Labyrinth: The Dream Keeper
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: Set ten years after Sarah reclaims Toby: Jareth is an exiled King, dethroned and stripped of his title, he must prove his worth by returning Toby His unintentional Heir To restore order to The Labyrinth, hoping to win Sarah's heart inbetween Ch13 up!
1. Heirs and Graces

**It's so strange, I was watching Labyrinth the other night and within a minute I had thi story, reviews are very nice things, I'd love some! I know a few J/S fans out there so I hope you'll enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: Glorious Creations of The Labyrinth belong to the Henson Clan, I'm merely borrowing for a bit!**

* * *

**Labyrinth: **The Dream Keeper

The Orchard with it's violets and bluebells, fountains and fairy hubs stretched far and wide with the fields of Frofor as it's boundary. Wynic trees lined the grove that lead to the Castle, looming lazy foliage of the faintest pink. In the very centre of the grove stood a towering statue of which the luscious garden was in remembrance of: The wise and noble King Lumiere, who had died in battle some fifty years before.

Sir Didymus of Thedaford Forest was pleased with his new post of warden to this wonderful stretch of land, a far cry from the tedious hours guarding the Pass over The Bog all day long. For here he could outwit Gruds and Stoats from ruining the flowers and Hoggle's vegetable patch. Never getting tired of wielding his spear through the pests' burrowing holes and watch them leap out as far away from the fox as they could.

He noticed that today was no ordinary day, for the memorial garden was eerily silent, no starlings in the wynic trees, no moles or annoying gruds to fret about and the nymphs were nowhere to be seen.

The Wily fox studied the sky, watching the clouds disperse and cluster again and an alarming rate was rather puzzling. Staring at the purple roses as they opened one minute and closed the next, a strange foreboding atmosphere was in the air – something wasn't right.

"Ambrosius come hither to your master, something foul is afoot and we must unravel this strange mystery. We must inform the general, onward we go" The Fox clung on tightly to the saddle of his shaggy steed as he ran along the gravel path, through the arch and towards the castle outside The Goblin City.

_The dream was always the same, echoes of his heavy footsteps and the heavens pouring down upon him. Stumbling along the lonesome path dazed by too much alcohol; was he celebrating something or drowning his sorrows? He remembered falling and wondering when the ground was going to hit, it seemed days before it eventually did and instead of concrete he fell onto red sand. _

"Jareth, you are so lazy! Get up or your breakfast will get cold!" mocked a gruff and impatient voice.

Jareth Thaddeus the First, the now dethroned King of Goblins had been living in forced exile since a certain maiden had captured his heart by making then revoking a rather unseemly request. Not only did she make and break a wish, reclaimed her stepbrother and denounced The King's love all in the same day: She had the audacity of indirectly assisting in ending his reign. The humans, nymphs, Goblins and Imps he once ruled did not easily forgive their monarch of becoming a love fool. The Escher room had been obliterated by Sarah Williams defiance and he was made a laughing stock by her rejection of him as half his royal court witnessed her cruelty in the ballroom. He should have expected a Coup of some sort but wished he had been anyone by General Krissen of Iona that took charge over the Goblin City.

"Leave me be Hogs breath I have little effort in me to entertain or even tolerate your presence" Jareth Sneered while begrudgingly left his bed and stood against the balcony, like he did every morning.

"Well that's too bad you're no longer king, you can't boss me around anymore and for the gazillionth time it _Hog-gle_" The Troll teased then poked the disgraced ruler twice in the leg. Jareth grumbled and Hoggle was delighted by the fact.

"You have been my subservient employee for what ten years now, such an obvious excuse to torment me. Still feeling guilty about the peach incident are we?" The exile jibed.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you? You'd like to think the last time I saw her she rejected me. Well she didn't, it was you who was rejected, and it was you who was left out alone to fly away on that dark night all by yourself. She never thought about you once so there!"

"I beg to differ, in fact I know a damn sight better than you, I can see farther than you could ever imagine. Did you know she still ponders about that dress she wore even to this very day?"

"No!" Shrugged Hoggle

"Nor about the proposition I made her on the very edge of oblivion?"

"No for it don't matter none; you were the idiot that held that baby too long, you were the one who forsook his own power and gave it to an heir who doesn't even belong to the same world as you!"

"That can and will be remedied!" Jareth sighed softly.

"Ha you've been saying that since they left and you're still no better now than you were than ten years ago" Hoggle chuckled

"Enough meandering Hog wart, go about your business and leave me in peace!" Jareth demanded, swooping down menacingly upon the teasing troll.

"Very well, there's been good enough nitpicking for one day…Enjoy you Broth!" He patronised before slamming the door shut.

Jareth looked unenthusiastically at his meagre breakfast of chicken broth and Nirue bread; made with the finest flour and dry nuts. Hardly like the banquets of happier yesteryears. Staring out into the horizon as the sun painted half his face in it's light he gazed upon the fishing villages of Lissien and Visca and way out in the distance was The Odin Sea. Dressed in a robe of intricately woven satin, his shoulder-length hair was limp and greying, absent-mindedly stroking his chest where a certain necklace of great significance was missing.

"My Lord, I have the misfortune of bestowing tidings of a most bizarre nature!" Didymus yelped as he burst through the majestic doors of the council hall.

"By the Gods who let him in, yes Didymus what is it now?" Groaned the strapping commander tightly clad in a Burgundy tunic and black armoury. His brown hair was shorn and a scar laid a narrow crevice across his left cheek.

"My Lord, an unseen foe appears to have bewitched life surrounding the imperial gardens. I urge a quest be brought to the council to vanquish this menace from whence it came" The fox remarked as he knocked his pet on the head to stop his nervous whining.

"A noble, selfless gesture from a respected Knight of the Realm, tell me how pray tell can we vanquish without knowing what we vanquishing?" The General sneered, bearing no thought of openly lounging on a throne that was not his to lounge on.

"Ah a just question my liege; I will wrangle every able bodied man to track and expose the source. Fear not sire I will unravel this mystery upon the honour of all Knights – Tally-Ho!" With that Didymus rode out of the hall.

General Krissen motioned for the doors to be bolted shut, rolling his eyes for there was little he could do to keep the irritating fox from the court.

"So…it has spread to Lumiere's memorial spot has it? Oddities are happening in my kingdom gentlemen I want them stopped"

"This is the latest in a very long line of events that have struck in and around the Goblin City: People have witnessed dancers in the square appearing, reappearing; Stone walls blocking a path…that's only supposed to happen in the Labyrinth.

"The Sky does not look too pleasant either we have little choice but to summon him….Bring me Thaddeus" Krissen ordered.

Now Jareth was a proud man who ruled the land an even prouder King and nothing vexed him more that being treated like a simpleton in his own home. He was forbidden from entering the Castle grounds and only ventured into the Goblin City on the rare days that he did not mind being gawped at and frowned upon.

Krissen's men shoved Jareth and closed the door behind them; the room was empty apart from the Palace advisor, a guard at the door and the egocentric general. He sat smugly on the seat of absolute power as Jareth stood defiant albeit with hands bound with rope.

"I'm pleased you've grown accustomed to more suitable attire, humility wears well on you also" The General grinned.

"No dalliances General you summoned me to discuss the current status of the Labyrinth did you not?" Jareth replied sternly, standing tall with his legs apart, leather trousers pinned under his best boots and long billowing shirt and Sapphire eyes so alight with disdain it slightly unnerved the general.

"Very well, The Labyrinth appears to be dominating the comings and goings of the rest of the kingdom I need it to be stopped immediately."

"I no longer wield that sort of power, it was lost to me some time ago – there is no way for me of getting it back anytime soon"

"But you are a warlock; you are a member of the Pagan brethren. YOU WERE THE KING!"

"I am human, I learned the way of Wicca as a useful tool but I am no means proficient in the skills. How long do you believe your power to hold order of this place will last?" Jareth roared, his voice echoing across the vast marbled hall.

"What do you mean; do you own the lack of wit to challenge my authority? Are you threatening me Jareth?" The general stood up from the throne and approached him with a ferocious glint in his eye.

"A mere warning in that you cannot escape the inevitable; these walls, this castle, the entire kingdom will lay in waste unless an heir comes forward before the day of ascension" The disgraced monarch explained sombrely.

"What heir, you have no kin, no children, no Queen to call your own; I'm hearing lies Jareth and I will hear no more!"

"You _must_ for this is my first and only testament in the atonement of my actions" Jareth iterated with gritted teeth.

"Oops, the king is made a fool again; to what actions to you speak of?" Krissen slumped back in his seat and seemed taken with the captive's sense of urgency.

"A decade ago I made a dire misjudgement that only became clear to me when the offending parties went back to their world"

"Ah of course, the tale of the dancer girl; wished away her brother in unintentional exchange for the king's heart. How could I forget, is she the one we need?"

"You leave her alone, she is merely the keeper – no my misjudgement lies with allowing a child to sit with me on my throne, the fates mistook him to be my heir" Jareth answered with his voice wavering at the mere mention of the maiden who spurned him, the maiden he never stopped loving.

"A theory as wild as your former regal dress sense, what proof do you have?"

"An article of jewellery that has been passed down from Monarch to Monarch for Millennia, a triangular pendant representing the power of three: The essence of the kingdom, which has always been the people, the goblins and the monarchy….Until now"

"You think this boy has it ,this boy you captured but lost to the one they call Sarah?" The general continued with great eagerness and perhaps with a little sadism as Jareth closed his eyes in agony at the name he once ordered no one should utter – before his lost his power as King.

"Yes, I'd stake my life on it; the heir must return or all we know would be lost"

"You put your life at stake? Who am I to decline such a generous offer? I for one would _love _to see you put your life at risk! Very well Jareth, you are hereby assigned to find this heir of yours and bring him back to the Underground"

"…and you're expecting me to believe this boy's life won't be threatened once The Ascension takes place and he is declared King?" Jareth scoffed, his jaw clenched shut as Krissen took out his jewelled dagger and cut his prisoner's bond with one swift motion, barely missing his wrists.

"Put in this way Jareth Thaddeus former King of the Goblins about to begin his journey of redemption…What choice do you have?" He growled.

"Toby, get your ass up or you'll be late for school!" A Raven-hair beauty bellowed up the varnished staircase.

"Good, who cares? Because I sure don't!" Grumbled The Boy who was presently swathed in his thick, cosy duvet which he had a great reluctance to leave

"Tobias Williams get out of that bed right now or I will drag you out!" Sarah screeched, always the way; from baby-sitter to part-time mother what a great transition. The Twenty-five year old had very little choice in the matter; the people that she was meant to call parents were workaholics. She never could understand why a former stage actress-cum-star would find her career as gruelling as doing a 9 to five.

On finishing her rare cup of tea made solely for the purpose of calming her nerves, Sarah pitched up the volume on the radio as Staring at the Sun by U2 came on. Toby trundled into the kitchen and helped himself to cereal.

"I wish you would move back to your old apartment, I would get some good sleep then," Toby Muttered.

"No can do little man, rates have gone; up, up, up and I'm poor, poor, poor!" Sarah smirked as she sang along to the music.

Upon finishing his breakfast he placed the bowl into the sink and snooped around his rucksack for the right books, out of the blue him began to whistle. Like a blip in memory, a lost moment in time Sarah trudged threw the numerous thoughts about the day ahead it shook her up when she realised Toby was whistling a tune of mockery and tomfoolery. Last heard drifting over the plains and down the twists and turns of The Labyrinth, composed by the main that had haunted her slumber for years.

"Where did you here that, how could you remember?" Sarah trembled.

"What this silly tune I don't know it just came to me one day and popped up in my head and it just stuck" Toby said matter-of-factly

"If this is a joke I swear I'll-"

"What's to joke about? It's just a silly sound I made up, God you're weird sometimes" Toby huffed

"Oh let's just get out of here" Sarah whispered, unaware that through the window on the lowest branch of her garden tree perched a beautiful Snowy white Owl.

Even after all these years Jareth now had to chance to claim his Queen and claim her he would.


	2. In the Shadow of a King

**Okay let me iterate a few things - This is my own version of the Labyrinth tale and yes I do know he's immortal but that fact won't work with my planned ending so I changed a few things. No I'm not a die-hard fan, just a casual humble one who adores the idea of Jareth & Sarah and really hope this Manga sequel pans out to all expectations and no I have not read the novelisation. Any more questions, no; Good - Onward we go!**

* * *

Now Toby Williams' reluctance for anything remotely educational was a trait that twelve-year-olds the world over shared. He was irritated by the scrutiny of teachers 'wanting the best' from their pupils, forever placing career guidance in their path – they were just kids after all.

But strangely the future was never something that concerned him; his character was one of a calm, happy-go-lucky nature. An odd instinct that something was keeping him safe, he had no belief in angels or the supernatural as such but he believed there was more that just knowledge being the only power.

He looked over to his friends whom were engrossed in completing their essay, Shakespeare of all things: He wondered if a law could prohibit Shakespeare being read at a certain age, never undermining a literary genius but you either got it or you didn't. They had been reading through A Midsummer Night's Dream for a week and the nostalgia the tale evoked in him was inexplicable, he had sympathy and affection for Nick Bottom; a resonance that stirred Toby's conscience if not his memory.

The bell rang and the children were liberated from their multiple prisons of mathematical puzzles, scientific experiments and the scrutiny of Shakespeare. Toby was free to feed on his addiction of music and symphony, Sarah and his parents always marvelled at the prodigy the boy had become. Learning piano notes and guitar cords as easy as the alphabet, but he was a modest and so avoided the word 'prodigy' like the plague. Much preferring the subtle caption of gift instead, it wasn't a big deal really Al Pacino had a _gift_ for acting, Michelangelo had a _gift_ for art – It was a skill nothing more.

But there were times where Toby would feel uncomfortable with it as if this talent was not really his, his friends would say how exciting it must be to have such a bright future in music, perhaps even finding fame with it. Yet there was this thought of dissatisfaction, like he had seen it all before and that was something he told nobody about. He occasionally spent his lunch hour in the music hall, using the soothing sounds of The Piano to melt away whatever would be on his mind. He absent-mindedly began some notes on the ivory keys, not paying attention to anything around him. Suddenly stopping he prodded two keys and began to hum then a voice began to sing but it was not his own.

….He prodded the keys slowly with this husk of a voice following swiftly after.

…_Live without your sunlight…._

Toby continued playing

…_Love without your Heartbeat._

Dread crept into to Toby's heart, he tensed up his fingers as his memory finally began to serve him and yet he carried on.

_I.I can't live within you _

Toby mouthed those last words that held such disturbing familiarity that his blood ran cold and his hands were shaking. Slamming down the mahogany lid over the elegant instrument he took a deep breath and shook his head. He felt a long hand clasp at his wrist and was forcefully twirled around, his arm was pinned against his shoulder and a voice from an age-old dream whispered into his ear.

'_In nine hours and twenty-three minutes, you'll be mine' _

Toby bolted out of his stool but of course nobody was there when he turned around, he clasped a shaking hand over his mouth and tried to calm himself. Then he stared at the wall clock, it stood at forty-five minutes past the hour but the number he was looking at was thirteen not twelve. Blinking furiously Toby stumbled down the steps narrowly escaping injury as he walked in a daze towards the exit, only when grasping the handle did he dare to look back and though his eyes glimpsed the number twelve, his mind was deeply troubled. Staggering into the hall he began to run faster and fasted until he burst out into the school yard.

"What's going on?" He murmured to himself.

After school he attempted to delve some deep, deep distraction down the local arcade with his friends and for a while the vibrant noises and effects of playing Wing Commander worked a treat. The place was packed as usual, with dozens of chattering voices in their droves but instead on picking up bits of trivial conversation he was hearing things that at that point held no importance but still he could not be rid of it.

"Remind me to call Sean when we get home" Said a boy in the far corner

'_You remind me of the babe'_ said the inner voice

"Such a shame, Clara couldn't come" Said a cheerful blonde girl opposite Toby.

'_Such a pity' The inner voice tormented again _

"He always goes on about the same thing, it's such a drag"

"_He's a lively little chap; I think I'll call him…" _

"..Jareth" Toby gasped as a name he had never heard of escaped his lips and yet he could remember something; not images as such but feelings and words that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

The moment he spoke this strange name his arcade machine went into meltdown, the screen kept jumping and the score was switching from score to numerous score before at last stopping at the smallest number. Toby buckled against the screen as the tally read 923.

"Ah hard luck man you were onto your best game, Mickey should check these things over before he opens up, stupid screwy machine" Sighed Corey Yates; Best Friend to Toby and fellow arcade addict.

"Yeah I guess, l-look Corey I have to go buddy…I just remembered I have to be somewhere, catch you later okay?" The Muddled boy stammered.

"Sure Toby, are you okay you don't look so good" Corey replied with an awkward caution.

"I'm fine, I'll be f-fine…I'll see you" After raised his hand in a tense farewell Toby dashed out of the amusement park and headed for home. The jingling of his good luck charm swayed to and fro from the top of his rucksack – Jareth's pendant.

Hurrying home under a belly of mass grey cloud heralding the coming of a storm; Toby's instinct was to run faster but even then he felt stupid as he had nothing to be running from…or had he? Turning the corner he crossed the road and whispered the name that sprang out of nowhere but came him instant comfort.

"S-Sarah"

It had been a long a tiresome transformation from spoilt brat to a hard working artist, she made her custom through word of mouth and spreading her gifted weight to anyone who wanted to employ her. But now that she had her own studio; to ransack with as many portraits, easels and oils as she liked. Furiously swept up in inspiration she stopped suddenly when the tune of 'As The world falls down' popped up into her head.

"Damn it Toby, why did you have to remember that?" She grumbled and just like that her rhythm, her muse, her enthusiasm was lost. She stroked the brush over the canvass but it was slow move of disinterest, taking two more she threw the brush back into the water-filled jar.

Combing her hand through her long hair of rich ebony, she began to hear humming; it was low and deep it was not her voice. Her eyes widened as she recognised the sound. Closing them tightly she whispered knowing deep down she knew there would be a response, she felt somebody was with her.

"Leave me alone, you're not real"

"_Still as cruel and cold as always and hear I am wondering if you changed at all" _A voice of reverence that taunted her so softly, almost tenderly, a voice that symbolised an old temptation…Jareth's voice

"You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination that just won't die, you're a blip in my mind" Sarah growled as she held herself in a bid to steady her nerves and determination to win.

_A blip in your mind, is that all? Wasn't it your heart once upon a time, weren't you the one that spoke of love: Something that **nobody** knew?" _Jareth teased, Sarah's eyes were still shut but she sensed he was close. Her spine tensed up for she had the awareness that he was behind her.

"That was a dream long dispelled, can't you dream of anything else – I do" The artist bluffed

"_Oh I'd liked to, believe me but it's hard to get over a dream that was so powerful it destroyed half the castle, shook the Labyrinth to it's very foundations and forced my abdication" _

"You're, you're rendered powerless but you are…you were the King of Goblins, ruler of the underground, the fae – how can that be?" Sarah admonished, turning around to the vision of Jareth with his hair shorter and somewhat blonder that she remembered.

"_I could tell you the reason but you would not believe me now no more than you did then. The sentiment still stands although all you see right here and now is all I can give you"_ Jareth answered with an honesty that Sarah was quite surprised by.

"What do you really want Jareth?" Sarah demanded a pregnant pause came from the disgraced Goblin King; her lack of faith in him always did cut deeper than her words.

"_I come to you on the behalf of my kingdom, it's in peril Sarah, grave peril. It would appear that you and your brother are the cause and affect of this woeful predicament"_

"What do you mean, I won't let you meddle in our lives again Jareth!"

"_Your brother owns a very precious trinket which does not belong to this world, it belongs in mine and I want it back Sarah" _Jareth made his demands with a swaggering confidence as he fearlessly inched towards his chosen bride

"Why should we help you, what would it bring other than bad memories?" Sarah trembled with fear the turned her back on him, Jareth beamed a lustful grin and roped an arm around her waist.

At that moment body and mind disconnected and Sarah gave in to a yearning she thought was long buried. Leaning into him she nestled her head against his shoulder, Jareth took his one chance gleefully and kissed the back of her neck before truth troubled his conscience, taking her hair from behind her ears and left some butterfly kisses before whispering to her ear.

"_If you knew what was to come, you would know you have very…little…choice_" Jareth squeezed Sarah's long and elegant hand and she squeezed back, without warning a thunderbolt blinded her and he was gone

Sarah was left breathless while standing there and contemplating if what had just happened really happened at all. She laughed at herself and pressed the palm of her hands against her eyelids.

"All work and no play make Sarah a crazy girl" She chuckled to herself but stopped as a grinding noise halted her relief and catapulted her back into a nightmare she had thought had faded with the grains of time. On the other side on the room rolling swiftly across the worn floorboards lay a crystal.

"_Heed my warning" _Jareth's voice echoed one last time, the thunder struck and Thor's might hammer sounded across the district, a window flew open bringing with it a gust of wind and unveiling an old charcoal drawing of Jareth in the splendour of how she remembered him in the ballroom.

"T-Toby…." Sarah ripped of her cloak, piled her tools in a heap and cleared them away before running out of her studio, almost breaking the window as the door slammed behind her.

Back down in the underground Jareth opened his eyes as he sat on the floor, smiling with triumph and the joy of having at least some of his powers although being half the strength they once were.

"It is time" He cooed as he leapt to his feet, out of the door down the narrow stone steps and out of the compound – Only by permission of the general of course.

"Hey, Heyyyy where are you off to? Bored with your stupid mediation already" Hoggle objected as he ran after the former monarch.

"It's _meditation _Hedgewart and I've finished what I set out to do now if you don't mind there are things I need to attend to" Jareth replied with great agitation.

"Like what, where are you going, what did the general say – Is it about Sarah, is she all right?"

SO MANY QUESTIONS….that I would not answer to you even if I did know them" Jareth bellowed before calmly continuing his walk towards the Goblin City. He ignored the looks of awe and surprise; he doubted that Krissen would let him steal his thunder by announcing that Jareth would be the Saviour of the people.

"Well bully for you but I am her friend and I have a right to know what's on going on" Hoggle kicked his feet in the dust and did not see Jareth stopping in his tracks as they entered the square.

"He really wasn't kidding was he?" Jareth remarked as he witnessed the blurs of pink and white swaying to and fro, citizens moving out of the way as the ghosts of Sarah's memory vanished one place and reappeared in another.

"Now I know she was lying, she was as taken with that dance as I was; well I'll coax the truth from her yet" Jareth nodded to himself he dodged past the various apparitions, he noticed Evan the groundskeeper deliberating with a small crowd in the centre.

"Good Morrow to you Evan, how are things with you?"

Evan Nickleby was one of the small groups of people that met Jareth with grace and humility, almost as if the abdication had never happened.

"An unusual day to be sure sire, the dancers have increased in number…nobody has a clue why my Lord"

"A pretty occurrence nonetheless eh Evan?" Jareth looked all about him before turning back to the Cornishman

"Couldn't agree more your highness but it crowds the narrow passages of the city something terrible"

Jareth heartily chuckled then patted the humble servant on the back; the groundskeeper bowed his head, forcing his friends and secret opponents of their former ruler to follow suit. He carried on walking, not paying much attention to the pants and grunts of the dwarf that struggled on behind.

He stopped again and this time Hoggle rammed straight into him.

A sandstone slab of the Labyrinth appeared out of nowhere and blocked itself along the narrow slope. Jareth heaved out a sigh of frustration and spread his hand over the cubic rock.

"Make way"

Nothing

"Make way I say"

The boulder still didn't budge an inch.

"I Jareth, King order you to make way!" He iterated with gritted teeth, annoyed that his magic did not work, perhaps the mediation between worlds was enough to stay it's use for a while.

Then suddenly the slab shook and smashed into four separate pieces, Jareth was astounded as that was the desire of his will of magic.

"All I wanted was for it to fall down but this will do, the sooner I get her back down here the better" Jareth grumbled before carrying on up the steep slope and away from the city grounds, they climbed upward for two miles before Hoggle yanked his reluctant employer's arm.

"You said _her_, you said 'the sooner I can her back down here, the better' you _are _after Sarah – Just you leave her alone you weasel!" Hoggle roared, Jareth rolled his eyes and merely pressed a hand to the goblin's head to blight his blows.

"Listen here you snivelling little toad, there is more at stake here than just your friendship with your beloved Sarah; My throne, our kingdom, the entire underground is in danger!" Jareth touted angrily.

"Danger 'gulp' what kind of d-danger?" Hoggle quivered

"Too much change happening too fast and too soon, the one you helped to rescue – the boy Toby – has the Azoris amulet

"... Azoris but that would mean…" Hoggle stammered,

Jareth straightened up from crouching and nodded only once.

"Gah what are we waiting for where will we go what will we do? We need a mirror, that's it we need a mirror and get to Sarah's room and get the amulet back" Hoggle howled with a burst of fear, excitement and dread all mixed up in the same manic bundle.

"We don't need a mirror where we're going"

"Why, where are we going?" Hoggle replied in a cheerful fashion most bizarre to the situation.

"To the Chasm of The Unknown of course, come along Hogwart" Jareth panted as the road became steeper.

"No, the Chasm of The Unknown, The Abyss of Nothingness – I won't, I-I can't" The goblin whimpered.

"You wish to see Sarah again, Yes?"

Hoggle nodded

"As much as you grumble and whine, you wish to see your home safe just as much as I correct?"

The goblin nodded again.

"That settles it then, like it or lump it you're coming above with me"

The Amber-coloured skyline was all the more eerie against the backdrop of the mountains. The Goblin King and his unruly sidekick looked down and the endless dark that open up like a deep wound in the ground. A strong breeze blew through them as they stood on the very edge; the very last boundary of The Underground.

"You remember what to do right? Just think of Sarah and keep the image in your mind or you'll be falling into oblivion" Jareth yelled

"Thank you oh so very much for reminding me….Jet black hair, emerald green eyes, kind, compassionate…_would not let her friends jump off a cliff just to see her that's for damn sure_!" The Goblin cowered.

"Oh just shut up and jump!"

"Jareth I don't know why I'm asking since I already know myself but do _you_ think she's worth it?" Hoggle stuttered, his knees shaking with absolute fright.

"Silly Hoggle what a question…of course I do" Jareth said softly, the first example of patience and melancholy that Hoggle had ever seen in Jareth eyes. The goblin nodded, took a deep breath and jumped into the vastness.

"…I'd give everything I had, pity that she wouldn't want it" He sighed while his heart ached for a love he did not feel was returned. But little did he know that life always sprang some pleasant surprise now and again, even for the likes of the Goblin King.

He took a deep breath and stared up at the sky, hoping that time would be on his side and the Labyrinth would still be there once he returned. Stepping off the edge he fell into forever, falling to Earth, falling to save his world…falling to his Sarah


	3. The Protege Returns

**Phew my muse is working overtime and I'm lovin' it, hope you do to; remember the lovely world of Labyrith is not mine, it belongs to Henson...not flames or nitpicking, just enjoy!**

* * *

The strange occurrences of the day and the prospect of going home to an empty house did not bode well with Toby Williams at all. His family was a stronghold of dedication but the irony was they were dedicated to everything but each other. His mother was a workaholic, his father was a salesman but gambling was his profession and as for Sarah, he was convincing himself that she was an alien from a very distant planet. Dedicated to the craft of art and expressionism always wanted to re-decorate her room, she must have changed the deco three times in the space of two years, like she was trying to forget something….

Crossing the road he watched some smug kids riding in the back of a school bus, grumbling to himself he swiftly tugged the hood of his jersey over his head. Shoving his hands in the pockets he walked briskly along the street, the heavy tinkling of the Azoris amulet swaying against his pack being the only sign of his anger at the world.

He gazed over at the park, wishing it was a sunny day and just take in the scenery for a while, wondering if that owl he would often catch glaring at him from the top of a Grecian statue. Toby looked warily behind him than back towards the hill

"It's 3.15 where the hell is everyone they can't have all got on the bus?" He murmured to himself, looking up at the bleak sky he figured they did. Growling and kicking the dirt with frustration he stomped homeward. It was only then he heard a metallic twanging sound that drifted in the breeze.

He listed a number of instruments that may have been responsible for such a sound; _a mandolin, a sitar, a badly tuned fender_ Stratocaster perhaps?

The noise was creeping up behind him, seemingly from the park but he didn't see anyone along the entrance or the pond but there sitting on a wall was a man in a leather trench coat: Looking far too smartly-dressed to be a busker.

"You're miles away from any action sir, you should be hanging at the malls – get more bucks that way" Toby called out cautiously, studying the cloaked figure through the irons bars.

"Ah the kindness of strangers, a good suggestion my boy but I'm just here resting" The figure spoke under his shroud, continuing to pluck the strange instrument.

"Don't think I've seen you around, are you a hobo…you know like a traveller? America's answer to gypsy although not quite as coo--"

"I'm…from the south…the very, _deep _ south" The stranger chuckled at the joke, Toby stepped away from the fence and was ready to run when the clock tower began to strike past the hour. He heard the bell toll but could swear he heard another in the distance, another in his head.

Toby gasped while staring at is watch, the plastic hands whirring like miniature helicopter blades. All the numbers were blurred by the frenzied motion, all except one; a number that should not have been there….The number thirteen.

On the other side of the park, beyond the memorial garden Jareth was picking himself up off the grass and looked about a spot he was so used to seeing from the sky.

"Quaint little place, I can see why she chose this as the gateway" He mused softly.

"…Did it have to hurt?" Hoggle whimpered, dusting his backside as he landing in the flowers in a sitting position.

"You goblins don't know a thing about grace do you?"

"…and you goblin Kings don't know a thing about consequence, Poor King Lumière got into a bad scrape by his own fault and he died for it.

"The offer still stands on the reign of the Bog you know and you will be prince to the most disgustingly wretched, filthiest and smelliest place in all the Underground if you don't keep your disrespectful trap shut" The King sneered.

"Well it's true and truth hurts like it hurt you…like. like it hurt her: She knew she couldn't stay and you knew you couldn't keep her yet you ignored the warnings, let your heart rule your head and here you are" Hoggle counteracted defensively, Jareth's eyes fell to the ground, truth did hurt but in hindsight the King's pride had been compromised and there was only one price for that…..

He turned swiftly to the pest his right hand cupping a revolving crystal. Rising up about to throw it he narrated the goblin's punished.

"Hail to the Lord of Stench, with air rank and rancid a compost heap for a kingdom and a dung hill for a throne!" Jareth yelled, Hoggle shied away in terror but suddenly he stopped and turned around upon hearing the faintest noise.

Had a faerie crept under his hood, was it the call of Azoris? Scrunching up his eyes he swiped away the crystal. He knew that sound, heard it countless times before; it was the horn of his beloved home.

"Hoggle hush up – do you hear it, answer me nitwit do you hear it?"

The Goblin's thick brows rose up as he turned his head and pricked up his enormous ears.

"A Heralding horn, here why that only sounds when the--"

"When a master returns or leaves the premises Oh what a fool I am – HURRY HOGGLE, HURRY!" Jareth bellowed before sprinting through the garden and over the wall towards the great willow tree – Sarah's favourite spot, the place where she practised the verse that brought his kingdom to it's knees.

The clumsy sprite called out to his former ruler, his lack of height hampering his efforts to climb over the wall: Upon finally reaching the top Jareth was long gone. But as an Underground dweller he too heard the horn and did not need the frayed King to lead him to wherever he was going. With flailing arms and a bruised knee Hoggle limped as fast as he could across the green. Beyond the iron divide he saw the boy and a cloaked figure playing what appeared to be a silver veidhlín

"That's what I get for trusting zealots" He felt rather stupid and guilty but Jareth did not feel the need to panic just yet. To retain the element of surprise he dashed down the second exit, his long leather jacket flapping in the wind.

Oblivious to the passer-by as he collided straight into her, forsaking his manners of the greater good of the underground he tripped over the woman's leg and ran down the hill towards Toby. A mass of black hair obscured her from seeing the obnoxious idiot, she sat up stunned by the loss of chivalry in the world and mourned it's loss. Blowing away her hair with a hearty breath she was almost winded where a pair of smelly, sandaled feet trampled on her stomach.

"Ooh pardon me miss" The dwarf said in a rare moment of consideration for others but he was that worked up he didn't care.

"It's fine, could you just…_H-h_-_hoggle?" Sarah asked incredulously. _

"Sarah I-it's-we-I'm…GOTTA GO! His tiny body was once big jittering mess and he thought it a much better idea if he just kept running.

"Wait, where are you going how did you get here" The vagrant was completely bewildered by her mind instructed her feet and before she knew it she was following him.

Toby looked up at the sky as the thunder rolled but there was no rain, the bells still tolled but he knew it was not from the clock tower. The stranger's hand tensed up and his plucking became more frenzied with a hurried version of the lament that had been haunting him all day. Then the figure's head rose and he began to sing, owning a much gruffer voice than the sweet melancholic refrain he remembered but from where, _from where? _

"_You've run so long, you've run so far' _

The figure paused then added his own lyrics, a generous piece of the puzzle that Toby would have like to have guessed on his own. He was nervous and worried about what would happen surely there were safer ways in unravelling a mystery?

'Her eyes were once so cruel, just as yours will be as cruel' He growled, Toby backed further away from him.

'_He lived without her sunlight, she loved without his heartbeat but he really- lives within **you**_" The man rose and whipped off the cloak in one majestic move that fascinated yet terrified the boy at the same time.

"I take it from the get-up that your not really a amateur musician, time for me to go I think" Toby stammered

"Master Tobias, it's nice to finally meet the destined protégé of our disgraced King, for he _does_ live within you boy" Krissen mocked while folding his arms behind his back, quietly studying the boy: His hair was streaked in a blonde colour that was a lot lighter than the natural roots and his left eye was a lot more brighter and paler than his right.

"Oh yes, Jareth Thaddeus disgraced King and master of The Underground lives within you – How he overlooked such a thing for so long is one of the many reason why he cannot and will not reclaim his throne" The general seethed.

"KRISSEN" Jareth roared, gently throwing the boy to the ground he lunged into the deceiving leader and punched him across the cheek.

"What are you doing here, I promised you the order of the Labyrinth would be restored, you come for the boy, why?" He panted as he arched his back ready to fight a man who had quite the physical advantage over him.

"Without Azoris you are nothing Jareth, you gave up your immortality not once but twice – that alone is sufficient enough for me to take power of the underground for good" He dodged Krissen's advance then kicked him in the shin, triumph was short-lived as it only made him take out his dagger.

"No monarch has ever controlled the labyrinth, never has, never will. It is controlled by the divide of the real and the unreal, the dreams and realities of the world. No one can control it General for their simply is no control to be had" Jareth smirked

The warring gentleman heard a rumble of feet as Hoggle and Sarah ran into the fracas.

"Gah General Krissen, what's he doing here?" The goblin whimpered, clinging behind a rail, Sarah looked at her fallen brother then up at the malevolent shorn-headed stranger, then gazed over at a face that took her breath away and stopped the world in it's tracks.

For those brief seconds it was just him and her, the park, the fight all of it gone. Sarah observed his earthbound attire with intrigue: Dark denim jean, a white sweater and a flowing leather jacket. His hair was shorter, still wild though like a beatnik's but he was dressed like some revolutionary but his was neither – He was the Goblin King, _her_ Goblin King.

"You're here, that's impossible, impossible" She whispered, Jareth almost forgot the need to breath, had it really been ten years? Her green eyes held a world-weariness that suited her far better than impatience; relieved to find she kept her beautiful mane long. Wearing a black sweater and khaki trousers she had blossomed in all the right places. But the spell broke when Krissen figured out who she was.

"I beg to differ, you gave her the choice and she has the power over you now just as he did then but no matter…"

Krissen threw the blade into the hollow of Jareth's shoulder, he yelled in pain and anger, stretching his muscular arm he reached for Toby and pulled his whip from behind's the brace of weapons on his back.

"I have Azoris and I have your heir, how can the fates possibly deny me?"

"They will and the only realm you'll be ruling is a barren wasteland, give me back the boy!"

"Get off me you loon, Sarah don't just stand there!" Toby yelled, kicking the general frantically but it was in vain for he was in his armoury from his neck all the way down to his toes.

Sarah tried to speak but was silenced by convincing herself that this wasn't real as well as her legs being squeezed together by a cowardly Goblin.

The general scooped the boy under his arm and raised the whip into the sky, spun it until a purple barrier protected them like a bubble. With a violent flick of the wrist it was hauled into the air and came down on the ground then there were gone. A crack in the concrete pavestones the only evidence of what happened.

Jareth slumped to the ground, and banged his forehead several times against his knee; he didn't dare look at Sarah but heard the slow shuffling of feet behind him.

"T...Toby? T-Toby…he's gone, but where, what happened? I tell you what happened; a prank happened; a stupid dumb prank that will ground him for eternity, that's what!" Sarah screamed, tottering in a daze down the steps and toward the bridge

"Sarah"

She didn't answer

"Sarah" Persisted the Goblin King, experiencing perhaps for the first time an emotion he was not used to feeling – Absolute fear.

"You're nothing but the result of an overworked mind, I've had a fit or seizure of some sort and you're the nightmare. Like you've been the nightmare a dozen times before; that's all this is" Sarah babbled, on the brink of hysteria and any moment now she was going to jump into it.

"A nightmare you say? How charming; don't think I've been anyone's nightmare before" He was scornful but the remark was something of sadness, of bitterness that endured a decade of waiting and wishing and holding on to something that might have never been there.

Sarah Williams suddenly threw herself upon him, clutching both the leather and the cotton as if she had claws for fingers; Jareth was forced his share of humble pie for so long he'd thought he'd choke. But the fact that it was his Sarah whom now openly hated him for his mistakes was breaking his heart.

"You're not real, you're not real!"

"_No one can blame you, for walking away; but too much rejection, no love injection" _

Jareth let her hands stay where they were, hoping the temper would subside while he lamented. He wasn't singing as the all-singing, all-knowing Jareth King of Goblins, he was simply singing. He clasped his hands around her head, her hair clumped and cushioned against his wide palms.

"_Life can be easy, it's not always swell; don't tell me truth hurts little girl…_cos it still hurts like hell" The last verse was barely audible as he spoke it with a wavering voice as tears welled up in his eyes but they did not fall, Kings did not Cry. The truth hit him so hard he felt sick; though the rage being slowly tamed it was still there, she didn't love him perhaps she never did.

"What are you doing here, where-is-my-brother?" She said venomously, her eyes faltered only once but Jareth saw the glimmer of Sarah that once was. The Sarah that recited that first fable about him, who played with Toby and his toys on his better days, who read him stories with wishful thinking in between.

"When you turned my world, you turned it on it's head; that man you saw is a general charged with the rule of my kingdom that resulted from an successful coup against my reign"

"What in God's name does that have to do with a twelve-year-old boy?"

"Plenty, during your quest I took the liberty in spoiling him more than I should have done and for some reason the powers than be mistook him as my chosen successor"

"Chosen—successor? You mean a child as the next King? How stupid is that, can't you correct it?" Sarah stammered

It worked for that King Arthur and no I can't" Jareth huffed, Sarah finally let go and brought a comforting arm towards Hoggle who was creeping silently towards them.

"You mentioned an amulet, is it that important to risk a boy's life?"

"Sarah-"

"Is it?"

"As important as the Book of Kells is to the Irish, the treasures of the pharaohs is to the Egyptians. The Azoris is the foundation of my realm without it everything will fall – everything Sarah" Jareth grimaced.

"Please Sarah if you don't want to do it for him, do it for me or, or Sir Didymus and Ludo and the rest of his kin. I don't beg I just don't but oh Sarah Pleeease!" Hoggle whined spreading his arms upon the girl.

"Does the amulet wield the power of the Labyrinth; is that what this is about?" Sarah had with a first sentence of calm and restraint in the whole bizarre affair. Jareth and Hoggle looked at each other uncomfortably

"No Sarah, nothing does it's uh like a symbol of amnesty amongst the kingdom a bit like your United Nations"

"Yet it contains the power of the fae right otherwise why would you have it? Take me back to the Underground Jareth, heir or not he's still my brother" Sarah ordered then reluctantly let him help her to her feet.

"Afraid it's not as simple as that and don't lose your temper for it's much as your fault as well as mine"

"Ha, a king who has no throne but still manages to be as audacious as he always was what exactly do you mean by that?" She enquired with gritted teeth.

"I was cosmically castrated by the people as consequence of letting you run amok in the Escher room – still lies in ruins by the way"

Sarah howled with a brutal laughter, his pride and heart was bruised but he expected it and it was the least he could do for her after such a troublesome afternoon.

"Where are you crystals, your magic, your silly owl feathers to fly back with?"

"Ten years on and you still exhaust me, my powers are limited haven't you been listening? I've been harmless watching till now but the vision and then getting here I'm all out of Wicca, woman!" Jareth childishly grumbled.

"What you're telling me is; you're stuck here, Toby's stuck there and there's no way of going back, yes?" She asked irritably

"Not quite, the Labyrinth resides between two realms, two boundaries; that of reality and that of dreams. It survives by the musings and wishes conjured up by those in your world, you conquered it therefore you are it's keeper" Jareth explained theatrically

"It's keeper, you said it can't be controlled, can't be tamed"

"No but it can be compromised but only by the most determined, it's no child's play—Look we're losing time, close your eyes and remember" Jareth sighed then watched completely mesmerised by beauty as Sarah closed her eyes.

"Concentrate on Thedaford forest, on the Goblin city, on the boundary, on the labyrinth itself. Now what do you wish for your brother?"

"…To be separated from this general and to find safety till we find him" Sarah whimpered anxiously.

"Then wish it" He soothed while clutching her shoulders to comfort her.

The frightened woman hesitated and garbled many times, after all it was a very dangerous thing to make a wish but she had to, for Toby's sake – again.

"Beyond this time, beyond this Earth is a man who bears malevolent mirth, my brother's smile fades, flame of hope flickering dim, I wish for them to separate, I wish for _us_ to be brought to _him_" Sarah scrunched up her eyes but nothing happened, her hand tapped against her hip nervously but not a thing happened.

"You better hang on to me hedge wart, forgive me Sarah but that's no urgent enough!" Jareth sighed, in another circumstance he would not have had the courage to do what he was about to but too much was at stake and he needed the emotion whether it was love or hate to make the wish work.

Sarah felt soft warm palm against her cheeks and Jareth's breath against her mouth as he firmly conquered her lips with his own. With it was the unleashing of a dozen dormant emotions and as Sarah started kissing him back her thoughts raced through her: Her parents, her art, the charcoal drawings of Jareth, her dreams, the tune of The Underground and Within you, then Toby's smile. She started to fall into blackness, she no longer felt or heard Jareth with her, she was expecting to wake up instead she shrieked in shock as she fell into an ice cold lagoon.

Even when she came up for air, she was rendered speechless and kept looking up at the amber sky and around the lagoon. With chattering teeth she murmured to herself then heard the giggling of mermaids that were bathing against a rock face.

"Jareth, you asshole!!!!!" She screamed up at the sky then swam towards the nearest ledge.

On the far side of The Underground Jareth was scraping a twig from his side, as he lay in the most awkward posited wrangled in a branch on top of a niku tree. An odd pillar of his realm's nature, with the most incomprehensibly twisted branches ever known.

"Knew she'd do it, hoped she wouldn't but I knew she'd do it!" He sighed while patting his aching bones.

"Do what? She did nothing – you encouraged that stupid incantation! Where are we?" Hoggle groaned wedged tight in the concave of the tree.

"On the edge of Thedaford I should imagine, heaven knows where Sarah is" He sighed, falling back against the branch.

"What exactly did you know she would do?"

"Spurn me, push me as far from her as she can – even if it was unconsciously she still wished it"

"What about Toby, what are we gonna to about the amulet?"

"We need to find Sarah first then see if Lord Aziz and Lady Saoirse can give us any assistance"

"Lady, who?" Hoggle asked with wide eyes at the most unusual name.

"_Lady Seersha, _Queen of the pagan tribes – I think they owe me a favour at any rate" Jareth stretched then rolled his body off the branch and expertly landed on his feet.

"Are you coming or is that your new abode?" Jareth grinned mockingly as he watched the dwarf struggle out of the hole and fall 3ft downward. The dethroned monarch caught him before his hit the ground but he almost didn't make it.

"Let's see where you're very best friend has got to shall we?" Jareth mused as they trundled through the forest.

"You're still not fooling anyone, Jareth Thaddeus" Hoggle remarked while clumsily following on behind.


	4. Everything But The Girl

**Sorry for the delay people; things have been hectic - Writing fanfic is really great therapy, I strongly recommend it! As usual the Underground Dwellers are not mine - More's the pity - Ditto for Jareth (sigh, damn shame that!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Krissen's body was sprawled out on the cold marble floor of the castle's throne room, when he assumed power he moved the Underground's political centre to the ballroom. His disliking of the goblins was well known and he felt his judgment of Jareth vindicated once his assessed the crude space of the old throne and an observation box where the globins came and went as they pleased. When the general rose to power he banned them from entering his private quarters, he assessed the castle with great intrigue but the piece de resistance was when he found the ballroom. Jareth had not ventured there since the plan of wooing Sarah went awry; his shame and bitterness influenced his decision to ban anyone from entering it.

The evidence of the former king's shambled courtship lay untouched for a whole year; the mirror of parallels still lay broken on the floor with the chair that struck it lying where Sarah had flung it. The delicate ribbon of idina crystals that fell from the girl's hair still lay discarded on the floor; the entire room was frozen in time as a reminder for Jareth to never be a love fool again. Everything lay still with the exception of the great Morpharia ceiling; a beautiful kaleidoscopic spectacle that offered the only insight into the Labyrinth's moods. An interchanging mass of every colour above and beyond a rainbow that would thrill and delight observers in one instant then worry and terrify the next. The general was disorientated and his vision was blurred but he could see Morpharia flooding into a shade of a bright yellow.

"What am I doing on this floor?" He grumbled in a daze, slowly raising his head, then his limbs then his waist though thinking it wise to leave his feet where they were.

"Welcome home my liege, I see misfortune has unraveled our plans somewhat" Airk Tathar; Consort of The General and High Priest of The Heathen Order, a small but influential following of The Black Arts. The people of The Underground held good hope and promise for the general but that vanished the moment the warlock's exile was reprieved.

"The misfortune meaning the lack of company I intended to bring back, was I misled into thinking Jareth's magic had left him?"

"No my lord, it appears the dream keeper has been found there is no way Jareth could have summoned the power to teleport so many"

Krissen coughed with embarrassment of his wounded pride, immediately blaming the disgraced monarch and quickly got to his feet, smoothed his cloak with his thumb and index finger then carried on.

"Whom do you suspect, the boy? If it was him his acceptance to a destiny far greater than any mortal can carry was spectacularly quick" He mused sarcastically.

"I'm still not certain of the source but I sense a separation of some sort" Airk shrugged, his cane of black tarnished wood clasped tightly in his hands. His eyes were paler than any star and they neither held any warmth or gentleness.

"For ten Earth years I have ruled this domain and no mystery has vexed me more that than swine of a Goblin King. So much vulgarity and foolishness should be refused anything, let alone the rule of a kingdom: Imagine living for one thousand three hundred and choosing actually choosing to give it up not once but twice!" Krissen roared as his heavy boots pounded the floor with slow and heavy strides.

His consort just rolled his eyes at yet another outburst to add to the very long list of venomous sermons about their mutual enemy. His eyes followed the intricate carvings of Morpharia his eyes widened as he did a double-take on what he saw.

"As if music and symphony could substitute power, Lumiere took over his reign and look what happened to him. The Labyrinth decides to erase the memory of that occasion yet not with his last – Why?" The Steward scowled

"Perhaps Jareth thought there was a gift stronger than immortality, though I cannot imagine what….I have some news" Airk discussed the incident of the mortal girl and The Fae king with great disdain but smiled at the information the Labyrinth was granting him.

"But he had everything, Jareth had everything…" Krissen stammered with rage.

"-but the girl, Jareth had everything except for what he truly wanted; he had everything but the girl

"What, what is it Airk?" The general leaned over to him quite mystified, his advisor copied his movements.

"_She_….has returned" He whispered triumphantly.

Toby William picked himself off the dirt road and dusted himself down, it was a hard and indignant fall as he landed on his backside. After pinching himself on the arm several times he accepted that this was no dream made from another junk food overload. He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the object that was digging into him, clasping it with an inexplicable sense of caution Toby picked up the amulet.

On analyzing it he suddenly could not remember where he found it or who exactly gave it to him: was it stolen, was it a prop from his drama class, perhaps something Sarah neglected to tell him about. His eyes were hypnotized by the tiny silver coin in the amulet's centre; looking around to see if the sun was shining but the day was still clouded over but instead of white, the clouds he was gazing at were of ominous amber.

"What the frigging hell is this place?" He said in a daze as he unknowingly followed his sister's actions ten years before by relying on his feet to distract his thinking.

Stumbling along the beaten track, he kicked the dirt and assessed his surroundings, disheartened to find nothing but a mass of burgundy-coloured rock for miles around.

"Bad detour to Montana, Arizona, Ayers Rock what?" He sighed to himself, fidgeting with his rucksack he swung it over his shoulder and put the amulet around his neck without a second thought.

Travelling up and down many hillsides he was about to yell out his frustrations when he tripped on a tensed up wire that had been pinned from one side of the path to the other. Before he knew it his legs were pushed to the ground by a spring that jumped up from the dirt. He heard cackles and gleeful chattering as the mischievous fireen tribe revealed themselves to the boy.

"No trespassers of any shape or form whether be imp, goblin faerie are allowed to roam our lands without direct permission!" The tiny speck with bright red hair and orange eyes spoke; Toby chuckled at this absurd vision as he reminded him of those toy trolls Sarah had.

"…and whom do I ask for permission to cross this barren dump?" Toby grinned, allowing himself to embrace this crazy dream just before he would allow himself to wake up in his own bed.

"I am Marius Abhaya; I am Captain of the Guard to the firee territories and _this is no 'dump''_" The soldier replied before poking him with his spear. The tiny pin-prick aggravated Toby and forced him out of his denial, still he could not believe the question he was about to ask.

"Don't you mean fairy? You seem rather confused Captain, didn't you just say that they weren't allowed here without permission?" Toby persisted while trying to wriggle out of his restraints.

"Not faerie, fireen; _fir-een _we are the little people of Snaer Mountain: The Ludese trolls live near the summit and we dwell next to the volcano" The Captain remarked proudly.

"The fireen people, you mean fire don't you? How dumb can I be; how else can you explain your eyes, your hair colour…your nutty dress sense" Toby guffawed, slamming his shoulders down on the dust, was his conscience slowly accepting what was happening or had he gone insane and not realized – Toby just didn't know anymore.

"You know for a dumb human, he's pretty good" Quipped a fellow fireen, his hair was spiked in streaks of yellow and orange, with a slight tinge of red at the tip.

"Yeah what do you know punk?" Toby chided

"Who is this 'Punk'? My name is Aren Emrick I am second lieutenant to the Battalion of the fireen people and I do not wish to be mocked sir?"

"Aren Emrick huh; you look more like Johnny Rotten to me!!" Toby scowled, getting more irritated at being shackled a minute longer.

"Sir, this mortal vexes me terribly, how about a little fireen punishment courtesy of a lava pit!" Aren growled to his superior, the threat caught the boy's attention and he pulled furious at his legs but still they would not budge.

"Perhaps you're right; a lesson must be learned today and I would not be Captain if I didn't know otherwise – Take the rods and drag him to the pit" Marius ordered and out of nowhere sprang a troupe of fireen soldiers who tied Toby's feet and started dragging him along the road.

The boy tried to rain dust upon them with his feet, astounded by their strength as he could feel himself slipping forward with every tug of the rope. Neither Toby nor the thumb-sized battalion felt the vibrations of feet at first or the low grumble, but like a set of dominoes the troupe fell as the vibrations became louder and louder. Aren dashed to a peak on the far corner of the path and jumped high in the air.

"It's Ludo of the Snaer goblin-folk….retreat, retreat!" He yelped to his comrades

"Hey I'm the leader here, I GIVE THE ORDERS!" Marius roared.

The ground rattled and shook, the Captain's eyes darted from left to right.

"Retreat, retreat; sound a role-call we're returning to base!" He commandeered albeit a little cowardly, leaving Toby alone to deal with whatever gigantic menace was coming up the hill.

He closed his eyes tight and could hear the intruder stopping and leaning down inches away from his head. Long strands of what felt like horse hair tickled Toby's nose but he could not scratch it. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and saw a huge head of horns, long hair and a huge mouth with teeth that looked longer and a lot more dangerous than a hippo's gawking at him.

"Aaarrrrrrgh" Toby yelled, squirming like a maniac to set himself free

"Wuuuuuh?" Ludo replied, very befuddled

"AAAAARGH! Toby continued

"Waaaah!" The goblin yelled back

"Aaaargh don't eat me, I'm not appetizing I-I'd make a disgusting meal trust me!" Toby stammered then made a silent prayer as Ludo made a grab for his legs.

'_Maybe he wants them for a snack' _Toby thought and braced himself for the horrible death of being eaten alive. He sat up in a bemused silence as Ludo broke off the pin on his legs then his arms before a huge hairy arm tugged at a large weed that was poking from the rock face.

"Snaerian leaves…yum-yum!" He howled happily before gobbling up the little plant.

"Well who would of thought it…a vegetarian monster. Who are you; can you show me how to get out of here?" Toby shook his head.

"Name Ludo, you came from above; I saw you fall: This is the Underground" Ludo mumbled incoherently as he chewed his food then took another bite at the stalk.

"The Underground, what is this? Am I dead, between heaven and hell? Toby asked with anxiety crackling in his voice.

"No heaven, no hill: Snaer Mountain – my home, me take you to village" Ludo nodded to himself, before Toby could protest he scooped him up and sat him on his shoulders. The boy shrieked and grabbed on to the beast's head as tightly as he could.

"OW me gonna have headache, my horns!" Ludo winced before pointing a long finger towards his ivory peaks. Toby grabbed hold of them slowly, twisting his fingers around it like his old bike's handle bars.

Toby started swaying in rhythm to Ludo's steps as he resumed his journey home, sensing from the tiny amount of fae magic that his kind were allowed he sensed the boy was not from Iona or any other of the humanoid territories.

"You mortal child, have not seen mortal children since Sarwah" Ludo explained, feeling glad for the company.

"Sarwah???? You don't mean my Sarah do you – course you don't there must be hundreds of Sarah's in the world-" Toby stopped short as he was gently lifted from behind and was left hanging in mid-air as two huge chocolate iris' studied him curiously.

Now Ludese goblins were not known to be smart but they had a hierarchy of intellectuals like any other race in The Kingdom even though they only knew a little themselves. But he liked listening to stories and he liked telling them. Especially the one involving the mortal girl from Aboveground who saved him from a bunch of mean thedaford Goblins, how he had this grand old adventure with her and an irritating dwarf called Hoggle to save someone. Ludo never had the best memory but he remembered the Prophecy of The reprieved had heard of the Azoris amulet and there it was twinkling against the boy's chest. Suddenly everything fell into place.

"TOOOOBYYYYYY!!! Ludo miss Toby, Ludo miss Sarah. Where's Sarah?" He said with an enormous grin.

"Oh my God you do mean my Sarah, how on Earth would you know my name otherwise?" Toby grimaced as he was launched into the biggest bear hug of his young life.

"We won, we got you back from Jareth; the fox, the dwarf, me Sarah. We got through Labyrinth to get you and now you're back….LUDO MISS YOU!" He purred happily, settling the boy back on his shoulders then walking on with a spring in his step.

"Jareth, there's that name again; saying it before frightened me but now it doesn't….why is that Ludo?" Toby asked, he made a forced alliance and within five minutes he was asking a total stranger for an opinion but somehow he felt safe, so what did he have to lose.

"Never fear little one, we'll see my father and he'll help you remember" Ludo suggested cheerily, patting the boy's hand. Toby nodded as just as he did with his father some years before nuzzled his chin over the goblin's head.

His sister drenched and without such a calming influence around her, sat on her knees at the foot of a waterfall, she squeezed the excess water from her hair and pretended she was wringing Jareth's scrawny neck.

Panting a from the cold she stared self-consciously at the mermaids, her Khaki trousers hung heavy and uncomfortable over her legs, the sweater clung so tightly around her she could barely breath.

"Your originality of introduction both startles and delights me my dear, I assume you'd want to dry your clothes"

'_and I suppose the goblin King is going to magically present me with a tumble dryer? Modern technology - it being the nineties and all' _Sarah thought venomously.

"My lady…do you want to catch your death of cold?" The Mermaid obnoxiously asked.

"…and what must I do to perform this task, has The Underground discovered electricity yet?" Sarah scorned.

"Odd child with odd words, we have never heard of this e-l-e-c-t-r-i-c-t-y; see the vessels of steam up there? Well beyond that rock is a geyser and the rocks are very hot. I have seen other humans do it myself" The sea woman added patronizingly, only coaxing to Sarah's anger further.

"I'm much obliged to you My lady…" Sarah cringed a feigned smiled and began to climb, praying her boots would not fail her.

"…Lady Adira and the realm you so ungraciously plummeted into is the lagoon Obiareus – a safe haven for my kin and I….and you are?"

"A weary traveler, who seeks refuge and maybe some direction – how far is the Labyrinth from here?" Sarah called back as she pulled herself up the nooks and ridges of the rock face, looking up in awe as the multiple geysers funneled out the clouded air like a teapot.

On finding a ledge wide enough to sit on she began to undress herself, relieved that a boulder left her hidden from the prying eyes of those down below.

"The trail of Goblin City, why would you want to go there for? Hardly anyone ventures around there anymore – not very bright for a human is she?" Quipped another mermaid, Sarah coughed out her disdain for such snobbery and pretended once again that she was plaguing Jareth's body with all sorts of bruises and body blows: But she never wished it, as tempting as it was she knew better not to.

"Be quiet Calliste, I won't have any of my constituents following the human's vulgar manners" Adira chastised the younger sea woman.

"It was a valid question; you ever heard of anyone prowling around the place anymore – it's a total mess and the Labyrinth does not take kindly to unexpected guests"

Sarah prayed with all her might that her company with these uncompromising creatures would be brief; slamming her sweater flat of the baking rock surface she reluctantly obliged them.

"Business is business, no matter where that location is I must get to the Goblin City"

"Good luck trying to get past the guards or Airk Tathar for that matter but you may be fortunate in your plight if General Krissen takes a shine to you" Another Mermaid giggled

"Vicuska; we Mer-women do not accede to idle gossip, kindly hold your tongue" Adira scorned again, then crossed her arms over her pallid frame.

"Who is this Airk Tathar?" Sarah called down

"One can only hope you won't find out sooner than you have to" Calliste replied morosely.

Sarah Williams observed these obnoxious lagoon-dwellers and decided that the likes of Hans Christian Anderson and the more recent generosity of Disney painted a prettier picture of mermaids than what she was actually seeing. Their tails glittered in shimmering silver with skin so pale and gaunt it was almost hard to stomach: Sharing the same charcoal-black eye colour with varying lengths of hair in the deepest shade of blue. Shaking her head she favoured and missed the kinder, gentler tale of Ariel but the old advice of The Underground still rang true; nothing here was ever as it seemed. Eventually with a few cutting remarks made for good measure Sarah's clothes dried and she was directed to the long and winding path towards the fishing village of Lissien. After two miles wandering the canyon, the huge crevice gave way to a horizon of a hamlet that sat smugly between the plains and a vast sea. The sight of such a endless stretch of water astounded the young woman,

'_Was there an ocean here before; I don't remember seeing anything beyond the goblin city or the Bog of Eternal Stench' _She thought curiously then started off towards Lissien, hoping someone might know where a certain dwarf goblin lived.

Cavorting restlessly on his throne the General was busy conspiring with his consort and though the guards stood strong and proud at their posts they watched their superiors with worrisome eyes: He was the general and appointed ruler of The Underground but nobody in their right mind trusted him, not even those hired to protect him.

"Maternal instinct, such a strange thing; her presence could endanger the lives of her beloved Fae King and his heir yet the heir is what brings her back. I doubt she knows of his plan, a superfluous one might I add"

"I concur my liege, it makes perfect sense perhaps he was unconsciously counting on the fates to misinterpret the boy as his successor, anything involving Tobias would involve his sister, that's why he did it – He had every faith that she would return to him" The High priest explained with malevolent eagerness.

"How delightfully underhanded of him, his betrothed in probably clueless of these thoughts, I always did like to better the ignorant" Krissen grinned wickedly.

"The same would probably apply for the boy; I've never known anyone to be happy about being a bargaining tool, even if it was for her dreams"

"Could be a great advantage for our cause, we get the boy and we get Azoris" Airk interjected as he stood up from his stool and paced the floor.

"…And possibly Lady Sarah, I doubt she will please me for long but I've never had a mortal woman. Let alone the fated Bride of a King"

"So sire, how do you intend to place this dastardly deed in motion?" The Advisor leered.

"Where all else fails find a scapegoat, the citizens are aware that something is happening to the labyrinth, we'll just aide them to vent their fears"

"By scapegoat you mean Jareth, you really despise him don't you General?" The High Priest smirked, after five years of knowing the soldier and rising up to powerful position of Consort to The Goblin Kingdom he already knew the answer.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of hate to strengthen the body and mind dear Airk and no not Jareth, Jareth would be too much of an obvious candidate"

"…Then who?"

"The appointed saviour of course, The goblin King's surrogate son – young Master Tobias"

"Ah so the chosen successor becomes a symbol of all that is wrong is The Underground I like your thinking" Airk nodded enthusiastically.

"Precisely the reason why I appointed you as my most trusted counsel" Krissen quipped with a snarl.

Airk bowed and glided out of the room, his black cloak and crow-feathered hood sweeping behind him. The general frowned as the room suddenly darkened, assessing the candelabras he was confused as the candles had only been recently refreshed. He then instinctively looked up at Morpharia, the bright and cheerful glow of yellow bled into the colour of the deepest ominous amethyst, Krissen knew what that meant.

"Exhibit your rage all you please, your former master will be rid of for good this time: As his heir and your appointed keeper…and there is nothing you can do to stop me" He whispered upward and scowled before leaving the premises for his own private quarters: Leaving the Conscience of The Labyrinth to bleed from the shade of amethyst to the deepest jet black. The general left the room unfazed but his men, though rigid and determined in their duties were quietly quaking in their boots.

Sitting on the banks of The river Sioga Jareth raised the hand that he hand splayed out on the grass, moving it towards his face like a thorn or stone had scratched his palm but he knew it was a warning spark of magic. Looking about him he stared up at the sky, the trees, then back at his hand his eyes almost crossing together he was that anxious.

"Something's wrong, something's happening but what"

"Who, huh what? What are you talking about? It's lovely here" Hoggle sighed dreamily as he laid contented his spot while listening to the stream trickle beside him.

"Something troubles the Labyrinth, we need to locate our mortal friends and soon" Jareth replied with a live-wired urgency, a turn of the hand and a crystal appeared.

"Show me Sarah"

The crystal showed nothing but transparent glass and a magnified reflection of The former monarch's face.

"Show me Tobias"

Something happened then but it was not to Jareth's liking, as his magic tool clouded over.

"Bring them both to me" Jareth immediately regretted those words as a sharp pain shot up his wrist, the crystal began to crack and shatter, then it exploded into nothing.

"Drat, a pox on the woman who caused such mayhem she had no reason to separate us" Jareth groaned

"Sarah did what was best for her brother, like it or not Goblin King, Sarah favours him above all others or have you forgotten?"

"No I have not Hogs' breath! But it appears she still holds the same stubborn selfishness I knew a decade ago"

"Ah it don't matter none" Hoggle said dismissively

"Whatever do you mean?" Jareth retorted irritably

"Do you still…?"

"Do I still what, Hoggle"

The Gnome had known the fallen king long enough to known the only occasions he ever called him by his proper name was when he could barely contain his anger: He gulped then cautiously carried on.

"Do you still love Sarah?" Hoggle allowed the words to spill out then afterward he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, ready to be teleported to the most ghastly domain in all The Underground.

"If I answer, it will not be brought up in any future discussion between us: Nothing is more important than finding Azoris and bringing the heir to safety, are we agreed?" Jareth forlornly requested whilst bringing his knees up to his chest and tossing a pebble into the brook.

The Dwarf Goblin batted his eyes in trepidation before finally taking the plunge; sitting up his weaved his huge hairy hands together in the most diplomatic pose he could muster.

"A-a-agreed"

A silent agonizing pause drifted along the riverbank and nothing but the rustling of the trees and the faint giggles of snooping nymphs could be heard. Jareth chose for his most reluctant of allies to gain momentary access into his thought, his feelings….and his heart.

"I've never stopped loving hr…" He said it so faintly with vulnerability pouring from every syllable that the goblin had to remind himself that Jareth was his ruler once.


	5. By Royal Command

**Hello loyal and patient fans, I've finally finished another chapter, I would like to warn in advance that this has heavy doses of celtic myth and mayhem, hope you don't mind too much. But don't worry it's stiil centred around Jareth and Sarah, enjoy! Reviews are charming litle things**

* * *

Jareth and Hoggle travelled quietly along the riverbank until they came to a dried up brook, the grey blossom of a Wynic Willow was obstructing his path. Jareth hesitated for a moment for this was no ordinary tree, it's weeping foliage was the boundary of The Realm of the Woodland Faerie: A territory that was fiercely defended and was watched over by the most loyal of Queen Mab's servants, only someone as audacious as Jareth would enter without permission. What was worse that not only was he entering forbidden territory, he was entering a place that was sacred to the small weavers of magic.

"Jareth, I don't like what you're up to" Hoggle stammered, he had enough bruises and cuts for one day he didn't need to be bitten by vengeful faeries too!

"You're free to return to the compound Hoggle but I suggest you walk instead of run. Would be quite embarrassing for you to be chased by fae glow bugs" Jareth unwisely voiced out before sweeping the willow's brush against his arm and stepped into the sheltered riverbed.

"For shame Jareth, former King of Goblins; you enter my domain without any grace or manner and you dismiss my kin as nothing more than '_Glow-bugs'_?" A whisper in the dark floated across the district, Hoggle was unafraid yet still sat himself on the moss and curled up into a protective ball as fast as he could.

Jareth closed his eyes and quietly chastised himself before waiting for whatever punishment there was to come. Glowing in the undergrowth was a strong sparkle of blue light surrounded by smaller flickers of pink.

"King Oberon, my apologies for the intrusion and my remarkable lack of respect – neither was merited nor justified" Jareth replied sheepishly.

"You display manners that royalty should always commit to yet I have known you long enough to guess that on this day, you really don't mean that" The King of Nymphs shrugged and gazed at the trespasser with impatience.

Oberon's eyes sparkled brighter than diamonds, his hair and beard amassed with grey and some sprinkling of his kin's infamous dust. His pale, toned body was clothed in brown breeches and a small toga across his chest, two significant pieces that proclaimed Oberon as King worn with great pride: The Siorai Bangle that was carved completely out of the sacred white bark that grew in the heart of the faerie domain and Oberon's crown of Eamerin – Emeralds from the northern mines melted and wielded into a crown.

"You don't have to answer me for my powers and skills go far before any monarch before you but I'd thought I'd ask anyway, the invader has returned to the Underground has she not?"

"…She has, your majesty" Jareth nodded

"Is she to bring chaos to our lands once more?"

"I do not believe so King Oberon, in fact she has in her possession the power to the right the wrongs that have rained upon us these past ten years" Jareth answered sincerely, his dignified reply should have eased the King's mind but it didn't.

"I hope that your faith is founded by logic and responsibility of what was and what should be your duty…and not by any certain emotion that may affect your judgement – and do not try to deny it Goblin King" Queen Mab intervened with great haste and impatience not befitting of a ruler, her entrance into the dried-up ford was accompanied by her maidens, her constituents and two of her children: Prince Kyal and Princess Selene.

"I would do nothing of the sort your highness, I bear nothing but respect and good will to your kin and to your people" Jareth bowed his head and in turn the Queen of the Faeries skimmed the turquoise chiffon fabric of her dress and curtsied. Mab was aware she had no need to do so as the title of monarch had long left him, but she had addressed him that way for so long she had no inclination to change it.

"Good intentions will always be welcomed, the nobility of their actions remain to be seen Jareth, you have yet to reveal what the humans are doing in the Underground" Mab replied sternly.

"The General's hunger for power grows steadily but that is not what I fear for our world, Airk has designs for the kingdoms which I not dare contemplate. I believe Sarah is the bait set for the boy, I believe they wish to ensnare the boy Tobias" Jareth explained with a hushed voice, a lump formed in his throat forcing him to cough out the discomfort twice. The act did not go unnoticed by the Fae's Royal Court; Oberon looked at his wife knowingly who simply shook her head despite feeling slightly sympathetic to the disgraced monarch.

"Tobias, ah yes of course the fated heir from Aboveground, the revelation caused quite a stir some years ago Jareth"

"Yes sire, all of which I was able to take in my stride for he was safe in his world…"

"But no longer, for he is back in ours? What is so significant about the child?" Oberon grumbled wearily.

"For many years I have failed to discover how he obtained it, the reason for both Krissen's and Airk's interest is simple…Tobias has Azoris" He stammered shame-facedly

"A MORTAL? YOU GAVE AZORIS TO A MORTAL??!" Oberon bellowed, his enraged aura was glowing as bright as a sunbeam.

"_The fates _gave the boy Azoris, I only discovered it's absence after I recovered from my defeat; which took over a year may I add" Jareth's defence was calm and calculating, knowing it was a fool's ploy to display anger with such an uneven tally.

"Strange how meaningless verses would drain such a power as yours once was, I never believed I would witness you heartbroken Goblin King" The Queen remarked graciously, once she appeased her furious husband.

"It was not just the verses she has much more power than that; for as the fates mistakenly proclaimed Toby as future King, they have made her Dream Keeper"

Murmurs of astonishment floated about the clearing, King Oberon simply raised his arm and there was silence once more but not without a few chuckles from the royal couple.

"Jareth why be so mournful? You have everything you have ever wanted within your grasp, if Sarah is as dutiful to the Underground as she is to the boy then order can be restored"

"I wish I was as steadfast in confidence and hope as you are King Oberon, Sarah protected her brother from an ambush by bringing us back here and the challenge is to find Sarah and Tobias before the General does"

"Then why do you dawdle so?" Prince Kyal quipped, his father shot a disapproving look and the youth shrank back into the crowd.

"I was wondering if I could replenish the fae magic that was so generously returned to me after the First Escapade" Jareth softly enquired, a rare moment of shrewdness overwhelmed the king, so much so that he could barely look the King of the Faeries in the eye. Even a decade after yet another interval of the adventurous Jareth Thaddeus not even his dalliance with a human girl could distract his people from the memory of the first time he disappeared. He had no recollection of his time away as such except for an enhanced understanding of music and when he returned he had learn to how to be a Goblin King all over again, thus sparking his long-term rivalry with General Krissen.

"Jareth have you lost your sight man? Are you not standing on the ruins of my beloved brook without a single drop to drench your feet? The source of Vanir has not flowed from this forest for a very long time: A test of endurance and loyalty to Airk and his followers but we will not submit, the only reason why my kin have not been wiped out is because of our indifference to the world outside" King Oberon began his sermon quite sarcastically but he acknowledged the weight of his words and he faltered with a hidden fear by the time he was done.

Airk cast a drought, yet the river sioga flows free how it that possible?" Jareth sat against the bark of a tree and the King and Queen briskly strode towards him with guards following behind.

"The river is part of your world Jareth, King not ours, it is a barrier between two worlds nothing more." Mad delivered softly

"But are you safe, how have you survived?"

"Nature is our greatest strength; regardless how powerful Tathar gets he will never overcome what was given. A man can dismiss a God but not the power that dwells beyond him" Oberon address his subjects this time and they eagerly agreed, not because it was the done thing but because his words were the last resort of courage for his people and never did he fail them.

"Quite an obstacle nonetheless, it blocked the fountain with a boulder from his own land, we have tried everything and it will not break – we need the mallet of King Ludma" The Queen stared long and hard into the crystal blue eyes of the fallen ruler, she was making a request without making a scene of it. Jareth sighed with great reluctance as Lord of the Snaer giants had yet to forgive him for the danger imposed on his son Ludo.

"A difficult task for anyone, especially without magic to teleport to such an inhospitable climate and I cannot afford such time to be used now but I promise I will restore Vanir myself"

"Do not insult me with promises Jareth, you forget your manners too easily; I expect nothing less than your word" Mab rejected with deviance so obvious Jareth was quietly swearing at himself.

"I give you my word as Keeper of the Underground that I will bring Ludma's hammer to you and rid the ill-luck of Airk Tathar, are we contented yet?"

"Very" King Oberon smirked; the queen looked on at her husband with a knowing smile she had to keep respectful but was glad for the comic relief.

At this point Jareth's reluctant servant was getting very restless, as a goblin who was an outcast he did not know many people by choice: Finding it extremely puzzling why anyone would go to the trouble of befriending him, in fact prior to Sarah he had no interest in companionship. Having hardly anytime for the average Underground dweller Hoggle absolutely hated putting on a show for the sake of being respectful – royal audiences include.

"Jareth we're wasting time, you don't need to ask permission we can get the source of Vanir somewhere else" The impolite gnome poked at his begrudging employer, before pulling at his sleeve. Unsurprisingly Jareth fought to ignore him and as impatience clouded Hoggle's judgement he took out a trusted tool of his that all of the faerie folk despised. The obnoxious Goblin prodded Jareth until sapphire eyes full of contempt glared back at him.

"We could go to Esme's Gully, that wench has _everything_, you know Jareth you might even find a copy of the amulet if you looked hard enough" He quipped cunningly

"I am in no mood for your wild ideas Hegart, nor will I join in your ill-timed jokes"

"But we don't need to be here, look what's more important; being hospitable or finding Sarah and Toby?" Hoggle persisted

"Who are on opposites sides of the realm now cease your pestering!"

"..If we get to the Valley of The Vanquished you can use the fountain and we can locate at least one of them before sundown" retorted the dwarf, determined to be heard for he had had as much loitering about as he could take.

Fortunately for Hoggle the Royal Couple took little notice of his protests which was a blessing in disguise for if they knew that someone other than a nymph or Goblin King had use of their water there would be big trouble.

"I wish you luck in both quests Jareth Thaddeus, I only hope that you will know which one is the more significant: The lives of your people, or the love of a mortal woman" Mab concluded and with a blinding ethereal glow both her and her dynasty disappeared, leaving her subjects to scatter back to where they came from. Gloom settled back into the forest and Jareth groaned wearily.

"My strength is weakened, my mind is frayed so out with it Humbug; what does this mad plan entail?" Jareth huffed, leaning all his weight on one leg he tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're wasting time hanging around he- OUCH!" Hoggle was so impassioned with getting out of the forest he failed to notice a mischievous sprite quietly fly up to his thumb and bite down hard.

"So it would be far more useful to wander around acres and acres of forgotten trinkets in the ruins of thousands upon thousands of childhood dreams, do I look like a scavenger to you?" Jareth admonished bitterly

"No, but you sure don't look your best either – we find the fountain, your magic is restored so will be the crystals and your canny knack to go wherever you want without walking!" Hoggle snapped before boldly stomping off towards the south where three miles would lead to the Underground's junk lady Esme Brackabrye

Meanwhile Sarah was battling with a rare moment of indecision as she nibbled on some berries she found growing in the brush just outside the city. The effort of haste faded away and was placed by intrigue, it was like any other village or sea port town on Earth but just a tad smaller, that and the cobblestones were triangular rather than oval-shaped.

Walking over a larger stone that seemed strangely hollow to her yet was not too big a distraction to stop her from walking. She didn't here the stone flap open nor did she see a flame-haired Earth Sprite look at her with curiosity.

"Stop walking on my roof! Hey, I know you….you're mother's _still_ a fraggin' aardvark!" It yelled before slamming his roof shut

Strolling down a long and narrow street with small hubs and houses on either side she heard the bustle of this strange suburbia up ahead. Upon reaching the town square she found a busy marketplace brimming with buyers and sellers, stalls made out of a strange red bamboo-type material. Half a dozen samples of fabrics blew with the westerly breeze, a group of Romany Gypsies selling necklaces of idina crystals and bracelets of jet and amber. A large table stood at the centre of this long line of various produce where three fishmongers were squabbling amongst themselves. Sarah held her breath to take a peek and witness the most brightly-blemished rainbow trout she had ever seen, curiously it reminded her of where she was and inadequacy returned just as her adventurous side was beginning to flourish. Stepping away a chill crept through the air and a gust of wind snatched away the cheeriness of the hamlet.

"GRYNOANS!!! THE GRYNOANS ARE COMING!" A woman screamed prompting the crowd to scatter, leaving their wares and their manners behind. Sarah was not yet afraid for she had not heard of or seen a 'grynoan' before but she was being shoved in all sorts of directions as people barged through trying to find shelter.

Pandemonium finally wrecked havoc once the storm clouds drew in, it was then through a tiny break in the sky did she see the creatures that evoked such terror upon the land. Flying fiends the colour of charcoal, with scarlet eyes and a body that crossed between what looked to be a griffin and a gargoyle: Not that she had ever seen either before but she had long put aside logic since her return from her first expedition to the labyrinth.

"Airk has unleashed the Demons of Krakatoa; for what reason, have we not been obedient?" A fish Monger whispered while urging Sarah to crouch down with him, Sarah murmured a place that she knew of but it seemed impossible that he could.

"Run home my lady and don't look back" The stranger warned, Sarah swore his accent was that of a Scotsman, far too many nonsensical things were happening all at once that she felt ill.

"My home is…quite far from here"

"Then may I be your host for this evening?" The fisherman did not wait for a reply, snatching up her arm he dragged her to her feet and ran along the narrow path from where she came.

Shadows and screeching noises rang out before the loud slamming sounds of destruction; she wanted to look back but had to watch her footing.

"Where are you taking me?"

"As far away from Airk's minions as possible, he never sends them for any reason – perhaps a punishment or a lesson to teach: I only wish I knew what it was" Panted the fish-monger as he pulled her up a steep hill towards a tiny cottage at the summit. Sarah stopped for a moment and saw the carnage down below; the Grynoans had swooped down and had smashed everything in their path, a growl echoed along the region and the creatures flew away out of sight.

"Something's happened, something is not right at all – Hurry lass hurry!" The anxious man charged up the hill with the hapless girl in tow and burst through the door of his home. A woman with a pink shawl and a strange glittering apron rushed to see what the commotion was about.

"Euan Stewart what is the meaning of you almost breaking our only front door and who may this child be?"

"_I_ my dearest Meara was going about the duties of my profession when low and behold the great Heathen's pets start bearing their anger out on the townsfolk….again!" Evan grumbled with gritted teeth.

"Damned wretch of a man, the general is a fool to trust a warlock – Jareth was pesky and selfish but he served us a whole lot better than Krissen ever will!" Meara raged while ushering her husband to sit before pottering about in the kitchen for some herbal tea. Unfortunately for Sarah, the observant seaman had spied her alarm once Jareth's name was mentioned.

"Aye he was a raucous rogue but I'd prefer that any day to what we're forced to live with now" Evan sighed while distracting his troubled mind as he reached for his pipe.

"Y-you mentioned a place that I know is not part of this realm, you mentioned Krakatoa…as in Krakatoa, Indonesia Krakatoa?"

"I-n-d-o-n-e-s-i-a? I do not know of such a place but there are tales of a great angry mountain that raged and ripped up the sky Aboveground many, many years ago. Spitting out molten rock so far, it fell here to our own realm. A Chasm called Colm is where the beasts have their lair" The seaman explained ominously.

"Home of the Heathen worshippers, you would have to be strong of courage and ill of sense to wander through such a place. Our people's greatest mistake was to let Krissen keep his allegiances with that menace"

"The former King we had was a good one; impetuous, crude at times but always fair and wise. The people were angry with him to the destruction of the Labyrinth – such power should never be meddled with – but we, I never imagined this"

"You voted for his abdication? He actually obliged you?" Sarah asked, leaning forward in the chair with clasped, clammy hands.

"He had no choice Krissen had the people on his side, but he manipulated us, he manipulated our contempt for him and turned it into hate and it worked for a while" Meara nodded after placing the tray of the most curious tea set. The odd-looking china was the colour of seashells and reminded her of a tequila sunrise.

_Boy, I'd love a tequila sunrise right now_ Sarah thought, lifting her cup she patiently waited for the tea to be poured. A stream of deep burgundy dripped into Evan's cup and nodding gratefully to his wife he took a sip. Sarah's brows furrowed in confusion as she witness what looked to be juice filling up her own, bizarrely the kindly hostess didn't seem to notice. The sweetness of the source pinched at her cheeks, Sarah had not tasted herbal tea for a number of years but remembered that it was not that potent. Spluttering in astonishment as she realised she was drinking tequila sunrise.

"Is it too hot dear, I'm so sorry"

"No, not at all it's fine, thank you" Sarah struggled to get the words out but once the embarrassment was over with she took bigger mouthfuls of her secret beverage. Meara nodded bashfully before sitting down next to the fireplace.

"Aye it was a catastrophic mistake on our part, who are we to judge and scorn that our king falls in love with?" Evan shrugged and the remark was swiftly trampled on by Sarah's quiet snickering.

"I have heard differently they say his pride was lost and not his heart, what proof is there that he loved her at all?"

"What proof, my dear? His denouncement of his title and his rule after a court granted him one last chance to redeem himself but he refused for the price was too high" Meara drank her tea and looked upon the stranger with puzzled eyes, the trial of Jareth Thaddeus was a huge affair: An event where half the kingdom besieged the Great hall of justice to listen to his fate – yet her guest seemed unfamiliar with the historic day.

"By what price did your theatrical King refuse to pay" She said softly although she had an idea of the answer she wanted to hear it from someone else: Just so it was not one of her many precious illusions of her and the former Goblin King.

"Most of his power was stripped anyway but all that mattered to him was to keep his dignity intact and to keep watch of the one whose love he lost"

"Nobody had ever witnessed such a trade before, in fact the general was most displeased as it was not the retribution he was aiming for, King Jareth will always be one step ahead…his mistrust in others make him so" Meara concluded sympathetically.

"You must pardon my cynicism but how would humble earnest folk like yourselves know what a Fae King wants?" Try as she might she could not yearn for Jareth's tender side the way she once did.

"Evan doesn't, but I do; I was a servant to his majesty many years ago – he disappeared for a while and when he returned he remembered nothing of his journey or even his own mind. Vulnerable and lonesome as any child I've seen" Meara was whispering with such a bleak memory she soon shook it away and feigned a smile but Sarah was glimpsing at real pain, expressed like a troubled mother.

Snaer Mountain, Toby was beginning to enjoy his surroundings however barren it was, the terrain still held quite captivating beauty. Folding his arms upon the friendly beast's head the boy felt at peace, his worry for his sister long gone.

"I have to hand it to you Ludo, your neighbourhood is pretty nice" He said wearily

"Not bad place to live but Ludo likes forest; ludo has great fun in the forest. Thought not when nasty Goblins hit me" The furry giant crooned.

"Why would they hurt you ludo?" Toby yawned

"Guards get restless, use Ludo for target practise" He croaked ashamedly, the boy frowned then patted the goblin's head to comfort him.

"Sawah saved me, good friend she was; hope she is well" It was only then did Toby start to fret for his sister, looking around with Sarah on his mind and the mountain did not look so pretty anymore. Did she follow him back to the underground or was she back home trying to calm his hysterical mother he wished he knew.

He didn't notice the amulet glowing around his neck but he drifted into the most inexplicable calm, contentment shrouded his troubled thoughts and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

"Guard her well…Goblin King" He said softly, the message of love and concern for his sister scattered with the wind over plains and fields until the boy's whisper fell into the ears of Jareth Thaddeus whom abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around before delving into memory and the possibilities of what may be, he never even thought about it being something of absurdity, a voice dreamed up by a weary mind.

"Thy will be done" Closing his eyes he desperately wanted to know where his reluctant apprentice was, but the power of Azores was now restored and despite being claimed by a new owner Jareth felt satisfied.

Trekking through many miles of steep hill and thorny dale, the fallen monarch's manners and patience were all but spent. With every step he made he struggled to decide what was of the greatest importance; his realm or his heart's desire. Judgement was not too far away but still he refused to make a choice. With the added weight on his shoulders Jareth was about to grab the pesky dwarf up in the air when Hoggle suddenly stopped at looked down at the valley below.

With the setting of the sun, a thousand trinkets of toys, jewellery boxes, doll houses, bare bushes wrapped in luck charms and tiers of tricycles and prams stretched out to the amber sky.

"Not too long now Jareth, we'll force Esme to lead us to the fountain, quench your fae thirst and _then_ we go to Sarah" Hoggle remarked boisterously, letting his excitement dispel his fears the dwarf raced down the wayside, tripping and sliding over the piles of junk that strewn his path.

Jareth opened his mouth then closed it again, knowing it was pointless to chastise the goblin knowing full well Hoggle had a very good plan, watching his footing Jareth slowly made his way down to Esme's valley, still thinking of Sarah at every step.


	6. The Great Escape

**Hey, more original ideas in this but still very much the J/S love story we've all been completely obsessed about for the past twenty-one years enjoy!**

* * *

In a dank corridor Airk Tathar was gazing out of the window, notoriety had brought him power but it also burdened him with a great amount of loneliness: On most days he savoured the novelty of going about his business without any interfering, for only the bravest of servants would announce his supper of a summons from the steward. Power was his very reason for being and nothing in the underground was greater than Fae Magic. But with his hatred of Jareth followed a dangerous curiosity to the one who held his heart, Airk had always been rather dismissive of love but there was something about the Union of the Goblin King and the mortal woman Sarah. Immortality was the one last dream of mankind, last meaning unobtainable, to outwit Father Time was a foolish idea but one that had been pondered forever. The Heathen Consort was completely baffled by how Jareth could give up such a blessed gift for some illusion such as love – what did Sarah have that made her so special that Jareth Thaddeus gave up his rule to protect her? It was there in that lonesome hall that Airk decided that while Tobias was Jareth's heir, Sarah was of greater significance to him, perhaps holding more power than what was once realised.

A roll of thunder rumbled outside and Airk could hear the Goblins panic as everyone outside ran for cover. A thick cloud sprawled high over the horizon and a screech louder than the most viscous panther echoed over the city. Airk grinned at the dramatic return of his pets, with a heavy strut his boots stomped along the hall, down the spiral staircase and out into the courtyard. Two of the Grynoans perched on the battlements and one flapped his wings before gracefully landing beside his master, growling low the creature stretched his wings one last time before becoming sedate. Three courageous guards came down from the left wing of the castle and attempted to make a perimeter with only the length of their arms and their duty-bound iron will to guide them. Chambers maids with their bundles of laundry pushed themselves hard against the wall; one who was violently shaking with fear was not comforted by the consort's arrival. Disgusted by her helplessness she was forced to bow to him for dashing into the safety of the servants' quarters.

"Must you have them in my domain?" A voice called out, the warlock turned to find his superior looking wary and anxious. He knew that Krissen feared them and for those few moments He was the Steward of Goblin City not the General.

"They appear monstrous my liege but I assure you they are faithful" The heathen patted his creature of destruction under his beak; the Grynoan simply growled it was not a purr of content or spite. As natives of the darkest realm in the Underground that had no use or need for emotion, it simply swished it's tail only once.

"Accusations are a tiresome nuisance; your beloved pets are no concern to me but the Beasts of Colm being in the City will not go down well with the people"

"…and When pray tell did you begin to take note of what insignificant simpletons want? If you do not wish them to be here you merely have to say so – Do not hide behind your so-called will of the people. A law of the Underground you have long since corrupted" Airk sneered, dancing his bony fingers over the Grynoan's wing.

"Very well I admit it; Allow your pets to go where they are duty bound for I will not have them in my kingdom, let alone my own home" Krissen replied sternly, turning back up the steps he braced himself for a vengeful tactic from his consort and Airk did not disappoint.

"A home stolen from another if I recall…" Tathar mocked menacingly.

"There is work to be done, I leave for the towns now – accompany me if you wish" The general bellowed with not one ounce of his bravado lost he swaggered back to the throne room to prepare.

The guards went back to their post and Airk was left alone with his minions, smoothing a hand over the beast's snout and brow he splayed his palm against it's black forehead and concentrated. Vast acres of rock and stone were followed by trees, then the junk-filled mass that was Valley of the Vanquished and then the fishing village of Lissien. The heathen relished in the images of the panic-stricken, fear held such majestic beauty in large numbers. Upon the blur of a dozen faces he saw a woman look up at the sky not with fear but with something else, tensing up his hand he delved further into the creature's mind. He realised that the woman was not afraid at all and yet she was being hurried to safety, she seemed curious, puzzled even.

"Sarah…so that's where you've been hiding, but not for long I'm afraid" Airk whispered to himself, he smiled with the greatest spite and malice and stroked his pet with more compassion that it's recipient would come to know, not that it would care anyway.

Stepping back he watched in awe as the beast squawked, before restlessly tapping it's paws. The heathen was about to issue an order when common sense reminded him that no Allie was to be found in the Castle, he gazed suspiciously at the guards then turned to his pet once more.

'_Find his Queen; bring her back to me if she resists...kill her'_ Commanded by Telepathy the Grynoan stretched his hind legs, his front paws and then his wings. A gust of air exploded about the courtyard and the creature took flight, a cloud of the darkest grey spawned directly above it. Another pierced the sky with it's before chasing after the dominant one, Airk's cloak billowed towards him and he grinned even if the boy was of more importance he knew that Jareth would want no harm to come to Sarah.

Climbing the open staircase towards the battlements where the Last Grynoan awaited him, Airk was brimming with excitement over his scheming: The general may have had rule of law but the rule of fear was of far greater substance. Ripping off his cape, the ambitious Consort stretched a leg over the predator's neck he used his staff to balance himself. Placing the tool upon his lap he violently slammed his two hands together; he brought the up to his face then pried them open again. Chain mail three feet long and two inches thick appeared out of nowhere. With not one shred of trepidation he roped the metal around the beast's neck; the Grynoan rose up on his hind legs, leapt into the sky and raced across the horizon escorted by the storm cloud.

"We've been walking for hours, I need to rest my feet – Why hasn't Esme appeared to us yet?" Hoggle grumbled, he sat on a discarded flower pot and tended to his blistering feet.

"Hush up Hothead, our fair junk lady has always been obstinate and unruly even when I was King. What makes you think she'll be any less inhospitable now?" Jareth sighed; he massaged his back and groaned with his aching bones.

"Cause I know that she has never once turned away from a trade-off, ever; something is wrong here" Hoggle snapped, kicking the bucket over he began to dig through the pile of unwanted trinkets. Chimes, friendship bracelets, hair pins, ribbons, dozens and dozens of diaries nothing was too fanciful for Esme. Jareth picked up a dilapidated journal and put the binder over his mouth, the discovery had given him food for thought but it was an idea that was best kept to himself.

The disgraced ruler glared impatiently as the gnome had dug a hole so deep that only the tip of his balding head was showing. Becoming more and more puzzled as Jareth believed he was hearing funny noises, a whistle, a flute, a panpipe and was astounded to witness the Goblin unearth a tuba.

"That won't do, that won't do at all, ooh what do we have here?" Goblins could be quite strong when the occasion called for it, with one great push Hoggle shoved the long sable-coloured cylinder out of the junk pile. It rolled along than stopped at Jareth's feet. Fascinated he picked it up and looked upon it with a sense of déjà vu but had no idea why.

"Weird piece of wood wouldn't you say Goblin King, any worth to it?"

"It's an instrument of some sort it's a…a didgeridoo" He replied softly

"A Didger what-now? An instrument you say, louder than a Tuba or flute?"

"I don't know I've never seen one be-fore" Jareth stammered, his bewilderment and recognition of the object worried him greatly.

"What – you just said what is was – that's even if it is what you say it is even though you say you've never seen it before!" The Goblin babbled irritably with arms flailing, nostrils flaring, eyebrows raised high.

"I haven't, at least I don't think I have" Jareth's voice was becoming hoarse and despondent; he wished his memory would just come back to him.

"Know how to play?"

Jareth unsteadily clasped his hands around the mouthpiece and curving his bottom lip began to blow the instrument. A low hum that resounded through the Earth and tingled their feet spread across the valley; Hoggle gawped at the object then stuck his fingers in his ears.

"If that don't chase her tail nothing will!" He yelped, sure enough after a few more minutes of the strange music that trembled so deep it made both their stomachs rumble, the two were confronted by the furious tradeswoman.

"Stop, I SAID STOP!! You don't know what you're doing, don't 'cha know what time it is – they'll be here any minute!"

"Who, _who will be here any minute?_ Hoggle's inquisition tempted fate to answer accordingly, the twilight sky ruptured into dark grey a long rumble of thunder was heard:. Could have been so easily mistaken for drums, a call to war and Jareth stared up at the sky just in time to see a Grynoan cry out and open it's beak. A flurry of flames obliterated tons of Esme's beloved treasures, the pyres were now burning. Another exhale of fire lit up the valley and surrounded the cornered trio in the blink of an eye.

Jareth took his reluctant servant by the scruff of the neck and placed him on a Victorian's doll house, pushing the junk-loaded wench behind him. Jareth only had his arms to bar the flames from his face but he could feel the heat, high above the fire's shimmering wave he saw the creatures fly off out of sight.

"They didn't stop, why haven't they stopped?" He roared over the crackling flames.

"Why, do you want 'em to come back? They fly over every night and every night they burn another acre of my lovely valley!" Esme barked, not deciding who she was more angry with, the intruders on foot or the threat from the sky.

"Why didn't you answer when we called you?" Hoggle yelped while clinging to the safety of the tiny roof for dear life.

"Sanity may not be the trait of Goblins but it holds quite well with me, I do what I do every night – I hide!"

Jareth dodged and leaned as far away from the flames as he could but pain ripped through his left leg as his breeches caught fire. Instinct barged to far in front of common sense for while Jareth patted down his limbs his shirt caught fire. Squirming and screaming with agony he fell to the ground hard, Hoggle jumped from the house and both he and Esme frantically hauled Jareth up along the hillside but. The fae King was too heavy for the likes of a 3ft Goblin and an old hag and the smoke was overwhelming.

Hoggle dropped Jareth's left arm and rummaged in his pockets for his bag of useless bric-a-brac; marbles, pieces of string, luck charms and three tiny pebbles.

"Ooh I hope these will work!" He whined, scooping them up in his hand he tensed his arm and focused hard. He threw the capsules as hard as he could against the stream of fire that was blocking their path.

Large droplets of water spewed across the barrier, dousing out the flames; picking his targets more carefully the goblin threw another pebble. All the while Esme took off her bursting backpack and started to dig deep, what initially looked to be a fan unfolded into an old and worn stretcher. Never being one for manners she dragged and kicked the stricken King before he rolled unto the stretcher, picking at the hillside she found a Cub Scouts flag and tied Jareth and the stretcher together.

"What are you waiting for, move your stumpy legs slowpoke!" She wailed, taking one handle she dashed along the narrow path that led to the safety of her shack. Hoggle swiftly followed and took up the slack from behind, it was a very awkward rescue and from the burns his superior had sustained he wasn't sure it was entirely worth it.

"We have searched high and low for you all day, if we found you before they got here maybe some good trading you would have had today – but now we have no time, that ol' faerie fountain do you still have it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, the source of Vanir heh, Oberon would send me to the bog for such a crime!" Esme wheezed nervously, her eyes darted everywhere in the mere mention of the Nymph King's name. Unsurprisingly the dwarf was not convinced by the claim of innocence.

"I've got no time for your hustling' you have it or you don't – do you have the Fae water or not? He'll die without it!" Hoggle was getting more and more anxious as he looked upon the scorched flesh of his master, he noticed he was groaning in pain but was making a hissing sound, an S sound.

"Die, him? HA! I may be a hermit and know little of the world outside my lovely valley but I'm old enough to remember the former King being immortal!" She scorned.

"By Lumiere's Ghost, he gave that up ages ago – weren't you there at the court? He gave it up for the girl, only his magic can protect him now, hurry!"

Esme's mouth opened and closed several times, during which she made whimpers and odd little sounds of incredulity before finally shaking her fist in defeat.

"Oh all right I have it in the basement, follow me and don't touch anything!" Esme huffed, stomping in to her home along the box-sized room where the dwarf trampled on her clothes. He wished he had not been so harsh with her for his punishment was to drag his great lug of an employer all by himself.

Discarding a rug off the floor the junk lady that was known for shrewdness and constant suspicion of other was forced to unveil her most prized possession. Pull up the door she took a bejewelled candelabrum and bounded down the stairs, Hoggle stared at the steep descent and nervously looked back and Jareth. After slamming his hands down in defeat he dragged Jareth all the way down into the gloom of Esme's cellar, his body jolting with every slam of the stretcher against the concrete.

The basement was everything Hoggle was not expecting, cool and spacious and with the exception of some racks of wine nothing of great significance. Light peeked weakly through the girdles from above as the two walked from her house to be right underneath Esme's backyard. The corridor stretched a mile long the walls carved from the red Earth and at the very end stood the great fountain of the Fae race. With an astounding array of white marble and shimmering silver it lit up like the sun, shaped like a sarcophagus the water lat shallow and still. It truly was a sight to behold and the goblin was mesmerised, he pushed the stretcher to the mouth of the fountain. Untying the string he then pushed the stretcher high enough for a semi-conscious Jareth to slither into the water. The source of Vanir lined around his body like a cocoon, a rare moment of serenity for the troubled invalid. Bobbing calmly about in the small space of recovery he began to dream, too many to be pleasant, too many to reflect on. Images of what was and what promised to be passed through his mind and soul like lightning, all the while the scorched flesh was soothed and swiftly healing. Hoggle watched in awe and Jareth flinched and squinted as the memories and premonitions came charging through his psyche.

He remembered how wounded his pride was to resort to deceit when he saw a glimpse of the peach in Sarah's hand, he recalled the surge of pride as Sarah held him tighter when his other guests gawped at the nimble-footed maiden. How he screamed at the very edge of Oblivion when Sarah made him fall so hard into blackness, Jareth saw Sarah naked and laughing underneath a blanket, he saw Toby as a man sitting on his throne. Feeling the wind on his face he saw the sky split in two and heard his young love scream in grief.

'JARETH!' The vision called to him long after he snapped his eyes open and shot up from his watery chamber. Breathing hard with his sodden strands of his hair dangled like rags, his drenched shirt cast over his lean physique like glue, he stomped out of the cellar and out into the valley.

"That treasure has been illegally kept but Oberon might be lenient if it sets the plan in motion" He warned Esme, Jareth never repented his abruptness, it was expected of a King to act so – regardless whether the title was void or not.

"Whose plan, your plan? I didn't think you had one, in fact I'm quite sure you did-"

"Hush up hedgehog! I've got somewhere for you to be, I send you to the Eastern Settlement tell Aziz to prepare for my arrival and set a place for an Aboveground guest" Jareth commanded.

"But I" The Goblin did not have a chance to finish his sentence for Jareth gleefully revealed a crystal and threw it at him. Next thing Hoggle knew he was at the clearing beside a pen of pigs, behind him was a hamlet of huts and tree houses – home to the Pagan tribes.

Jareth vanished soon after sprinting for a few yards before fading into thin air, leaving Esme outraged and alone again.

"Your welcome" She huffed

Snuggled up in the narrow space of the armchair Sarah was engrossed on what was now the third tale of The Rise of General Krissen, she imagined there being campfires of the beach with people hanging on to every word Evan was that good. If he was not so militant Sarah would have admired Krissen's skills as a revolutionary, that's of course if he directed it at something other than Jareth's downfall. Evan had explained the many plots and rivals for the throne long after his placement as steward, after a few hours of boisterous story-telling Evan suddenly became nervous and subdued. For with the recalling of great battles fought and won he finally came to the true extent of the disgraced King's banishment. How he was forced to live in Colm for a few years until he appealed to the Citizens of Goblin City to transfer to some place better.

"As angry as we were, Colm is foul and wretched place so we all agreed to his plea and so Jareth has lived in that compound of his ever since" Evan deliberated while chewing on his pipe.

"Krissen's wrath was to double the taxes and take the lion's share of the trade profits, the village threatened an uprising so he backed down" Evan chuckled.

"So he backed down, not a common thing for a war leader to do" Sarah mused as she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders.

"Pride is a dangerous thing especially with those in authority; his command was being compromised so in desperation he hired the heathen to be his counsel…"

"…And The Grynoans to evoke fear as his rule of law" Meara morosely interjected.

"Surely Jareth or someone of a higher power can undo his malice maybe even overthrow him" Sarah, discarded the shawl and was appalled by the state of affairs that the former Goblin King had hid from her.

"The Underground is not what it once was, a realm of enchantment and an endless source of magic. But that magic is failing, only those of the Fae race contribute to the ways of Wicca, the Labyrinth was always a force unto itself – Only the power of Azoris can bring together these separate entities in harmony." Evan explained his wife was getting rather tired of not being able to bring her own opinion in so she fought much harder than before to make it so.

"Jareth had unlimited power at one point, you might think we might have feared him because of that but the people never did. That's the difference; Jareth had never asked the people or the Goblin race for anything and yet we trusted him implicitly. Here we have Krissen demanding it but it will never be given, regardless of what he does to us" Meara smiled smugly for she was able to say something of importance without her husband putting an oar in. But her satisfaction was short-lived as she realised Evan lost interest in the subject.

A Low howl rumbled through the air, at first Sarah though it was a gust of wind accompanying the coming storm but looked at her hosts as their smiles dropped from their faces.

"A Calling, the mayor to ease the anxiety most probably – fat lot of good that will do, you're best to stay here miss" Evan said softly before grabbing his scarf and heading out the door.

"Y-You said that Jareth _had _unlimited power, what happened?" Sarah shot up from the chair and obstructed Meara from leaving too.

"The Court of course, that was his punishment I already told you he gave it up – he gave it all up for her" The woman sighed impatiently, Sarah was dazed by the reply enough to be left alone in the cottage without a second look. So many questions and not enough answers.

"Perhaps those were not Crocodile tears after all" She whispered to the lonely gloom, closing her hand into a fist she raised out the door and followed the steady stream of people back into town.

Her determined pace was calmed but the cowers and the sudden shroud of fear sweeping over the people, daring to move that extra yard closer she crouched down beside a 3ft wall and listened in. Clouds rolled on ever darker while Airk and his pet stole the comfort and feeling of safety from many Lissien folk.

"A pleasant evening is it not? Another day's work is done another handsome debt paid to our most gifted General" The only mark of bravery that any of the crowd could muster was a scowl and a glare of absolute hatred The heathen favourite sport was goading and humiliating people, he made sure all the Underground knew it remembering there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Many months you have asked for the source of your troubles, for the thorn in your side to be removed: Observe your true oppressor" The High Priest stretched his hand towards a wall and tensed up his index finger, the crowd gasped as the sandstone wall started to make scratching noises and spew out dust.

They quickly realised he was making a sketch drawing, an astonishing portrait of a young boy with wide eyes and thick wild hair, no detail was at risk of error and when Airk was done he made pulling gestures with his hand. Like the peel of a fruit or old and haggard wallpaper, the drawing slipped of the wall a gust of wind picked it up where the sketch suddenly multiplied into hundreds and flew away with breeze to all the four corners of the Underground. Sarah didn't notice the bubbles or the flashes of pink that was hovering about the place, picking up the drawing she realised it was made of raw leather. She recognised her brother immediately and was baffled by the word used to describe him.

"Usurper, Toby?" The audacious accusation was enough to give life to the fire of her temper; she shot up from the ground but was startled by the sudden snatch of her hands. Her mouth dropped as she looked down at herself and glimpsed at the visionary ball gown she wore once upon a time so very long ago. Two pools of glistening turquoise, stern and fearless burned into her, nestling his head against hers Jareth silently pleaded with her to keep calm as faceless duplicates of the couple surrounded them.

"What tomfoolery is this?" Airk spat

"Do you ever wander outside the palace your eminence? This is the norm for us simple folk, ghosts of the old King's broken dream. They have appeared in every corner of the kingdom and nobody knows how to get rid of them" Evan shrugged, struggling to disguise his glee for the wretched consort's plans had come unstuck again.

"Remember the steps, this is our only chance" He nodded his once to encourage her then began to hum As The World Falls Down, in a heartbeat Sarah remembered when to sway left and right and began to waltz with him.

Jareth was delighted for he had expected some protest but there was hardly any time to protest for a disciple of the dark arts was banishing the figments one by one. Jareth veered them as far away from Tathar as he could but the game was soon up. The dream faded along with the illusion of grandeur and by the contemptuous roars of their enemy, the couple ran for their lives. Jareth pulled Sarah on ever faster and before having a chance to chastise his speed Sarah could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet.

Memories of those that did not belong to her raced through her mind; the image of a beast whose fur was the colour of a cloud amid a setting sun: A shade of the weakest yellow, she saw Jareth as young boy blissfully happy in the company of this gentle giant. Self-awareness came in the blink of an eye; Jareth released his hold of her shoulder and laughed triumphantly.

"You did it Sarah, you brought him back to me I knew you could do it!"

"What the hell? H-how high are we?" Sarah stammered as she looked down at the kingdoms below.

"Valren, my luck dragon you brought him back to me and he's been dead for millennia!" He chuckled while his beloved pet unexpectedly dipped lunging Sarah forward. Frightened for her life, she tightly pinched Valren's fur with her hands.

"No, you mustn't do that, he gets ticklish!" Too late, after some very sharp moves Jareth fell far below leaving Sarah to hang on by herself, through several branches and bits of bramble Jareth crash landed into a bush. Jareth heard voices about him but was too dazed to know where he was. A blur of a man came into view and stared at the stricken Goblin King with a huge grin on his face"

"How now, Thaddeus?"

"A pleasure to see you too, Aziz" Jareth croaked


	7. Reluctant Heroes

**Phew, here it is at last my lastest chapter - I'm hoping things will start to make sense to people. I have tried my best to smooth it out a little. The story is shaping up I promise you. R&R and enjoy! **

* * *

Jareth Thaddeus had ate far too much humble pie since his abdication, a King once so proud and forthright was now reduced to the equivalent of a rag-tag revolutionary. The confidence in his power to influence was all but gone, for he had consequences to think of when before there was none. A slip of the tongue would send all who came in contact with him and even after ten years he had no fear of death even if the occasion called for it. All that mattered to him as he crawled out of the bush was the safety of his realm and his beloved Sarah, Jareth barely paid attention to his friend as he squinted up at the sky upon hearing Sarah's nervous cries for help. 

"Valren, come here to me" The exiled monarch called out to his pet, watching closely as the luck dragon dithered a while, shielding his eyes from the sun Jareth could see Sarah's entire body clinging to Valren for dear life.

The sun-drenched beast swooped down gracefully; Jareth stroked the ghost of his friend in a melancholic manner before patting Sarah on the back.

"You're safe now Sarah, he has landed" Jareth was bewildered as the brunette violently shook her head, the child in her had obviously taken control: Fear was indeed a funny thing.

"Sarah, come there is work to be done; Oppressors to be fought, lost kin to be found, _empty stomachs to be fed_" Jareth iterated impatiently, still she did not budge. Forced to pull her up he carried her off the creature's huge back, stumbling backward as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and huddled close to him.

"Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again" She murmured, her eyes were still shut and she was trembling, he gave one last blessing to his pet even in death Valren always gave Jareth the best of everything.

"Rest Easy old friend, be gone with you" Jareth said softly, now that the dream had served it's purpose it turned to sand and dispersed into the winds. Jareth held Sarah tight, for it was he who now needed comforting.

"What was that; how did you?" Sarah stammered

"Not my doing, only my dream my instruction…you brought him back to me Sarah and I thank you" Jareth slowly set her down, his eyes kept firmly on hers then composing himself he turned to the Lord of the Pagans.

"Aziz, we have a crisis to discuss" Jareth sighed, he took some steps ahead before looking back and gesturing Sarah to walk ahead, Aziz smiled and beckoned for her to follow Jareth's instruction. Warily she did on passing Jareth took in the smell of her perfume, the yearning came back and the sadness intensified.

Luckily for Toby Journey's End was looming as he could hear grunting and low gruff noises that reminded him of cattle, up the hill Ludo stomped and the relief of being home came out in a loud sigh. The hamlet was a mass of terracotta and large hives carved from stone, fires were being lit everywhere as dusk finally settled across the mountain. Still clinging on to the beast's shoulders Toby was warily greeted by the summit dwellers; all had fur of multiple shades of auburn, some as bright as a sunset others as dark as hazel. All lined up to greet Ludo, nodding eagerly then looking upon the human child with less enthusiasm. Ludma sat on his misshapen throne, a remnant of molten rock from the last volcanic eruption and strode towards his son; Toby could feel the creature tense up.

"Little Ludo, big trouble you embrace; out so long no good without warning I- who you? He frowned at the human boy who very reluctantly slipped down from the Goblin's back, facing Ludma nervously with eyes glued to his tall wooden crown.

"Father, him friend, him Toby – very special is he, very special" Ludo babbled, trying so hard to be strong-willed but only ended up looking down at his feet.

"Should be home, Goblin city very far, him should not be here" Ludma replied chastising and stern

"Him not from city, Him very special, Toby very special" Ludo spread his arm around the boy's shoulder; it ached by the Goblin's weight but Toby found it comforting to see his presence being defended.

"How special?"

"He from…..Aboveground father, he kin of Lady Sarah" Ludo answered with great almost agonising hesitation.

"How he here? Him great risk to us, should bad warlord find out…."

_Warlord_ Toby thought, then recalled the busker who attempted to kidnap him, a name which would prove to be a great mistake on his part"

"Krissen, do you mean a guy called Krissen?" A hushed silence fell over the village, tense; a moment so laden with fear Toby could almost taste it.

"General? Him know General, how if he an Aboveground dweller?" Ludma demanded as he stared face to face at his son who tried to break away.

"How, Ludo?" His father persisted

"Jareth Thaddeus, good king Ludma" Ludo whined, whispers spread across the crowd like wildfire, the ruler of the Ludese merely raised his arms up and there was silence again. Putting a wide hand against his mouth the king nodded to himself, wandered back to his throne and slumped heavily into it.

"Dearie, dearie me, bad trouble you bring, bad trouble we are in" The sovereign sighed.

Toby was treated to a meal of giant red mushrooms and strange leaves that reminded him of courgettes, fortunately his pudding was far more satisfying: Strange cakes called amborune, texture as light as fairy cakes and colour and yellow as sandstone. He drank from a large bowl on what he assumed was some sort of root beer, gazing at his new friend as it gulped his down greedily.

"Melted Copper, so very nice; you like?"

"This, this stuff is melted copper?

"You no like?" Quipped a young Ludese goblin, Ludve an inquisitive cousin of Ludo; beady black eyes, lop-sided fringe. His skulking curiosity was no better than a chimpanzee, which Toby immediately warmed to.

"Let be Ludve, go eat supper – nice food Toby?" Ludo asked softly, the boy could only nod as he supped at the delicious beverage, however slow-accepting he was to the fact of it being the dullest metal on Earth.

Despite some early reservations Toby allowed himself to be entertained by the strange mountain folk that became his reluctant hosts. Sitting cross-legged on an exquisite rug, he watched the beasts, cart wheeling and jumping around to amuse both King and guest, strange multiple drums the shape of diamonds were beat heavy and loud, rattlers missed the rhythm that soon enough it just came out as discordant noise. The ludese were nervous, Toby could tell and the incompetence he felt made him miss his sister all the more

The night ended with curiosity of the village folk finally be sated by exhaustion of their daily chores, Toby was quietly ushered into the largest hive of the summit, long rectangular carvings were curved around the edge of the floor. Despite sparse furnishings the hub was warm and tidy. Huge blankets zigzagged the colours of Earth and fire aligned the cribs, they look far too thin to be comfortable nonetheless Toby spread his frame across it. Allowing the crackle of the campfires outside to be his lullaby he soon drifted off to sleep.

A camp fire far in the deepest wood of the underground had less calming affect, for as the flames danced wildly it tempted troubled thought to linger a lot longer than what was good for anyone. Conversation was a delight that was not indulged in by either Jareth or Sarah, even after the important matter of a possible revolt was decided they felt less exuberance than what was needed.

"What of Toby, why must he be put at risks for your mistakes? For the mistakes of those you are bound to" Sarah finally inquired, venom still rife in her voice, a loud crack of thunder appeared from nowhere. Both Aziz and Jareth cowered under the cloudless sky, both men silently begged for appeasement.

"Hush, never ever denounce the fates I have plentiful enough to vex me I don't need the ultimate power chastising my efforts because of you" The blonde whispered harshly.

"You have yet to answer my question Jareth Thaddeus _former King_ of the Goblins" Even after all this time Sarah's cruelty stabbed swift into his heart; his pride was doing much better either.

"He must learn what I learned, to be at one with what this realm represents what the jewel he wears represents: Goblin, human, Fae" He raised his fingers harshly, they had hardly ate, weary bones dragging down two fiercely determined minds.

"Once he is proclaimed King, could he transfer power back to you?" Her eyes swatted to the fire before the seriousness of the situation turned her eyes into cold ice.

"Sarah, nothing like this has ever occurred before: You have to face the possibility that Toby will rule over the Underground" Jareth pleaded

"Not gonna happen, not if I'm here to stop it, not if I saved him" The young woman sniped

"So your final wish to Jareth will be the destruction of his world, my world, and the homes of those friends who helped you so long ago? They mean nothing to you?" The disgraced monarch mockingly enquired

"This is the life of a child, my brother who wants to grow up and be a guitarist not to be your son King or Tutankhamen!" Sarah sobbed

"Legends are like laments, I married my wife many years ago and yet the way Jareth described you was something of a prophecy, a beautiful dream, you're no dream. The milk of your youth has turned sour, so sour and you don't even realise it" Aziz said scathingly.

Sarah turned to strike him but Jareth caught her fist in his palm, no words were exchanged just one stare that tried to thaw another. Jareth succeeded as Sarah posture crumbled. Taking her hand to his lips he kissed it softly and with it came that strange pleading face that did not suit such a man.

"When judgement makes it last toll, you or your brother may be our last hope. To it for those who reside here, do it for Toby. Whatever happens to us is inconsequential, the labyrinth must survive" Jareth said gravely

Sarah's confusion was evident but she never uttered another word, dragging her feet to the nearest shack where a hammock was waiting.

"You are a liar Thaddeus, an abominable one at that?" The King of Pagans jeered

"Oh more tactless things to say my lord" the disgraced monarch jeered sarcastically.

"You and your lady being 'inconsequential', you both hold the labyrinth in your hands. This Toby may be blessed with power but yours is far greater" Aziz exasperated after drinking his goblet of grohl.

"Oh and what pray tell might that be oh wise and whimsical Aziz Omar" Jareth persisted irritably

"Why, the power of love my Goblin King, what else? Aziz replied with a grin

Sarah kicked the rug under her feet and was very ungraceful in her entrance of her lodgings little realising a woman of great honour and wisdom was awaiting her return.

"Ah Sarah, I trust your find yourself in comfort here?" Sioarse evoked softly, a thick Celtic band of jet stone hung large and bold around her neck.

"My Lady Sioarse, what do I owe the pleasure?" The girl quizzed wearily

"I sense you are much troubled by the plight of your kin, you will reunite soon my men will see to that" The Queen whispered

"For the precious commodity he has become that I do not doubt, forgive me my lady but I am tired-"

"You must have faith in yourself, if you are to fight for what is your due Sarah" The Mistress of the pagans glided over to Sarah with eyes of bright emeralds and hair of deep burgundy red.

"Why is it even as a grown woman other people seem to know what's best for me, what faith, what due?" Sarah whined

"Your destiny Sarah, be it at your brother's side safe and sound at home while my world lies ruined, or by Jareth's side as Queen or simply the one who blesses the heir to his fallen throne" The strange ethereal woman went about lighting the torches, before blowing the wick out and staring at the girl expectantly.

"Who are you to watch whatever my future holds? I was told you are a warrior not a witch or soothsayer" Sarah snapped defensively, ever eager to throw away manners at a moment's notice

"We are not so different you and I; I learned the ways of Wicca many, many years ago. Before the change I was a girl like you, who walked the Earth trying to find my place in it. Tending to the great Boadicea was not my life's goal but I accepted it, felt honoured to protect such a woman"

"But that would make you-"

"Ancient; older than your beloved King, Yes Sarah, I like my husband and my people are remnants, ghosts of history. Some from the Moor Empire, others fought under the scarlet cross. Enemies aboveground, friends and brothers here in my home, our home"

Sarah was speechless, she never believed that Jareth had frozen time just for her, nor did she believe he had the power to turn the world upside down. Here she was seeing a living, breathing relic of history and she couldn't stomach it, she couldn't stomach any of it.

"I do miss my old Britannia, Boadicea was wrong; the Saxons never did go away" She sighed before waltzing out.

Sarah legs turned to jelly; the reality of what was to come consumed her to the point of being physically ill. If Toby was to fill Jareth's shoes then he too would become a relic, no longer a stepbrother or a son but a prisoner of fate, a fate that would never wither away or ease or as the term went 'grow old gracefully'

Soft footsteps suddenly quickened into the tent and Sarah felt Jareth's arms shroud over her back.

"Don't cry Sarah, please don't cry; fate is not set yet, all is not lost" Jareth cooed softly as he manoeuvred his body to face hers.

"You have to answer me this, if your effort is wasted and Toby becomes King and there's no way back for him, what about the life he led aboveground?"

"We have to cross that bridge once we come to it; it's all speculation at this time"

"Tell me anyway" Sarah sobbed

"There's a chance…there's a….chance that the fates might eradicate all that he was on Earth, you may be the only one that remembers him" Jareth's head bowed down along with Sarah's as she curled up in anguish, so immersed was she that she barely registered Jareth's hands smoothing her long hair.

"Sarah, look at me please: No harm will come to Toby, not while there is life in me. My life is connected with his now as it was once connected to yours, how in a way it will always…" Jareth trailed off the sentence with an embarrassed hush, he leaned away but Sarah unexpectedly followed him, pawing his chest, his hair, aiming for his cheek but she shirked her hand away just in time.

"Do, d-d-do you swear it, do you swear that Toby will be safe?" Sarah coughed repeatedly; it took a while for the Goblin King to grasp what was happening. But he didn't dare imagine the outcome for it would hurt too much to be ripped away from him

"Yes, I swear it" He replied with the most cautious whisper, Sarah nodded then captured one of many dreams of the Goblin King in her hands. Ever so slowly she nestled her head against his, the fallen monarch eyes were darting everywhere, and he knew if she looked in those eyes of hers he would be completely lost. Sarah lowered her lips towards his and it took excruciating resolve for him to pull away.

"Wrong time, wrong place: Love's tears are joyful Sarah; they don't blind one emotion with another. You should sleep" Jareth stammered, disappointment wrecking havoc in his voice, the woman was astounded – Could it be the Goblin King had conquered humility.

"We uh, we leave for Snaer mountain tomorrow?" Sarah shrugged off the self-pity in an instant and wiped her tears away.

"Yes, if there's no unpleasant surprises you will be united with your brother by the evening" Jareth got to his feet and watched longingly as Sarah gathered a long satin tunic that was her nightgown for the evening.

"I wish you good night Goblin King, I will hold you to your word, woe be tide if you should break it" Sarah said firmly, Jareth tapped his fingers against his leg with immeasurable agitation. Walking out of the tent, he exhaled sharp long and deep lasting until he made his way to his own shelter; it was something of both fear and fervour. He suspected he would be the last person awake but he didn't mind that for many good thoughts would preoccupy him for some time to come.

He was stirred abruptly from sleep by the loud snoring of his reluctant sidekick, Jareth found it bewildering that although Sarah was back Hoggle still had yet to welcome her back. He was about to avenge this disturbance when a rustling noise came from outside. The main priority of the guards was to protect it's chieftain and his kin, his guests had no real importance. It was hard-pressed for Jareth to feel jealous of such protection so long after being without it, dressing in only his trousers he ventured outside. His physique was extraordinarily slim but he still had enough vigour and muscle to take care of himself. Dry patches of limp grass tickled at his bare feet as he crept towards the strange whining noises. Startled by a sneeze Jareth rolled his eyes as he saw the flash of red fur, scooping the pest up by his collar Jareth was met by the snarling then subsequent embarrassment of Sir Didymus of Thedaford.

"Not like you to trespass so fearlessly my fur-balled friend" Jareth scorned, most displeased by the night crawler.

"My, my lord I am flabbergasted, I was doing my duty…" The fox stuttered in his eloquent if irritating voice.

"On the borders of another kingdom no less, what are you really Sir Didymus?"

"….Lost, sire" The knight murmured, his pride slipping through his paws and as per usual Ambrosias was nowhere to be found.

"What brings you so far out here, I thought you had retired many years ago" Jareth crossed his arms to stay the cold but was amused with was unfolding.

"Patrolling sire on the command of general Krissen" The fox wished he bit his tongue and just shrugged a simple word out.

"So the great man dabbles in spying now, how unfortunate" The fallen king grated, the fox quivered and whimpered before flying his arms out and wailing loud.

"OH, PLEASE MY LORD, I beg thee, do not send thy ignorant traitor to the bog! Send me hence to the castle tower – Oh thy mercy I evoke most desperately!" The fox howled, voices came from many tents as the feckless soldier woke up half the encampment.

"Tis not my mercy you should be evoking" Jareth stood firm as Lady Siaorse stormed out of her Majestic hut, eyes bleary but blazing with outrage.

"Thaddeus what is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded while a tiny figure loitered in the shadows.

"Your majesty I ask for forgiveness and prudence for the weary traveller, greatly unexpectedly but harmless all the same" Jareth groaned at the indignity of the fox who was practically on his knees now.

"Queen Sioarse I beg clemency for my misjudgement of direction, if the price is my life I will pay it honourably" The knight's theatrics had everyone balking but with it defused the warrior Queen's temper, shaking her head with disdain she felt a tugging at her chiffon gown. Her daughter Sidra had been awoken also.

"Not necessary Sir Didymus but I will not tolerate any more commotion, rest anywhere you wish" She conceded before picking up her weary princess and walking back to her private lodgings.

Jareth spied Sarah peeking out of the tent, the moon was out and her cloaked so beautifully in it's light that it almost took his breath away.

"Didymus what are you doing?" She whispered sternly

"MY LA- My lady Sarah, what vision is this? A dream, an illusion, you have come back too us?" The fox saved himself from further scrutiny but only just as he teetered over towards Sarah, his faithful pet running up from behind him.

"Only for a little while" She said softly before stroking his fur and greeting him with a smile, her answer was a dubious one but only Jareth saw it.

Sarah, the fox shares your quarters tonight, I trust no more uproar will be caused tonight?" He tried to be formidable but her beauty was making his resolve brittle and weak.

"Come on Didymus, I'll tell you about everything tomorrow" She cooed as she ushered the knight into her tent, looking at Jareth with a wary eye before heading back to her tent.

The Ludese Goblins were not early risers and that suited Toby just fine, pleasantly surprised by the peaceful slumber he had, he look around the room to see Ludo and three of his kin sleeping soundly around him. He changed his sleeping position and began to drift off again. In the stillness of the morning he heard a very faint sound of rumbling, it was barely audible but it was loud enough to make him wonder if it was his stomach growling. The ground beneath him began to softly shudder but as the moments passed on this shudder became a steady rumble; it was not enough to panic the mountain village but it was enough to wake everyone up in the campus. Ludo looked bewildered before he felt the ground; his hand trembled right along with it. Climbing out of their cribs the hairy giants crept outside, the echoes of hooves and neighing horses were drifting across the steep pathway. Voices were now distinct giving orders, metal armour clunked against beast and body.

A purple tapestry of the so called 'meteor' that crashed into the underground and formed the heathen's home was the first thing to be seen. The power of the general was represented in a dagger that took up half the length of the flag. In all his superficial splendour Krissen came bounding up the hill on his mighty steed Taj. King Ludma blocked the entrance to his son's hive and quietly ordered for Toby not to be seen by the soldiers.

"Krissen; very annoyed I am, you did not warn" Ludma strode fearlessly up to the general and scowled at him.

"My good King Ludma, friends and neighbours don't need to solicited invitation all the time" The Steward sneered, Ludo slowly walked up to his father trying not to look suspicious as he thoughts were fixed on Toby.

Such thinly-disguised contempt got the sovereign's guard up and his kinsmen slowly started to form a semi circle around their ruler.

"What you want general?" Ludrac, a heavyweight guard of the Ludese folk, growled viciously, his rage was eased by the firm grip of his leader.

"The Great Mallet of Snaer Mountain, the one that they say no metal or rock in existence can withstand" Krissen shrugged before dismounting his horse and gripping the reins with a possessive tug.

"Such power no good to humans, no good in wielding weapon, a century to five more is it with us, no trade, no sale" Ludma waved off the idea, much to the general's dismay and yet a wry smile was etched on his face.

"Come, come the hammer is a signet of law and order it is only right that it comes to the possession of those who command that law" Krissen roared, anticipation of conflict shattered the peace as Krissen's men dismounted their horses.

"Laws written for all that live in Underground you don't own us, we don't own you. You are Steward but only of city" Ludma snapped defiantly, angrily shaking his staff towards the goading soldier

"Are you so confident in this claim? Even in regards all the kings of old; of Dara, Lumiere and of course Jareth Thaddeus?"

"Jareth was fool king, but no fool deserves such bad, bad luck as he" The king reflected despondently.

"Brute force will be called upon your people _if you do not submit_" Krissen warned through clenched teeth and shaking fist.

"Hammer belong here, you not wanted at all" The general was about to issue an order when Ludma made his play first: Gazing up at the sky he roared, his kin roared along with him and the mountain began to tremble again, only this time rocks fell from precipices, gaps cracked open and split the ground in front of the regiment.

Krissen was about to retreat was he spied a short figure tumbling out of the hive, a human boy of strawberry blonde hair, by accident Toby glanced at the general and the enemy saw the ghost of Jareth in him: One eye brighter than the other.

"Toby Williams, a gift of higher value King Ludma I can assure you, you're a tricky one to find my lad" Krissen tried to make his steed to jump the gap but he wouldn't, so instead to save face he prowled the length of the ravine.

"Ah Tobias; the great Tobias, the prophesied heir of the Underground, only that's not the case and never will be. Foolish child, Jareth is using you boy, using you to get to Sarah his Sarah. Why be King when you can play with friends? Too young to burden yourself leave it all to us" The general's pretension was palpable yet the boy still peered around after Ludo blocked his path.

"A good story nonetheless, the boy who was never wanted becomes King, the successor of his own captor. Stranger things have happened but I cannot think of what they are, go home little boy, go home" Krissen glowered at Ludma who was finally in tune with the importance of the boy's presence; he looked back as Toby was shocked and near to tears.

The tribes' men and women along with their guests were enjoying their breakfast when they all felt the tremor beneath them.

"The scarlet geyser awakens?" Cormac asked a crusader was he from aboveground, one who had never seen the power of a volcano. Even after all this time he saw it as a symbol of God's almighty power and he was still afraid.

Jareth Thaddeus closed his eyes and shook his head and felt Morpharia's unease at such a quake.

"Ludo"

"What?" Sarah whispered as she put down her plate and crept over to Jareth, he smiled faintly then turned to her, crystal in hand with blurred images of auburn fur and a human face.

"Toby is with your old friend Ludo, Snaer Mountain is our destination today. We retrieve Ludma's hammer then teach Toby what he must learn" He answered cheerfully, patting the side of Sarah's knee only once before getting to his feet.

"What about this great revolt you had planned?" Aziz asked baffled and annoyed by his friend's restlessness.

"Patience my King of Pagans, patience Toby is not ready and neither is Sarah" the fallen monarch shrugged and he put on his waistcoat.

"Ready for what, what is it now?" Sarah huffed as she hastily gathered her things and followed him.

"To save the Underground" Jareth eagerly replied, opting against his better judgement to just teleport to the summit, he wrangled a horse with a rope and saddle then mounted it.

Reluctance to follow him was rife in the camp as most were still eating breakfast, but luckily for some Cormac Niall had already chosen his men. Sarah was a city girl and had only seen horses in stables and petting zoos. The group circled around her as she hesitated to make the choice of who would be her escort, a wide hand with delicately long fingers stretched down from the vantage point. Unsurprising to find Jareth once again offering too intimate an assistance, she backed away at first but his arm stretched further out. The horse nervously stomped his hoof but still Jareth waited patiently, Sarah knew she should have stayed estranged from him but with the Goblin King's aide there would be no going home. She slipped her foot into the stirrup and leaned across Jareth until she was safely sat on the saddle, precariously she barely held on to him. Her knuckles clinched at his shirt but she knew it wasn't enough, with boldness that Jareth Thaddeus was once infamous for he took her left arm and pressed it against his chest. Taking the reins with his free hand he headed the party without a single word, all who witnessed it saw the power that could be: neither Jareth nor Sarah had any intention of showcasing the strength they had as a couple but nonetheless it was a subtle act of dignity, authority and trust. Aziz's fears for the future were slowly evaporating.

The fox and the Goblin were also witnessing this revealing intimacy between the two, Hoggle and Didymus argued many a daft and pointless debate but the wariness of Jareth would always unite them.

"Such flowers do not deserve to bloom in his keeping" Frowned the knight, his duties to the steward were now forgotten; protecting Sarah was all that mattered now.

"This is gonna be bad for all of us" Hoggle interjected, they sighed together as they watched the couple ride off in the distance. Didymus did a double-take as his steed was nowhere near him, looking back and fourth he finally spied the greedy hound chomping on some cooked gnardac meat.

"Ambrosias I will not tolerate such vile efforts of humiliation, come hither this instant!" Balked the fox, needles to say the dog was reluctant to obey. Trotting over with his tail between his legs, he waited until the fox was safely astride him. Hoggle looked up at the horses that towered above him and a stalwart king that seemed to be waiting for something.

"Master – Hoggle is it?" Aziz conspired with stern eyes

"Yes your majesty?" The gnome trembled

"It appears you are without a chariot"

"I wish you no trouble sire, I'm good at walking I'll be fine" Hoggle stammered but just as he was about to walk away, he was lifted up by his collar and placed at the edge of the king's saddle.

"I-I-I thank you, your majesty" Hoggle bumbled gripping on to the horsehair as tight as he could.

The plight of comforting the young lad was a futile one yet the Ludese folk persisted for most of the day to bring him around. He bit into the amberune cakes without as much as a grunt.

By noon he was communicating with gestures only, eventually he was coaxed back into the hive where Ludo tried his best to tell the story of Toby's kidnap. But there were pieces he did not know, witness accounts that were not his to tell, so he told some funny tales instead and the boy relaxed. Then the clopping of hooves was heard and cautiously he stepped out to see the man he barely knew but hated so much. Jareth stared down at the gaping wound of the mountain at looked curiously at the goblin folk on the other side; he caught the ice in the boy's stare and began to wonder. Sarah called out her brother's name and waved; stopping suddenly when she saw he was not waving back.

"Ludma, I come here with the King of Pagans, there are urgent matters to discuss, for a bridge for us to cross" Jareth bellowed, Toby was transfixed on his every move the Goblin King felt disarmed by it. With his request came much confusion as well as hesitation.

"Form a bridge I say!" Jareth called out impatiently, The Ludese King nodded to his guards who stood beside him: fist clenched, head raised to the sky. They howled low and strong before a beam from the precipice above fell and rolled across the ravine. Jareth cautiously took his horse across, Sarah followed, then Aziz, before his troupe passed. Didymus was the last to finish, quibbling with fear under his breath before feigning excitement over the long and perilous journey from the camp.

Sarah jumped off her mare and ran to Toby; throwing her arms around him she offered apologies and praise in equal measure but was worried as his body felt limp. Turning to face him she was confronted with a cold, emotionless scowl.

"So the truth will out huh? My sister, my beautiful overprotective _step_-sister wishes me away? I've seen your sketches of him Sarah; it never made any sense until now. He's been haunting us both!" He voice warbled with the strain of a lost soul and a broken heart, Toby was shaking but he wasn't sure if it was through anger or grief.

"I wanted to tell you but how could I? This place is part of my life Toby not yours" She said softly, trying to stroke his hair but he flinched away.

"Liar, I'm important too! An heir is a prince isn't it, a future king? When I'm King, he'll be gone and I'll be glad! No more strange music in my head, no memories of miles and miles of never ending steps. You hear that Jareth, you'll be finished!"

"It's true your destiny was never your own – hear me out – But you boy, are the difference between the survival and destruction of an entire world. You're too young to convey such hate Tobias" Jareth coolly glided over to him.

"Says you, that military man said my life was prophesised – I will do as I please" Toby snapped back.

"Toby, look around you, these goblins are my friends who live here too, you've no right to be angry at them"

"So, I'll focus it all on you and Jareth then it's only fair, you're on his side now"

"His side is your side Toby, the sooner you get that the sooner this is over with….and we can go home"

"Ha if he'll let you. Go away I don't even want to see your face!" Toby stormed off into the hive.

"So Krissen has made a nuisance of himself once more, how very charming" Jareth guffawed sarcastically.

"What did he mean Jareth, have you been watching him too?" Sarah seethed as she lunged into his personal space.

"He has the most precious artefact of my entire kingdom, how could I turn away?" Jareth shrugged defensively

"Our lives are entwined, this I have long accepted but you set the boy free when this is all done or I swear-" Sarah growled, her hair matted, her bones weary, her temper very, very frayed.

"It's out of my hands Sarah, Toby must learn selflessness if he is to be King, grievances must be quashed no for we are all running out of time" Jareth warned, relieved that logic finally broke her fury. But he knew the challenge with his heir had barely begun.


	8. Lessons Of A Lovefool

**Sorry folks, just wanted to fix an error - as I said before Jareth's previous life is based on the Underground music video that I've never seen but have heard about quite a lot as well as a bit of Ziggy Stardust. It's still very labyrinth centred so don't fret. I'm been very busy lately but I assure you I'm still persisting this so don't worry. R&R and enjoy! Edit: server doesn't want to play nice so it's stuck like this I'm afraid. Story starts here -- **

What followed the furore was a trying night for both host and guest alike; Jareth was deeply embarrassed by the boy's lack of subtlety. Ugly transfixed stares of suspicion pierced right through the former King of goblins: Causing him great discomfort which passed on to Sarah, which irritated Hoggle, eventually spreading to Lord Aziz and King Ludma. The banquet set up in the honour of distinguished guests was agonisingly awkward, a domino affect of fleeting glances from anxious sister to sulking brother, sulking brother to a nervous fae to a very disheartened host. While they ate heartily but quietly they all begged for the same thing, to be relieved of the torment.

* * *

Eventually the night drew on late and the deflated party were released from the restrains of etiquette; Toby stormed into the nearest hive swearing and stomping the earth in fury. Sarah distanced herself from the group and sat alone on the ledge of a rock face before Hoggle trundled over. Jareth occupied his mind with setting up camp with Aziz and his men.

"Ludo feel bad!" The goblin howled as he shook his head disapprovingly at the bad tidings that was thrust upon him.

"I never learn my lesson Goblin King; trouble you were and trouble you still remain, the child has a right to be angry" The Pagan lord whispered while putting out the camp fire.

"Perhaps, a wasteful thing, anger – time waits for no man, no king, no conjurer of fae magic….let alone an ungrateful child!" Jareth huffed.

"Ungrateful, how can you deem him ungrateful? He is a young boy who has learned an ugly truth" Aziz retorted, exasperated by his friend's self-righteousness.

"I took him against his will but on the wishes of his sister, that is or was my duty. But in taking him I took away his loneliness, the lack of joy of his young life. His parents were as busy then as they are now"

"Trivial things that have nothing to do with you Thaddeus, do you wish to dissuade the dreams from Tobias as you did Sarah? Do not pretend you did no such thing, I see it in her eyes, a dreadful thing Jareth" Aziz implored his disgraced comrade to seek reason but a stubborn streak lay in him that knew no bounds.

"It was her choice; I offered her my world, every star in the universe….and she refused me" Jareth murmured, the mask of self-assurance fell briefly from his face. Aziz caught a glimpse of a man in pain, almost as if he was…….heartbroken.

"…and now here she is again rescuing Toby once more but not from me, from himself" Jareth huffed as he threw a spare piece of firewood away, he coughed away his sadness and remained composed but Aziz could tell of the trauma of Sarah's return.

"The child is angry, once reason is sought and found his rage will dissipate" The Pagan King shrugged as he sat beside his forlorn companion.

"I wish I had your confidence, perhaps a reminder is necessary; that it was I and not his father that gave him his oldest memory of affection" The fallen monarch mused rather selfishly.

"You will do no such thing" a strained voice affirmed, catching the two men by surprise they both turned to find Sarah scowling at them. Jareth's shame was fleeting, he was adamant of his conviction: Both Sarah and Toby seemed an inconvenience to their parent, Jareth taught them not to take their kinship for granted, was it so wrong to admit his part?

"I won't let you do that Jareth, play all the tricks you want on me…leave him out of this" Sarah warned, her voice broken with a heavy load of anguish and so much worry for her brother she could barely speak.

"Emotional barriers are fine if there is time to waste on them, we don't have such a luxury. If he discovered that I meant him no harm in guarding you both then maybe he'll change his mind" Jareth feigned thoughtfulness when really it was a rather stale idea of his buried deep down.

"You'll tell him of the threat to this world, you'll tell him how much you need his help, you won't tell him about My Dad's love being just a dream. Tell him and I swear Goblin King I'd make you wish you never laid eyes on me" Sarah hissed, Jareth eyes gave way to momentary anguish but then they glazed over again.

"Ha, I've been wishing that for ten years my dear and it hasn't happened yet" Jareth snapped viciously, he regretted the remark just as quickly as he said it: Sarah's body tensed up and she was about to storm off when Jareth firmly took her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"…I never would make such a request, you're in my blood Sarah, you're so deep under my skin it would feel cold to remove all that you are to me. I would do anything for you as you already know, but the boy must know his place if we are to survive" Jareth locked eyes with his love and would not yield till she had accepted his apology. After a few moments her gaze softened but confusion replaced the anger and Jareth became worried again.

"Just keep your word Jareth, if you ever had word of honour to keep" She stammered, deep down Jareth knew Sarah still had faith in him, however meagre it may have been at the time.

"……And if Toby remembers"

"Then he'll remember"

Jareth watched her go and continue the attempt of winning back her brother's love, Aziz noticed that his jaw was clenched and that the Goblin King was making sharp intakes of breath.

"Piece by little piece she still takes of me, soon there won't be anything left" Jareth lamented so very softly.

The summit of Snaer mountain was soon still with the exception of the high winds, everyone had retired to bed. Everyone of course except for Jareth Thaddeus, his need of sleep; bereft by far too many thoughts in his head. He sat meditating and feeling out for Morpharia for many hours, he opened his eyes finally deciding on what he had to do.

He breathed deep before looking at his hand, sighing at the guilt that was already weighing upon him. Once he curled his hand a crystal appeared:

"Show me the boy" A blur of golden hair and frowning face emerged from the crystal, he saw Toby's mind was deeply troubled, so much so that it was affecting his sleep. Jareth grimaced and shook his head before two more crystals delicately rolled between his fingers. He took up the magical spheres and one by one blew them towards Toby's hive, ten years earlier he had used them as a romantic gesture; a flight of fancy. The stakes were much higher this time around, Jareth wanted more than anything to reminisce about that wonderful night but ideas of love were not appropriate now.

In the snug warmth of the hive Ludve was whining in his sleep, his knobbly knee jerking every so often. His breath blew the bubble up into the cone canopy; gently it floated down towards Toby: His sleeping frame reflected in the sphere, his face nuzzling against the mattress, all of a sudden the bed transformed into rickety stairs that were never-ending and he was crawling. Toby leapt up off the floor, his voice echoing in the gloom, confused he stumbled against slabs of sandstone. It floated around him like an asteroid belt. At the far corner watching intensely was Jareth; it took a while for Toby to see him amongst the debris.

"Where am I, where have you taken me?" The boy seethed

"This was once the pride of my kingdom, a triumph of architecture and wonder, till I foolishly allowed your sister to run riot in it" The goblin King sighed rolling his eyes, still astounded at how much damage Sarah did to the place.

"But why am _I_ here?" Toby persisted

"You are not anywhere, this is a dream; an illusion from my memory to show the extent of the power you could possess. No the Escher room is Krissen's now, I could have taken you there for real but the risks are far too great.

"I was here, wasn't I? I remember I was so excited I didn't want Sarah……to catch me" Suspicion gleamed in the child's eyes once more, Jareth simply looked on with a knowing grin.

"A playground for you, but play was nearing it's end….Sarah saw to that" The rogue King grumbled.

"You do all this to make me go against my sister?"

"No I brought you here to remember and to realise I mean you no harm"

"Liar, you just can't decide what's more important; me or Sarah!" Toby snapped.

"I keep forgetting how sharp and ever-ready the mind of a child is very well: Your inaction is forcing me little option either hand me Azores or learn to use it, my world is hanging in the balance because of your refusal to forgive and forget.

"Why should I?"

"Without the fates' help I can't overthrow the general and cease the terror of my people, be angry with me all you wish but use it, use it to defeat Krissen" Jareth pleaded, the act itself was strange: His voice was firm yet his eyes showed no desperation but nonetheless it was a plea and Toby couldn't help but get a kick out of it.

"What if I just say no?" Toby shrugged

"Then the cause is lost before it has barely begun and you are just as lethally stubborn as your sister" The Fae sighed

"Not very nice words for someone you're hot for?" Toby smote him jeeringly, as a dreamscape Jareth lunged at Toby from nowhere but he did not nab him he simply leaned in too close for comfort.

"Listen boy, I know vulgarity when I hear it and that is no way to talk about your kin. Sarah and I have a connection that you could never understand: It's not simply love, it is destiny, a power of magic in the hopes and dreams of the world that you cannot imagine" Jareth paused, his mouth quivering with so many emotions he felt dazed. But a former king once as formidable as he, gaining composure was second-nature to him

"….It is not simply love" He concluded softly, the illusion fell away and darkness shrouded Toby and in an instant he was awake in the snug safety of the hive. Through the oval-shaped entrance, he could just about seen the forlorn goblin King and caught the sadness in his face as he turned away: Jareth Thaddeus felt a failure, a rare occurrence and one that he hated – A King, dethroned or not should not feel failure and Jareth was incensed that it came about by one human child!

The next day was met with pleasantries and politeness far more sincere than the night before, perhaps relief was the drive behind it: The posse was leaving with the mallet with the blessing of King Ludma, glad to see that danger would be kept away a while longer.

Toby hardly spoke a word all morning; he was reluctant to leave Snaer Mountain, reluctant to leave his friends behind with nothing to distract him from the journey ahead, the dangers, the expectations, the egocentric Goblin King! He hugged the Ludese younglings with unbound affection, he doubted he would ever see them again, but of course the fates had other ideas…

The 7ft mallet was strapped against the back of Lord Aziz, however robust, broad-shouldered and muscular he was, the tool was still a heavy load to carry and was more worried about how his horse would take it rather than himself.

On the other side of the mountain, lay a gorge unknown to many outside the fireen villages stood Airk Tathar. Wearing a grey Tunic decorated with Jet stones he stood staring at the sulphurous smoke and ash as it billowed thick and high: The living breath of a docile volcano that had been sound asleep for centuries, but not for long.

A restless Grynoan cackled beside him, swishing his tail and eager to get back to the clouds.

"Time's up Jareth Thaddeus, games are over, face your fear…or die" The heathen whispered to himself, yards from him was a pothole of searing hot lava. Airk was not panicked by the danger that lay inches away, in fact he relished in the power of harm the mountain had over the local communities. He clutched the staff at the very tip of it's ornament: A scorpion's tail sculpted in silver with one Ruby gemstone, he dipped the staff into the lava, flames swirled around it but it did not burn. Instead a glow appeared blotting the reddened molten rock with a bright orange hue, Airk snarled as the ground began to shake – The volcano stirred and all the district began to panic; luck dragons fled their caves, the Beast of Colm growled skyward at his fleeing prey. He wanted to hunt, to fight but begrudgingly the beast stayed put. He snapped his sharp beak in Airk's direction but the warlock simply chastised him with a small bolt of electricity. The earth rumbled louder still yet Airk was calm as his mounted the Grynoan. The beast stretched his body then launched himself in the year with a deep, blood-curdling cry and flew off.

Toby was finding it hard to keep up with the men but was determined not to allow Jareth to see any weakness; he boldly walked beside the edge of the cliff where the river Artach flowed 50 feet below him.

Jareth gave him a knowing look but the boy continued to scowl at him, he shook his head with dismay and was about to remark on his frustration when the earth began to tremble and quake beneath their feet. There were still far from the safety of the low ground, Jareth turned to Sarah who had one arm around Ludo and the other on Ambrosias' saddle. It was hazardous as rocks fell from the hillside but she was much safer than the rest of her companions. Both Jareth and Aziz briefly held the other's shoulder for support, gawping at the earth that was cracking like an egg shell. Jareth heard a yelp and immediately turned to Sarah, who was cowering under the Snaer Goblin's large frame. He realised in horror that the nervous yells were coming from Toby, the boy was clinging on to his Horse's reigns but the stallion was frightened and Toby quickly backed away. A heavy rumble knocked the group off balance, the Goblin King's eyes widened as he saw pieces of the ridge where Toby stood were giving way. Lunging over he grabbed him tight, Toby was panic-stricken. Jareth could feel the Earth slip under and on impulse threw the boy as far as he could. Jareth stole one last look at Sarah before falling down into the river below.

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed amid the chaos, Toby had to be helped up on his feet by Aziz, far too dazed, barely being able to comprehend what had just happened

"He, he saved me" The boy stammered, after hauling the child to his feet the King of Pagans lurched over the edge just in time to see an expanding circle of water ripple in the river below.

"The riverbank, everyone hurry" Aziz commanded, almost leaping on his steed and galloped down the mountain trail. Sarah took charge of Toby whether he wanted it on not and helped him to climb on beside her. She too urged her stallion to race down the trail; she longer cared if her concern for Jareth – fleeting as they might have been – was there for the entire world to see.

Poor Hoggle was caught up in the confusion and clung to Ludo; Sir Didymus was plagued with worse luck as his hapless canine raced after the group, bursting with excitement: Calls from his master to slow down were completely futile.

Jareth plunged deep into the icy waters; the impact had left him slipping into semi-consciousness. He started to hear applause, cries and whistles of approval, as he body splayed across the flowing water he could hear echoes of his own voice…and he was singing. A vague memory of joy drifted into his mind as he recalled a sea of people standing in front of him, he couldn't place where he was or why the crowd was there but he remembered feeling happy.

Jareth floated for half a mile, dipping through rapids and grazed by rocks before feeling his head scrape along the earth. He could hear a consecutive clanging of metal, which did his pounding head no amount of good at all.

Moments earlier Finian Grey was busying himself with his work, his was his hamlet's sword smith, a demanding job but one he revelled in: For the profession was a complicated craft, something that took great skill – knowledge he never failed to boast to his fellow villagers about. He thrashed hard at the piece of steel he was forging and barely noticed the body that washed up in his brook. Even when the Goblin King coughed and gargled in pain, the labourer took a double take, hardly believing his own eyes.

He peered down at the invalid and looked over his wounds, shaking his head with not one ounce of recognition of the injured man.

Yannic, Yannic – you have an errand to run!" The sword-smith yelled, a young boy of rustic mahogany hair rain out of the thatched cottage. He was eager to heed whatever his father had in store for him: He finished his chores and wanted nothing more than to play, his resolve was blasted once he spied the body sprawled at his father's feet.

"Is he d-dead Papa? Little Yannic stammered as he grabbed the edge of his own suede jacket for comfort.

"No boy he's not, stop gawping and go fetch Morag" Finian commanded

"Morag Myla? I think she still might be cross with me; I don't want to be cursed, I'm too young to be cursed.

"That will teach you for falling on her flower patch, nature is important to botanists, you should know by now son?"

"Funny name to call a witch"

"Yannic I will not have you badger her with spiteful remark, I raised you better than that. She is a woman of Artemis, a cultivator of the Earth…Is that clear?"

"But she is a witch, I've seen her sell charms and spells and everything" The rascal shrugged, his father walked over to him and knelt in front of him

"…What people say and what people know are two different things lad, we all know she is a witch but she is also a good and kind woman. Apologise for her trampled violets then ask her for help – Go" Yannic reluctantly trundled off across the leafy green towards the village of Charlemagne, along the cobbled town square, to a house surrounded by every kind of flower imaginable.

He stamped his foot with a nervous cowardice, his head kept turning towards home, maybe he could blackmail one of his friends to do it. Turning his head a second time he heard the creak of a door open and the boy braced himself.

"Yannic Grey, let me guess: you've tripped over my ezomo roses again.

"No, that is No, n-not today Madame M-Myla; But I would like to say sorry about the violets…so I'm sorry" Poor Yannic was shrinking like the violets the 'botanist' treasured so.

"Then what is it young Master Grey, I'm a busy woman with a lot of potions to brew" Morag said this with wide glistening eyes, she was making a joke but it still made him nervous.

"A man near-drowned has washed up outside my house and my father asked me to get you!" The boy babbled at light-speed, barely coherent; he hoped he didn't have to repeat it he just wanted to run off.

"I see, wait there lad" The witch advised, closing the door ajar she disappeared for a few minutes then returned carrying a sheepskin satchel. The boy bolted back towards his house completely forsaking his manners but his ran his errand and that was that. Morag walked some way behind him, neither offered much conversation to the other.

When they reached the scene of the incident, finian had placed the invalid against the bark of a tree: A blanket was covering his drenched body and the sword smith tried in vain to coax a sip of hot herbal tea.

"Finian, most unexpected happenings for you I imagine?" Morag teased breathlessly

"Indeed Ma'am, indeed it is" Finian replied, greatly relieved by her presence.

Morag studied the man and placed a hand on his brow, his body temperature was slowly working against him, she assessed the grazes and bruises on his arm then looked upon his face. She did a double-take for she had only seen his face on stately Muriel.

"Cannot possibly be" She murmured, his face was as sullen and as chisel-jawed as many a portrait projected. His brow was creased with what she imagined were very troubling thoughts.

"He needs to be kept warm but it must be a gradual process, the fever must be brought down" Too hastily Jareth was picked up off the ground by an agitated Finian, groaning in protest as words failed him, Jareth was far too weak to utter a syllable let alone a word.

As he lay on a long futon bed of cotton and feathers, he began shivering and wandered into semi-consciousness. As Morag took out her batch of healing potions, herbs and her aid kit she looked on concerned as the invalid started hissing, it was a while before it came to mean something.

"Sarah, S-S-Sarah…." Jareth murmured

Galloping wildly along a gully and over a steep hill Tobias began to feel sweat trickling from his cheeks and forehead, the horse slowed to a steady pace and the posse immediately turned back to him.

"Toby, come on let's go….what's wrong now?" Sarah sighed as she battled to calm her restless horse.

"Sarah I don't feel so good, I'm dizzy and I-I'm hot and I don't know why" The boy panted weakly.

Aziz strode up to him and roughly placed a palm over the boy's head and shoulders, without warning Toby began to falter on his saddle, with one broad arm the gentle warlock King scooped him up from his perch and unto his own horse: Placing him carefully against his left shoulder.

"He will regain his strength in due time, messages come in all forms Miss Sarah, do not worry yourself" Aziz rode a steady yet swift gallop over the hill and stalled for a while at the summit. The group assessed the scenic view with awe: A picturesque village enclosed within the steep hills, at the far left was a clock tower surrounded by a grand building, on the right nestled the river that swept Jareth away.

"My friends, welcome to Charlemagne...Let's hope Mayor Muckleby will not be so pompous today" Aziz grumbled as he calmed his agitated horse by racing him as far and as fast as the steed wanted.

Soon cobbled roads replaced hard earth and the arrival of the oddest rescue party loudly clattered into town. Sarah's unwavering anxiety for her brother's health and well as for Jareth's safety was making her breathless and rather antsy.

"This Mayor, you know him?" She panted

"I know of him, he is a member of the cynical party of the underground that do not believe what Jareth and I represent" Aziz said with great hesitation.

"..And what does all that mean?" Toby winced weakly, he should not have indulged the boy but the King of Pagans was never that good with secrets.

"He was among many who ruled for Jareth to be dethroned" Each word was forced from his lips and as expected Sarah slowed her horse and looked at him questioningly.

"Fate has a way of making things happen when and where we do not wish them to, this will not be a pleasant encounter but we have little choice" Aziz's reluctance made him all the lazier in explaining everything they had been happening in the past ten years.

Soon enough there were outside the town hall gates; silver rods 2 inches thick guarded by two stern-looking watchmen observe their nervous approach.

"I wish entry and to seek an audience with Major Muckleby" the olive-skinned warrior proclaimed.

"No visitors are expected this afternoon; to you have permission by appointment?" The guard said gruffly.

"Stave your vulgar inquiries, the monarch thy watch before this is a King, Kings do not beseech permissions they grant them!" Sir Didymus, who had been quietly behaving himself for most of the day, choose unwisely to vent the absolute necessity of etiquette. The King of Pagans was not in the slightest bit amused.

"Well, well and who shall we ask graces us with his presence" The guard sneered sarcastically.

"Aziz Omar King of the Pagan tribes, Lord and Master of Doinari Forest" The grand lord huffed, this made the guards agitated and they conspired and gossiped amongst themselves in nervous whispers.

Hoggle tried and failed to hide his smugness as the soldiers pulled open the gate and refused to look upon the tall and robust visitor in the eye. Clattering hoofs echoed ever louder now the group were more secluded. Sarah and Aziz looked up at the balcony; nobody was there but there knew they were being watched. A purple curtain was blowing in the wind, Aziz swore he saw a figure behind it, but no sooner had he spied it, the shadow was gone.

Warily the Pagan got off his horse and picked up the boy from the saddle, sitting him down on his lap, one of his men took a goblet from his satchel and passed it to the king: Sarah dismounted from her horse and looked on worryingly.

"I'm fine, I-I _was_ fine, something just came over me, stop fussing I'm fine!" Toby embarrassed and annoyed with himself struggled to stand: The king allowed him to find his feet again but the independent streak was short-lived, he leaned against his sister for support.

"Jareth…?" He panted, intensely staring at the King as after Sarah's lovesick fae, the only other person with answers was Aziz.

"Must be" Sarah cooed, rubbing his back only once as Toby was at that age where too much affection was a hindrance.

"He must have taken ill, it would not surprise me the Artach river has notoriously icy currants" Aziz mused as he stood up from the terracotta fountain.

The huge doors to the assembly of Charlemagne were suddenly opened, two rows of footmen and guards greeted the group and neither introduced the other. Instead they walked silently down the hall, through exquisitely-carved doors, into a sparse room with marbles floors and one small desk in the middle.

"Mayor Muckleby, this is untimely and ill-mannered to appear like this but I need some assistance.

Silence shrouded the room, the wind danced upon the stillness but nothing more.

"It is of no grave significance, no public concern." Aziz continued.

"….No public concern, Grynoans are flying about terrorising all and sundry in this district – my district – and you appear and say your presence is no _public concern_?" The major seethed

He was short but the Maurice Muckleby was no pushover, dressed in a scarlet cashmere cape and black trousers with a black velvet coif, he did not rise to greet them.

Ever since Krissen took hold of the underground, Charlemagne's mayor had turned from an affable electorate to an absolute grouch of a man. Sarah and her brother could see the woes that were weighing him down; the pallid skin and sullen eyes did little to ease their awkwardness at being there.

"This is no time to indulge in begrudging rhetoric or hypocritical slander, you along with your assailants cast the vote and denounced the King of Goblins, you handed the throne to Krissen on a plate….If all our lives were not at risk I would leave you with your troubles alone!"

"So what is the meaning of your visit" Maurice balked with gritted teeth, he sulked knowingly, that name had become a sore mark on his conscience. Aziz braced himself; help would not be given readily. He opened his mouth but he heard Sarah's voice instead of his own as she stepped out in front of him.

"Jareth Thaddeus has been lost to us and we believe him to be somewhere in this valley of yours" She said sternly, Maurice was surprised by the outburst, wherever the girl came from; decorum was not a necessity.

"…A-and you are?" Maurice stammered, all the while Aziz, Cormac and Toby were waiting her reply with baited breath.

"Names are not important, I'm here to right a wrong, you have no need to know more that that" Sarah said, rather commandingly.

Silence swamped the room once more and it took a long time before the penny finally dropped.

"Is it she? It has to be hasn't it? Jareth had very few friends that rarely showed such concern: Never was there a love as destructive as yours, you're quite a famous woman Miss…Savannah is it?

"Sarah!" Toby interjected with a huff, she gestured for her wayward brother to keep quiet then looked upon the major curiously.

"Sarah, many verses and countless sonnets have been dedicated to you Miss Sarah" Muckleby nodded while sitting back down on his chair and began to lament

.

_A King once wandered into a dream,_

_With a crooked smile desiring eyes would gleam _

_Upon a maiden young and fair, _

_Although__ forbidden he would still stare _

_But the fates pleaded, yet no lesson would he learn _

_As__ love was his_ _journey of no return _

_Glory, grace and honour he forsook _

_And thus began a game with a child he took. _

_The maiden fought_ _for child while stealing the heart of this mighty King _

_But while she stole his heart, she stole everything. _

When he started Maurice was happy to just indulge in poetry, this verse however was more to do with creative gossip-mongering than anything else. As he reached the last sonnet he became morose for it was much about the people of the underground and it was about Jareth Thaddeus. He threw down a letter as he contemplated the story behind the poem and gave Sarah a wary eye.

"The tongue of a minstrel is always easy to listen to but hardly useful, will you help us or not?" The Pagan Lord snapped impatiently.

"I have no regret in saying that I aide thee with a heavy heart but if that Jester King will rid these lands of those wretched beasts then maybe my feelings will change"

The group moved forward step by slow step towards the Major's desk and with much unease began to discuss Jareth's possible whereabouts.

The evening drew in like a dark cloak over the sky, not that Jareth noticed; he wandered pleasantly into dreams, then vividly they began to torment him. A song kept fading in an out of his memory as if it was taunting him and the memory of Sarah's face was constant. Both the song and the vision seemed to be pieces of a puzzle he did not feel comfortable to complete. He could hear his voice again and in the memory he was singing, but the song seemed to be a warning or a form of regret.

_Oh no, not me I never lost control you're face to face _

Jareth was cover in sweat, his hair matted and clinging to his scalp, he opened his eyes wide and not knowing why finished off the verse.

"With the man who sold the world" He whispered before violently coughing, Morag looked on in confusion but said nothing as he didn't seem aware of her company. Jareth lay back against the pillow and fell back to sleep.


	9. Ascension

**A long chapter this time, It will be a while before the next one as I've got college to deal with but I'll try to get it done. Enjoy, R&R and all that jazz! Edit: Have NO idea why, chapter 8 is chapter nine but...this is the REAL chapter 9!  
**

* * *

Once Jareth dared to dream again, the visions were not so pleasant as before; as his fever worsened so did the self-loathing. The rapturous applause from the crowd faded away and the arena turned into a court room, smiles into jeers and spiteful heckling. Jareth Thaddeus was a King of such bravado and ego, now stripped of that title; he was stripped of his confidence. His own mind betrayed him by recalling memories he did not wish to evoke but still they flooded back. Never in his life had he felt so emotionally naked, vulnerable and nervous and all from the utter of a single name...Sarah.

It took two days for the court to call Sarah by her own name, dozens of assumptions and aliases took precedence: usurper, heathen, harlot, a lowly mistress and a destroyer of worlds. Now, depending on how much the prosecutors riled the disgraced Goblin King would dictate his reaction to the slander, especially with the word of 'harlot. Bound with the decorated gold rope of the judiciary, that would magically tighten if he made sudden movements, rubbed hard against his wrist once that harsh word was spoken. Sarah could not defend herself of course, she had no idea of it's existence – would she had come if she was called? Jareth liked to think she would have. Instead the Iris of Zenith – a mirror showing the above world – was made to spy instead. She was celebrating passing her final exams by that time, Jareth gazed at Sarah's smile and ached for her happiness to rescue his own; realising it was just as much a punishment as his dethronement. He begged his conscience to bring back the memory of the ball but still it taunted him. Morag watched him while Jareth squirmed and winced in his sleep.

"His is such a troubled soul, it's not medicines he's needs - it's peace of mind: As a witch I cannot give that without knowing the cause" Morag deliberated in the antique chair, her host was leaning against the cabinet unnerved by the stranger's troubles.

"He must get well surely, People suffer cold waters all the time, why is he so different?" Finian rebuked impatiently, yes all this Wicca anecdotes was making him very nervous indeed.

"I was not sure at first but this man is of great importance; that monarch that was defamed some time back do you remember?" Morag pawed her neighbour on the arm, trying to coax out more human kindness that what he offered.

"Breezy remarks from gossip-mongers; Love laid him a trap, he fell in and was duly punished. They say he put the underground at risk" Finian shrugged rather listless in his answer.

"Love is never as simple as you are portraying Mister Grey, this man has a weight on his mind, a great burden, and if we do not solve it we may lose him to it" The witch said gravely.

After Toby was looked over by a local doctor, the group were led back to their horses: After some heavy negotiating the boy conceded defeat and climbed back on Aziz's horse. Secretly he liked the protection; it was clear the Pagan King was a very involved father; Toby wished his own father was the same and for the first time felt homesick.

"He will come around in the end, Maurice's pride always was an obstacle, common sense will prevail, have faith Sarah" Aziz soothed as he helped Toby on the saddle, his horse was more prepared for this than last time.

"Still no better in finding Jareth though" Sarah huffed, heaving out the sentence as she mounted her horse; the group strode out of the square defeatist yet hopeful.

"Then we'll just ride along the riverbank, he has to be somewhere" Aziz complied while flinching the reins, Toby leaned against the king's chest biting his lip at the awful thought he just could not keep to himself.

"What's if it's too late? What if he's-" Toby was brave enough to begin but common sense came in too little too late.

"Toby!" His sister spat out his name, she never gave her reason nor did she chastise him, she simply roared his name then fell silent. Toby still squirmed as if she was ripping into him. Sarah stared coldly at her insensitive kin then looked at Aziz questioningly.

"He's not...for I, Sarah, morpharia and the underground itself would know about it" He replied in a sullen, low voice, a mild degree of worry spilling over in his words.

"How would you know? It's not like you're twins with the funny connections they have?" Another jarred comment from the young lad, he really wasn't doing very well. Maybe it was exhaustion or nerves or the fading hope that maybe just maybe he was still in his own bed.

"Jareth is the soul of the Underground, I am the spirit; a guardian of the magic that binds this place, like his is" Aziz proudly explained.

"Yeah but Jareth seems to sense things like he's in tune with the place" Toby was forsaking his manners for his thirst for knowledge, Sarah allowed him only because she was just as clueless as her brother.

"My powers are limited, yes but they are no less important, except for Morpharia – Only the Monarchs of the Goblin realm can truly control her.

"What exactly is Morpharia?" Sarah asked with stern impatience

"Morpharia is the power and the essence of a Goddess who bore this magic realm of ours a dozen centuries ago, it is the power of the cosmos simply bottled up. Luckily Krissen cannot wield such power" Aziz recounted his relief every time he brought Krissen and Morpharia into the same sentence, his horse sensed his uneasiness and carried it also.

"But aren't heathens like you, pagans they hold magic, those animals those Grynoans – I doubt they obey a simple man?" Sarah persisted; Toby's pessimism was rubbing off on her and for the first time she acknowledged her secret dependence on Jareth: He would say things to comfort her, yes he would tease but he always knew the right thing to say.

"Heathens were the reason behind the persecution of pagans in your world. They came here to the underground to escape, they were not welcome then, they're not welcome now. The dark arts are a dangerous, dangerous business." The lord grimaced, he was proud of his people but the residents of Colm would make him ashamed and he hated it.

They posse rode steady and quiet, leaving Hoggle and Didymus some way behind – The goblin was incensed by their lack of caring. Huffing to himself he finally reached a decision to dismount his horse and set up camp, even if there was no vote on doing so.

Sarah turned around as pots and blankets were thrown out of his satchel, mumbling to himself and only indulged in Sarah's questions after she repeated them over and over.

"You seem to be all nice and cosy with this new ally of yours, you haven't spoken a word to us all evening. Well that's dandy because I'm not moving from this spot until morning'!" Hoggle yelled, shaking his fists.

"Says Who?" Toby spat

"Says me! I'm tired, I'm cold and more importantly _I'm hungry_...we're hungry!" Hoggle dragged the reluctant duo of Ludo and Sir Didymus into the argument. To which Sarah stared at them with glazed eyes, Ludo looked down and his feet and Didymus was coughing out his composure again.

"Look I'm sorry Okay, it's been a dramatic day all round. We'll camp soon I promise, I'll even make a stew if you want but after we find Jareth.

"I'm making a fire right here and I'm not going to budge. Jareth has taken care of himself for decades and I need a rest!" Hoggle snapped.

"We all do but we're not making a hissy fit like you Hogwart!" Toby moaned, exasperated by his sister's peculiar friend. Hoggle raised his bushy eyebrows and took a few steps forward.

"You're even sounding like him, the fates have you down for sure – maybe you should rename yourself Jareth Junior!" Hoggle spoke softly at first before balking at the boy then started to pick up firewood.

"Enough, Hoggle I don't know why you're doing this but I will find out" Sarah was rather disappointed in him, Hoggle could tell and it made his heart sink. Nervously pawing at the branches he picked up he walked right up to his friend's horse.

"I'm, I'm...scared for you that's all, I heard what that mayor said; somehow I know that volcano didn't wake up by itself. I don't like any of it and wish you wouldn't go, please stay with us?" Hoggle whined in that little lament of his that he rarely sang out loud. Sarah's demeanour softened and bent across her saddle.

"Ah I see still worried Jareth will take away all that's important to me, even after all these years. Hoggle this whole world is in trouble; do you want Krissen in charge or somebody you can handle like Jareth?" Sarah delegated patiently as her long hair fell over her face, the little goblin was mesmerised.

"Or the boy, Huh? Not much of a choice there Sarah; the bighead of Jareth Thaddeus or the growing bighead of your brother!" Hoggle was still defiant as he crossed his arms but Sarah saw the difference; his lip was curled into a smirk with one bushy eyebrow raised upwards – Hoggle never once tired of teasing people.

"Oh knock it off, ya dweeb!" Toby snorted, he wanted to throw something at the dwarf but there was nothing to throw.

"Take it easy Tobe, he doesn't mean anything by it – _do you Hoggle_? The girl warned to which the Labyrinthine native tilted his head to one side.

"Not today no!" He huffed then stuck his nose up and stomped back to the campsite, Toby could not understand why Sarah was smiling. Aziz led the horses to turn back around and steadily galloped beside a setting sun.

'_You fool, you fool, you fool' _the memory of those words manifested into dozens of voices; of the court of the audience, of the jury. Despite the fact it being said only once but one man General Krissen of Colm. How in all the heavens he managed to act as prosecutor was still a solid mystery to Jareth ten years on. In his delirium Jareth recalled the worst of the trial; accusing his love for Sarah being no more than a perversion, in his rage he became a bear and vowed vengeance in the disgusting treachery and lies. His defence was that he would await the Spring of Awakening, assuming that Sarah would take up his offer of having her dreams, she didn't: So for the dream lovers, that spring came and went.

The disgraced monarch had wandered between sleep and awake for many hours, exhausting his nursemaids into their own awkward slumber, behind his eyes he could see Morpharia churn into a mass of purple, he could feel her frustration, her worry for her realm. She forced the image of Azores in Jareth's mind and felt the rumble of it's power.

"What the-" Toby gasped out his concern as the amulet ignited his soul and clasped around his heart tightly, he saw images of a brook and an anvil with a hammer leaning against it. He saw a cottage with Jareth standing in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for...little Prince?" Jareth's spirit jibed, smirking in a knowing way.

He barely registered the dream before cracking the reins and bolting down the hill southwards, Sarah looked on in shock.

"TOBY! _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Sarah hollered into the twilight, Aziz's horse stomped a few steps in front.

"I know where Jareth is, hell if I know how – FOLLOW ME!" Her excitable brother yelled back, Sarah and Aziz both spluttered in astonishment before riding swiftly after him.

Finian rubbed his stiff neck and stood up out of his rocking chair, he looked around the room before being startled by Morag's eyes suddenly opening from her sleep.

"Be prepared Mister Grey, company is coming" The witch smiled with relief, after much toil her vigil was at last coming to an end. But she promised herself to see to the end of the mystery.

The group arrived at the house at a late hour, any later and every move they made would have been scrutinised over: A strange irony that even in a realm of sorcery such as the underground, the people viewed midnight ramblers as a bad business.

Finian Grey darted to the porch of his house where a man, a woman and a young boy were sitting astride their horses; their agitation was contagious, mentally exhausted all the sword smith wanted was his bed. The King of Pagans quickly dismounted his horse; Sarah's descent was clumsy to the point of getting her boot heel caught on the stirrup.

"Good evening my friend, my name is Aziz and this is…Lady Sarah, we are weary travellers on a quest to find a missing companion, we are not spies of the general nor his wretched consort, we mean you no harm" Aziz panted in a rather hurried fashion, offering one open hand to the sword smith while clasping Sarah with the other.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief at escaping an embarrassing fall and stepped towards her brother's stallion, she was dreading the state that Jareth would be in, worry furrowed her brow and for the first time she addressed the dormant notion of her love for him.

"Bewildering as it seems sir, you are expected" Finian stammered, the quivering wreck of a labourer led them into his house, frowning as he saw he son was still awake.

"You should be in bed, lad" Finian said sternly.

"With so much excitement as this, I'm sorry Papa, I cannot" Yannic was nervous yet still steadfast in his conviction, especially as he saw a boy his age was fully dressed and allowed to be up at such an hour.

"Very well but do not get in the way" Finian firmly iterated, to which the boy carefully stepped out of his room. A little embarrassed about showing his long night shirt to the strangers but his intrigue was too great.

The group followed their host around two narrow corners of his home before he led them to where Jareth lay. Sarah's lip was trembling as she gazed at the former king's sweat-beaded face and matted hair.

"No need to fear my dear, pneumonia is not what ails him thought it puzzles me greatly in what is making him ill...Morag Myla" The witch's relief was palpable yet she did not care, she was tired and wanted to be soothed by the fragrances of her garden.

"S-Sarah Williams, is he...is he hurt, any serious injuries, is Jareth is pain?" Sarah squirmed as her brother looked on warily.

"Aha, so it is the disgraced Jareth Thaddeus; I saw a Muriel once of him as a young man – they say the portrait is a millennia old. The rumour mill running amok I imagine" The witch offered her hand, the girl nervously took it then knelt beside the invalid.

"Jareth, Jareth; we found you Jareth, we found you – you're gonna be okay, you are...you have to be" Sarah cooed, not stopping herself as her hand stretched out upon his forehead and stroked it up and down. Jareth's ethereal eyes peeped open slightly, smiling weakly he turned his head toward her and became blissfully at peace with himself, for love was near and now he could rest.

Dawn was breaking and Jareth was still deep in semi-consciousness, all Sarah could do was cool his head and stroke his hair. She was glad to be there but eventually the helplessness crept in, surprisingly it was Lord Aziz who cracked first.

"Leave Jareth to get sick when we need him the most, I cannot think of a way out of this..." The King of Pagan was disturbed by a glittering of light stabbing his eye, at first he thought it was the sunlight streaming in: Quickly realising it was Toby toying with the amulet an idea hit him like lightning.

"Azoris, Azoris will bring him back... I'll have to fetch that insipid Goblin – I'll be back Sarah" Before the girl could protest he was out the door and galloping away on his horse. She sat beside Morag who offered a friendly smile.

"I feel a failure tonight; oh you must keep it a secret. I am a witch, I meant to cure people but then again he's not like most people. Do you know if he is truly immortal or is that a myth?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you, I haven't travelled here for...many years" Sarah coughed awkwardly

Yet there is love in your eyes, for that I'm sure; is he your betrothed" Morag asked innocently to which Sarah guffawed loudly before composing herself. Should she lie or should she dream a little.

"We could have been, a long, long time ago but...life got in the way and I had to let go" Sarah shrugged and a veil of sadness crossed over her face.

Love is not a thing to let go of-" Morag began but was abruptly cut off

"No, but I had to – It's hard to explain, too hard – I had to give it up for something more important" Sarah was very quiet with her reply but her brown eyes sparked with sadness and intensity towards her brother.

"That is such bull!" Toby reproached with a sneer, shaking his head and guffawing like the brat he used to be.

"No Toby it's not, I was angry at so many people back then and Jareth offered me a way out; If was just me in that Labyrinth I would have stayed with him, but I had you to think of so I had to go back" His sister said wistfully, her eyes were full of melancholy now.

"Yeah and I bet any money you're still sore at me" Toby whined, exasperating his sister; thinking about her workaholic parents to the way she once was and to her little brother. Perhaps selfishness did run in the family.

"Damn it Toby I never said I was sore about it, I had to do it – I was delaying change for so long, your kidnap forced me to grow up. Fate forced her hand and I had to accept it"

"...Begrudgingly" Toby taunted

"Whatever" Sarah answered weakly

After an hour a galloping of hooves disturbed the peace of the household along with the unmistakable whining of a very grouchy goblin, Aziz returned with a reluctant Hoggle. His reluctance was such that the lord of Doinari forest had to carry him into the house, his stumpy leg kicking the air as they went.

"You can't treat me like this; I wasn't doing anything I tell ya, I was trying to sleep!!" Hoggle squealed, Sarah stood up and tried to calm him but it came to nothing. She could tell his wide brown eyes were full with anger.

"Sarah, what's this all about? I had a nice fish supper and went to bed; next thing I hear is his noisy deranged horse. He grabbed me and brought me back to this place, why?" The girl had no answers for him and simply shrugged.

"Azoris led us to Jareth, Azoris will bring him back" Aziz panted; ignoring the scowls that hoggle was shooting his way.

"What if it doesn't" Toby interjected with his usual cynicism, too old to belong to him – in fact it reminded Sarah of Jareth; It was worrying how subtle his influence over the boy was becoming.

"I'm not taking that into account, if morpharia dies and the labyrinth falls so does the underground: failure is not an option" The moor said gravely.

It took a while for Hoggle to calm down but once he did a simple yet strange ritual began, most probably the first of it's kind. For 500 years the Azoris amulet was nothing but an ornament, Jareth chose the power of the crystals simply because their magic was easier to wield, but now it was the only thing to bring Jareth back from the brink. Toby placed the amulet in the middle of the triangle that was made by Sarah, Hoggle and an unconscious Fae. Sarah took Hoggle's hand first as she wanted some comforting from her friend, as usual it was always found in abundance.

The sliver medallion of Azoris sparkled like a diamond and a beam of light shot up between them. Sarah was apprehensive and could see Jareth was becoming restless in his sleep again.

"Sarah, take his hand; whatever you see do not accept as fact, the future is not set yet" Aziz nervously advised. The minute she took Jareth's fingers in hers she found herself in a dream-like state.

Sarah found herself in the gloomiest part of the labyrinth she was alone, calling out Jareth's name a loud echo of her voice reverberated back. Her footsteps clopped loudly against the stone pathway, still with the dead branches and weeds strewn across it. Then she heard a rumbling and thought it was the cleaner but realised in horror that the walls were crumbling around her, disintegrating into dust. The concrete stones faded into grass upon her feet and she found herself in a very wide field with nothing around it, no brooks, no trees, nothing. Then suddenly a figure appeared, walking towards it she realised it was Jareth dressed in his owl-feathered cape.

"Seems like an eternity when last I wore this, do you recognise it Sarah? I was a King, a proud King when I last wore this and then you made me fall, not just in love but to the very edge of destruction"

"J-Jareth, we have to leave; we have to go back" The girl stammered, her worry increasing when he did not turn around and face her.

"Not yet, for I have a story to tell" Jareth teased, darkness shrouded the field and where Sarah once stood on grass she was now standing on stone.

A massive dome of marble and concrete surrounded her; a beautiful panoramic window from the ceiling was their only source of light. Carved along the ground were circle-shaped platform, at the back lay a large crevice that surround the dome. Sarah heard a large iron door slam behind her, she was getting nervous now.

"This is the Court of Justita, quite obvious I hear you say but this court was built by a Roman soldier who fell into this realm hundreds of years before the word justice came into the world's conscience" Jareth declared with a roar before he kneeled down as he reclaimed the spot he stood in ten years earlier. He closed his eyes as if the memory pained him then stared menacingly at Sarah.

"I was prosecuted, dethroned, stripped of my very title here in this room and all for you...My Sarah" He whispered as the ghosts of the past swirled around him.

"I wish you wouldn't" Sarah answered him in the way she always did, with tactless dejection

"Wish I wouldn't? You're mine Sarah, live in denial all you please but I will defend myself in saying _you_ chose _me" _Jareth shrugged before stepping off the platform he swaggered towards her then stopped a few feet away.

"A year before you came to my kingdom, when you felt the most ignored and unloved you called for me: You called for me to save you; you called for me to be your guardian of your dreams, your...dream keeper. How ironic that it's now you that protects my dreams that you are the dream keeper" He replied with certain smugness.

"I can't be that important when it's my brother you're after, he's the key to your salvation not me" Sarah dismissed Jareth's first declaration of love since the showdown in the Escher room. Jareth still persisted nonetheless.

"Ah so it was really your brother – an infant at the time – that smashed my Escher room into non-existence. It was he who defied me with those accursed words and broke my kingdom, my crown and my heart in one foul swoop hmm?" Jareth leaned into Sarah's personal space and forced the woman to look him in the eye, even when they softened at the mention of his broken heart.

"Past is past Jareth, you have to face that sometime" Sarah said defeatist in mood

"So do you and sooner than you think..." Anger suddenly flared in the fae's strange, sapphire eyes and he grabbed hold of her arm. In his anger he bestowed his visions on to her, immediately regretting the action but there was nothing to be done.

Sarah was alone again and back on that barren plain, the sky was ripped in two, she saw visions of the labyrinth falling into the cracked Earth, the sacred trees of doinari forest, smashed and thrown from their roots, the Goblin City in a ball of fire with Grynoans circling from above. She heard the people screaming, saw harmless dwarves beaten and trampled on by the panic-stricken, saw dozens of dead faeries covered by flower petals. She saw her brother on his knees and crying for the land, Sarah screamed as she saw Airk Tathar leaning over a body….It was Jareth's.

Suddenly she felt a broad hand on her cheek and felt an arm pushing her into an embrace, she realised that she was now awake and so was Jareth. It was he who was holding her, he was panting with regret while Sarah was panting with fear, almost on the terrible brink of catatonia.

"Oh my love, my darling Sarah; forgive me, forgive me you were not meant to see that. The burden was mine and I passed it to you…By the grace of all the Gods forgive me" He whispered, the fae king was shaking both his recovery and his deep remorse. The spectators watched shocked and transfixed by the drama unfolding.

"The underground, the castle, all the people, Tathar's power just swallows them up…a-and you're, a-a-and you're…" Sarah whined in a pitch that was worryingly high, too high for a mature woman to make. 

In finding Jareth within himself she dragged out the ghost of her own vulnerability, her own inner child. Toby was enraged to see the deep effect Jareth had on his sister.

"Fate is not set yet, there were warnings of what could be but look we're all here; Hoggle, young Toby, Aziz…I'm still here Sarah, I'm still here" He whispered softly, the fae king kept stroking her head completely guilt-ridden by the tears that fell. He took her face in his hands and took in every inch with hungry yet gentle eyes, with his last shred of doubt fading away he kissed her with as much passion and reassurance and his current health could muster.

Sarah with all her sensibilities needed comforting and for the secrecy of how much she still loved him to roam awhile, so she kissed back and pawed his chin with her still shaking fingertips. The passion was restrained as they were in company but Aziz gestured for the group to leave the room, much to Toby's annoyance as he took to mistrusting the disgraced Goblin King.

Sarah left Jareth to sleep while she was over him, carnal desires were left well enough alone but the feeling of safety was all that she wanted: Though she protested much as the beginning of their adventure she eventually found that feeling of safety in abundance.

"How do the aboveground say it; a _penny_ for your thoughts?" Jareth croaked after stirring from a rather deep sleep made all the more blissful by she who lay beside him – The fact that she was still fully-clothed did not frustrate nor rile him, she was there with him and he was happy for it.

"Too many things to think about Thaddeus, a penny won't buy them all: I fear for my brother's life, I fear for his future, what if the fates don't accept that they were wrong? What if-" Sarah stammered as the light shimmered on her hair, however troubled she looked, Jareth would still find her beautiful.

He stubbornly summoned his fragile state of strength to turn on his side towards Sarah, Jareth was once a very powerful King and yet here he was as nervous as a schoolboy in front of the woman he loved: For he knew the truth, he knew if all else failed Toby would become King, whether the boy wanted it or not.

"W-What if they don't give him up? I can't leave him here" The warbled whining voice was back and Jareth was guilt-ridden again, wishing that Aziz had gone after him in his unconsciousness instead of Sarah: He hated seeing her so upset.

"Then why not take up my offer, It's changed of course; I don't have the power I once had – I cannot move the stars for anyone anymore. I don't ask you to fear me, love is all I ask" Jareth was bashful and Sarah was quietly stunned as she had never seen him bashful or dare she think it….unsure of himself.

"What about the slave part, did you think I'd forget about that so easy?" Sarah teased as she moved further down on the floor and mirrored him: Turned on one side, resting her head against her hand.

"Compromises may be called for" He grinned before leaning back and opening up the blanket for her, Sarah gracefully rolled in like a playful cat into Jareth's awaiting arms. She shivered slightly as the Goblin King snaked his arms across her stomach, sometimes brushing his skin against hers from under her sweater.

"I don't think I can stay here Jareth, not until I know Toby is safe, that we can get out of this mess somehow" Sarah sighed with dismay, Jareth leaned his cheek against Sarah's as she leaned her back against his frame.

Things are not set in stone yet Sarah, I don't know what will become of us should we fail – if we do, I will see to it that you and your brother return home safely" He raised his head and looked into her eyes, a grave expression on his face.

"What about the kingdom, what about the underground?" Sarah said meekly, already knowing the answer.

"The people will fight to the last and I will fight with them, fae, goblin, human – none of our differences will matter once we face the end together" Jareth solemnly explained, Sarah lay on her back and faced him, it seemed surreal not to be nervous while he towered over her.

"You seem like you're mind is already made up" Sarah conceded, worry vibrating through her every word, Jareth made a little sulk before stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"Not so, not when I have you to fight for and to fight beside – since I am longer King I had nothing to gain back but the people's respect...and nothing to lose, except for you of course: You who are everything to me" Jareth replied with a conviction so proud, he seemed perkier in health, the former king of Goblins suddenly became unsure and hesitant as he bent over her and kissed her.

It was Sarah who encouraged the restrained flame of passion to flare up again, as they cupped each other's faces they decided to play a little while longer. With all the doom and gloom of a pretext to a judgement day they thought the entitlement of forgetting it awhile was more than just.

Meanwhile Airk Tathar was contemplating his hopeful conquests as he looked beyond the barren plain that separated Colm from the rest of the underground. He could hear the cry of the eagles above his home, a rarity as they were a particular favourite to a Grynoan's palette. The Heathen lord was fed up with biding his time, Midsummer's day was a few weeks away and Krissen still had no idea had he was to get rid of his enemies.

Leaning against the balcony he rubbed his hand, he then curved his fingers as a jet crystal appeared. He used them to generally snoop around and wreck havoc by placing poltergeists, hexes and bad luck to whomever he chose but today was different: Today Airk was spying on Jareth Thaddeus and his young lover. The consort watched on jealously as the couple coaxed smiles from each other, he suddenly could not stop taking his eyes of Sarah. The blackened sphere vanished and Airk closed his fist in triumphant, smiling at the plan that bubbled in his head he went inside and made preparations

"Sire if you please, you really need more time to recover your health" Morag jittered about as Jareth packed his horse with provisions, stopping when he was reunited with an estranged moniker.

"My dear lady Myla, I'm as fit as I need to be and further convalescence is not needed – Also that word though very welcome has been forsaken to me for quite some time" Jareth was irritant by the fact that such respect did not apply to him anymore. He liked the reminder but it always left him sore.

"Where to now, Jareth?" Aziz inquired after reuniting with his men who volunteered to look out for the fox and the wayward Goblin dwarf.

"Back to Thedaford forest, I imagine King Oberon will be most eager to get his brook back" Jareth feigned calm and confidence, this would be Toby's first hurdle: To be ordained before all the Fae was something Jareth felt better keeping a secret.

"...and then what?" Toby asked gruffly as he hoped his sister would mount her own horse instead of riding out with Jareth, which thankfully for him she did.

"We'll...we'll find out when we get there" Jareth stammered, Sarah was curious as she had never seen him stammer before.

"May fortunes follow you sir, if a battle erupts you have my allegiance when in need of it" Finian concluded with great humility, after mounting his horse Jareth lowered his arm and granted a strong handshake to his host.

"Gratitude and friendship are well deserving of you, your family and neighbours, I thank you and take my leave" Jareth rode off first, followed by Aziz, Sarah, Toby, Hoggle and Sir Didymus aided by the pagan soldiers, Yannic sat in a nearby tree and waved goodbye to Toby, Toby waved back.

They galloped for most of the journey back to Thedaford forest, resting for only a few hours at a time. Toby refused to admit his relief when he rode along with Aziz; it was a comfort to the boy of seeing him as a father-figure. Unlike Jareth who only ever wanted Sarah, it was hard to imagine Toby once held the king as a father-figure himself. Toby didn't remember much about being in the castle, just a lot of laughing and singing. They travelled a night and a day before getting to the Fae realm before nightfall, all along their journey they were accompanied by faeries. Appearing from shrubs, tree stumps and fountains, all followed the group and soon it became a swarm of tiny bubbles of light. The lure of this strange and wondrous spectacle was the great mallet of Snaer Mountain.; the faeries' chattering was as soft as whispery as a breeze yet loud enough to be annoying.

The group were soon swamped under the foliage of Thedaford, light was fading and the horses were tired and temperamental, the faeries still followed in droves. Sir Didymus breathed a loud sigh and an excited cackle at being home again.

"It pleases thy heart so greatly to be amid the familiarity of thy humble beginning" He said cheerily while ambrosias made a rare stance of courage and rode right beside Sarah's horse. Sarah smiled down at him, someone needed to be happy.

Jareth was unsure of the path ahead and was about to turn his horse when in a bright sapphire-coloured blur King Oberon appeared; his fidgeting subjects were now completely silent.

"My most sincere congratulations Thaddeus, at last my people are true fae again" His voice thundered

"Yes but the price is high, you realise the consequence once the boulder is shattered" Jareth warned while he dismounted.

"We have no fear of that Goblin King, if battle razes our home to the ground at least we fought for the right to free it from the general" Oberon drifted upward and so did his kin, encircling them like a bright halo, with more colours and more light than Aurora Borealis could possibly conjure.

"Young Master Tobias, take your place beside your predecessor" The echoes of a female voice echoed around the forest, Toby was startled.

"P-P-Predecessor...?" Toby asked Aziz while The King of Pagans set him down on the ground before climbing down himself.

"She means Jareth, for you to stand beside Jareth: Tobias from here in you must do as you're told" Aziz sternly advised, Sarah stood behind her brother and pushed him towards Jareth.

"What must I do?" The boy called out in confusion, the aura of light was far too bright for him to see without blinking.

"Begin a war to return peace to these lands" Queen Mab said with a smile, it was not a comforting smile it seemed strangely between Sadism and simple mischief.

"Queen Mab with all due respect, he's twelve years old he can't lead people into battle" Sarah teen impulsiveness was still deep under her skin. Jareth shook his head as he pawed his love's wrist. Toby snapped back his head in amazement.

"Queen Mab, as in _the_ Queen Mab, O-B-E-R-O-N as in Shakespeare's King Oberon? You mean it's real, faeries are real?" He was sarcastic and unconvinced laying another blow to their hosts; Jareth began to wish he came alone.

"Well, they're too small to be angels" Sarah huffed

"Minstrels have told tales of my kind for centuries, Shakespeare was truly the best of them" Oberon stated with high praise.

"Aziz, take the mallet" Jareth gestured hurriedly as he looked at the boulder beyond the vine curtain.

Aziz took deep breaths for the daunting task ahead, taking several aims of the giant head to the boulder, he paused and the audience held their breath. A crack and the rumble of a tremor shook the forest and forced the posse to hold off to each as their balance was knocked. The King of Pagans with all his taut physique stumbled in shock at the power of the mallet. The loudest sound of cracking began and the boulder erupt into pieces, the water shot out from it's prison and every faerie rejoiced. The brook bubbled back into life and surged upwards, stopping at it ankle-depth.

"Jareth Thaddeus is it time" King Oberon warned, to which the Goblin nodded and gestured for Aziz to lead the boy away accompanied by his sister. They emerged from seclusion in the most elegant of garments; Toby in black breeches and what he thought was a white silk Tunic, Sarah in an effortlessly beautiful A-line dress. It took a while for Jareth to regain his train of thought.

"What the hell is this Aziz? I'm too old to be christened!" The embarrassed boy cursed under his breath, forcing himself to walk back beside Jareth, stomping his feet with every step.

"Mind your manners boy, for this is of the greatest importance" The King sternly scolded, Toby was unnerved as he spied Jareth on his knees in the water, a whirlpool of light was swirling before him.

"Come here to me boy, kneel, kneel and clear your mind of all troubled thought – you need to be calm for this to work" Jareth said softly, never taking his eyes of the whirlpool. Sarah huddled close behind Toby.

"I'm right here Toby, he won't hurt you – Remember, it's not just about us anymore" Sarah soothed and lay a protective hand on his shoulder. Toby licked his dry lips and very slowly knelt down; it was odd that the water wasn't that cold.

"Imagine the world you live in, imagine your fears, your goals, your future and your friends….the people you love. Imagine all in the globe of the Earth, every single thing that matters to you and place it in a bubble, a sphere – A Crystal" Jareth meditated, then both subjects opened their eyes to the sound of ringing and a bright flash of light, from the light appeared a crystal. Without touching it he passed the sphere to the mesmerised child.

"This is the key to all that my realm is, this is your eye, your window, your power, understand?" Jareth continued with great resolve, Toby was dumbstruck.

"It is a gift young Tobias, you do not have to fear it, for you will wield for the good of all fae, all Goblin, all creature who call this Kingdom their home. You and the love that secures your safety, though you may not know it now are all that keeps us from falling under the shadow of Colm forever. We fight for what is ours; will you fight for what is now _yours_?" As Queen Mab spoke, her call to arms was received by dozens of Goblins, Pagans and fae appearing from the brush. The Halo of light above them turned into a canopy and both Jareth and Toby was invigorated by it, suddenly Toby was no longer afraid.

Jareth stood up first and walked over to Sarah, he picked deep into his pocket and plucked out a ring of the thickest silver, it's stone was a wide swirl of an idina crystal and strange colours were morphing inside it. Without warning he took Sarah's hand and placed it on her left hand's ring finger, Sarah suddenly felt dizzy.

"Is it too much of a stupid question if I ask, is this what I think it is?" Sarah teased, smiling like a manic if very nervous Cheshire cat: Jareth loving groped fingers with his before looking up at her with contentment on his face.

"In a more peaceful time and private place it might be but alas love, Toby is too young to absorb Morpharia's power and wisdom so I'll need you to be the link between them" He whispered, Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly deflated.

"So what makes me a better person to use it?" She shrugged

"Whether you aware of it or not, you two are already acquainted, she took care of you last time, she will do so again" Jareth replied, quietly confident.

"Took care of me?"

"Morpharia, knew who you were the moment you stepped into my kingdom – I was in complete denial of course; she took your fear away when it was at it's worst, gave you calmness and courage, gave you your sense and your memory when all you wanted was to forget" Jareth explained it like it was the most normal thing in the world, Sarah was bewildered yet felt grateful and could feel Morpharia's calm her fears once more.

"Master Tobias, _do you accept?" _KingOberon impatiently iterated, the couple walked around Toby and stood beside him, the poor lad was stammering badly.

"I-I-…I a-a-accept" Toby finally answered, albeit with a great big frog in his throat.

The King and Queen of the woodland realm stood side by side, Oberon taking Mab's hand, both were smiling with great satisfaction.

Then arise…my young Prince" King Oberon commanded, the boy stumbled to his feet, the air was electric with hope and anticipation


	10. The Battle of Glynn Brannon

**It's been manic, what can I say? Delays are a pain but when you can't help it, you can't help it! Enjoy the chapter fellow Labyrinthines, reviews could be my early christmas present!

* * *

**The journey back to Doinari forest was lampooned by exhaustion, Jareth although invigorated by the sacred brook was still fatigued by his previous ordeal. Poor Toby was still in a bit of a daze about the fate of an entire world thrust upon him, the dream of rock stardom was way out of the window. The thought of rejoining his family was the driving force of Aziz's will to keep going but eventually he forsook it for the sake of his friends.

The stars shimmered across the sky behind the amber veil of the underground and the group made camp on the border between Thedaford forest and the farmlands. They slept soundly for a few hours all encircling the campfire; Jareth and Sarah slept side by side, Sir Didymus against his slave-driven hound, Toby back against back with Ludo, Hoggle against the Snaer Native's leg. It was left to Aziz and his soldiers to keep watch. The Pagan Lord succumbed to sleep while sitting up but was shaken out of it by a rumble of the Earth; he looked around and unsheathed his sword.

Out westward in the distance was an orange glow, Aziz furrowed his brow and feared a great deal of evil was afoot. After ordering his second lieutenant Dara to return to the settlement for reinforcements he hurriedly rouse his friends from their slumber.

"Jareth Look yonder at the horizon, some trouble is brewing" Aziz whispered harshly, he didn't know why he was whispering as the group was stirring of their own accord. Rumbles and distant thuds were getting louder and more frequent.

"Glynn Brannon?" Jareth asked gravely as he stumbled to his feet and wiped the moss and the dew off of his clothes, helping a groggy and dishevelled Sarah on to her feet.

"Possibly, that town holds farmers, shepherds...Quaker folk; why would it be attacked?" The moor replied in bewilderment.

"War has very little reason; perhaps the town is just the ignition Krissen needs for his campaign against the underground" Jareth tried to be calm in manner but he was worried, Toby stood up with his blanket hanging off his waist.

"What's going on, what's with all the rumbling – I thought it was Ludo being hungry but then..." Toby was struggling with his words, the affects of a deep sleep slowing his consciousness like a dead weight.

The disgraced Goblin King was stepping up to the plate as a Rebel leader now, a few centuries ago he would have relished being on the eve of battle: But there was much more to lose this time Sarah, the boy, not to mention his now-very-much mortal life. Pursing his lips he cocked his head in dismay and moved further out into the clearing, he rubbed his hands together until a crystal appeared and made it shine as bright as a star.

"Are you sure it's time? We could waste our resources before we've even begun" Aziz took a few steps back, gesturing the group do to the same. The wind picked up and Sarah was about to ask a question when Jareth bellowed an incantation.

"A War cry sounds and peace is undone, unite the people to fight as one" Jareth called and a whirring sound erupted from the crystal and it floated up above the trees and far into the sky.

"Cover your eyes, all of you...COVER YOU EYES!" Aziz commanded, the group grimaced as pairs of eyes were squeezed shut. A white out spread over the land and four streaking comets split the crystal into pieces, four streamed across the sky in all the four corners of the realm.

One comet shot Eastward crossing high above the labyrinth and into Esme's Gully, the light reflected over every piece of junk she owned. The rag and bone woman was asleep in her rocking chair when the loud crackle of Jareth's falling star woke her up.

"War...Oh no, no, no" She shook her head violently then began ransacking her home for blankets, clothes and food, tossing them in a bag she made her way to the very edge of the gully where an old bomb shelter lay. She began to mumble about the chances Jareth had of winning and what would become of her if he lost; she used her nightmares as a good guess: Mile after mile of black, dead Earth, withered trees and worst of all, her home in a giant pyre. She put the blanket over her head and waited for sleep to cease her worrying.

Northwards stood the might and majesty of Snaer Mountain where a light flurry of snow was falling, King Ludma was roughly roused from his sleep by Ludrac who was on night duty. The guard merely pointed outside, he said nothing but the King could tell something was amiss by the anxiety in the Goblin's eyes. Stumbling out of his cove he was joined by his kin and community and all were stirred by the sizzling of the comet's tail. Little Ludve stood beside the King and the youngling was comforted as the goblins all knew what was happening.

"Big trouble coming Uncle?

"Fear So Ludve, much fear so" sighed the King, he turned to his little hamlet as his people talked amongst themselves, all with confusion in their eyes. Ludrac led a dozen guardsmen in single file and stood beside their agitated Monarch. They all roared until a small avalanche rolled down the rocky terrain on the farthest side of the mountain, the haze and mist could be seen for miles and was glimpsed by Jareth and his party.

Southwards in the town of Charlemagne the entire valley was lit up by the light of the comet's tail, Mayor Muckleby had fallen asleep with his pillow propped up against the bedstead. His balcony stood directly across, he heard the sizzling way before he saw the comet: Blinking hard he tripped over his blanket and fell to the floor, the urgency of what he knew the spectacle meant made him jump back up. In a royal blue Nightshirt and cap Maurice observed his hamlet as houses began lighting up with Lanterns. Far below he could see his visor trying to calm people down but savouring a bit of gossip in-between: A Lively, clumsy yet very dutiful youth by the name of Dex Dante.

"Dex?" The Mayor called with his usual impatient tone, with his call silence came and the crowd dispersed, leaving the lad rather nervous.

"Yes Sir?" Dex answered with aloud but jittering reply

Summon the council, somebody's just declared a war" Maurice answered morosely, stomping back into his room and began to dress. He could hear the nervous chatter of the townsfolk below and the loud hurried footsteps of his servant.

Amid the carnage that he and his minions were inflicting on the town of Glynn Brannon General Krissen was blinded by the Fae King's warning signal. He looked to the East and snarled with satisfaction, his assailant was beside him trying to calm his grynoan.

"Jareth Thaddeus?" The general conspired with his heathen counterpart, riding his horse out of Harm's way as the beast's wings crouched around him like a bat.

"Has to be, nobody in the underground can conjure up a comet – we could have a war party on our hands" Airk delegated with twisted delight, secretly he knew even if Jareth now lived as a mortal he still had the knowledge he needed to defeat Krissen. He hoped there would be a piece of the Goblin King left for the heathen himself to destroy.

"Not even Oberon?" Krissen asked rather startled by the news that Jareth was still quite powerful, he looked up at the clear sky that he staked would not be clear for long.

"The Faeries know their place in this realm, they always have and they know not to meddle with man. So they Champion a fool to do their dirty work" The Consort said in a blasé manner, patting his excitable pet on the neck as the beast was enveloped with the heavenly scent of fear.

It took less than an hour for reinforcements by both parties to trickle into the area; griffins, luck dragons and giant hawks on one side, Grynoans, mercenaries and Minotaur on the other. Yet with the proud display Jareth was still nervous for he needed something as equally powerful as a Grynoan: The Hawk although graceful and awesome in strength was not a good rival for the beast.

His prayer was answered in the enduring cry of the majestic phoenix, six in all swooped down into the clearing/ Driven by none other than King Ludma and his guards.

"Your timing is brilliance itself my dear friend" Jareth chuckled as the Goblin unceremoniously leapt off the mighty bird's back. Dressed in caramel-coloured iron armour the King seemed rather pleased with his bombastic entrance and shook Jareth's hand.

"I try well, war makes Ludese try better" Ludma smugly remarked while proudly slapping his stomach to iterate the brawn of the great Snaer Goblins.

"Father, you bring whole flock?" Ludo gawped as the Ludese' secret weapon was revealed to the outside world.

"Much use they bring Ludo, not you Oh no not you" His father wagged his large and hairy index finger disapprovingly at his son; Ludo frowned and bowed his head.

"Not right, your war is my war I fight like everyone else" The Mountain Prince grumbled in a deep growl. The Snaer guards rallied the phoenixes closer to the group: Saddles of blue silk and reins of brass added to the creature's magnificence.

"No, no – too young, no good with sword, you stay here" The Monarch and zealous father commanded, the goblin began to sulk then wandered back to where Toby stood.

"Jareth, hurry we must fight now" Ludma gestured a beckoning arm for Jareth to take one of the phoenixes. Hesitation arose but it was not out of fear, he needed Sarah with him, he needed her fledging power to manifest and aide the cause. As a former King he knew he had to do it but as a man in love he felt enormous guilt in bringing her into such danger.

The mortal Fae stroked the bird's feathers and cupped it's beak in his hand in a bid to calm and familiarise the phoenix with it's temporary master.

"Sarah you must believe I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat, I do not want to this but you must come with me" Jareth explained gravely, the young woman responded by taking a step towards him but then turned around to Toby.

"What about my brother? I can't just leave him here Jareth" Sarah protested, Aziz could not comfort the boy for his place was also with Jareth on the battlefield; it was a prerogative of any King to fight for what was his.

"The boy goes back to the settlement along with your friends, Lady Soairse must be warned to stay vigilant" Jareth explained hurriedly while the King of Pagans mounted on a Phoenix beside his friend. Sarah was guilt-ridden and swayed her head disapprovingly; she had no words for Toby so she simply shrugged.

"Wait a minute, she's a girl! Girls don't go into battle!" Toby roared furiously, abandonment was something he was beginning to loathe above all other things in his life: His parents abandoned him for their addiction to work, Sarah abandoned him over a grudge and now here he was again being left behind.

"This one will have to; when you're older you'll have the power of morpharia at your disposal and battle foes all you please. Until then you will seek the safety of the Pagan tribes, now go – I will not tell you again" Jareth's Chastisement was firm but not harsh, he merely took the stance of his former self; he took the stance of a King.

Toby said nothing instead he attempted to outstare Jareth but it was no use, this was someone who once commanded an army, once controlled a mysterious maze and took Counsel from the cosmos: The boy didn't stand a chance. The thoughts milling through his mind made the child dizzy for he realised all that Jareth was Toby would soon become, a panic attack suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Toby, Toby what's wrong, what is it?" Sarah stammered rushing over to him as the flock of phoenixes sprang into the air, Jareth felt embarrassed he should have been the first one up.

"Sarah, I-I c-c-an't do it, y-y-you can't make...you can't make me do it" Toby wheezed as he fell to the ground, immediately he was sheltered by his great big fuzzy friend Ludo who held his waist as he hyperventilated.

"Do What Toby, go to the settlement? You won't be alone Tobe, I wouldn't do that to you" Sarah was scared for her brother was starting to sweat profusely. Toby shook his head violently

"...To be King! You can't make me be King, I'm twelve; I do baseball, arcade games, drive sister crazy...I can't command anyone!" He was panic-stricken, hyperventilating Jareth wasn't usually accustomed to guilt but that didn't mean he never felt it.

Jareth let go of the reins of his beast and walked towards Toby, his face was one of pity and remorse – never thinking he would find such emotions within the former Goblin King, it startled the lad.

"There was once a time I thought your arrival was an inconvenience, a distraction from what I really wanted. But something happened I grew fond of you, so when I said I was looking out for Sarah I was lying...I was looking out for both of you" Jareth shrugged

"...And Now?" Toby sniffed

"This day, this fight is so much bigger than us young Tobias; Bigger than my love for Sarah, bigger than your fear of becoming King. This battle is for my world's existence, your coming could be prophetic but it's too early to say. Keep your chin up we'll think of something" Jareth cooed softly as he curved his hand over Toby's cheek and under his chin. He then moved it across the boy's forehead and a cloud of calm and peace wafted over him. Toby slumped backward feeling a little drowsy he looked up at Jareth; words failed him and for the first time he wondered if the father-figure he really wanted was the disgraced Fae King.

Sarah pulled her brother to his feet and hugged him while nervously looking at the fabled creatures, she bit her lip and Jareth couldn't stop smiling.

"What's so wrong with winged horses? If you think so highly of me why not get the best of the best...Why not get me Pegasus?" Sarah whined before Jareth threw her a fibreglass cloak.

"Pegasus does not belong to this world, defy The King of Greek Gods are you mad? Pegasus is his most prized possession!" Jareth refuted, the Goblin King did not understand his love was merely being sarcastic Sarah was bewildered by his reply. She realised that maybe C.S Lewis was unto something when he wrote about portals and parallel worlds; the universe was infinite with possibilities.

"Anything wrong? We are pressed for time you know?" Jareth asked softly, as he shook Sarah out of her daydream, she seemed genuinely dazed as the weight of mystery within the underground was beginning to get to her.

"Hmm? I'm fine...fine" She purred wistfully, she gave one last smile at her brother before climbing unto the phoenix's back. Jareth chivalrously mounted the saddle and sat behind her, where he could keep her safe within his embrace. Snaking his arms around her waist he grabbed hold of the reins.

"Back to Doinari, all of you" He commanded his misfit, motley crew of a boy, a goblin dwarf, a mountain beast and a Wiley fox. All looking nervous - the Phoenix rose a few feet up in the air and Sarah fell against Jareth in fear of what they were up against.

"When we were flying with Valren was it the fear of heights, flying or simply the loss of control that vexed you so greatly?" Jareth called out aloud as the wind picked up and all other winged creatures began to follow suit.

"The loss of control, maybe w-why?" Sarah stammered

"It's just as well" Jareth said to himself, he cracked the reins and the couple soared into the sky towards Glynn Brannon, his mismatched battalion of every fighting creature of good heart in the underground rushing behind.

"There's no dawn like a dawn of battle eh my friend?" Aziz called from his gliding bird as he threw a spare cloak to Jareth, the fae warlord skilfully swathed the cloak around him with one hand. Before resting it back against Sarah's arm. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and he was grateful for the calming effect it had on him, for he had not fought for at least two hundred years.

Within minutes there were looking over the ruins of the farming hamlet, the last civilised settlement that sat ten miles from the border of Colm. A barren landscape was all that separated them, Sarah tugged Jareth's sleeve as she witnessed the devastation.

"I shouldn't be here Jareth, I'm a liability; I have no power, no weapons nothing. Why did you bring me here?" Sarah stammered breathlessly as she nestled against her love's cheek.

"This is your test dream keeper, trust your instincts, listen to what Morpharia tells you: In all instances you are or would have been my Queen, the Queen of this realm she's aware of what could have been....She has seen it, Morpharia is at your aide as am I." Jareth whispered, suddenly he abruptly turned the phoenix left as they narrowly avoided the Grynoan that was in pursuit.

The firebird swooped down and spat out a barrier of flame towards the Grynoans that were stalking the townsfolk on the ground; that squawked in pain. Jareth chuckled in triumph, revelling how powerful he felt with his Sarah and his side and an army set out to defeat the evil in their realm.

The phoenix was able to mark a few more of the wretched beasts in mid-flight, in a chase that was beginning to feel like the most chaotic roller-coaster to Sarah. All of a sudden she felt Jareth's breath tickle at her ear, the firebird swooped downward.

"Are you ready my love?" Jareth hushed, before she could ask what he gently pushed her out of the saddle but for some inexplicable reason she was not afraid. She felt her left hand warm up and a voice inside her head comfort her.

"_Once a Gymnast, always a gymnast _It said leading to calmness within the young woman as she landed gracefully into the town of Glynn Brannon. Jareth smiled as he and Aziz followed swiftly behind. Darting in different directions as the battle raged ever fiercely. Spears of hot silver were thrown at the Grynoans; Griffins fought hand to hand with Minotaur's, the poor civilians running blind everywhere. Hot melted steel was still boiling in a trove, a rather peculiar place for Sarah to stop and rest. She saw a charging Grynoan about to attack her and the trembling townsfolk cowering from behind.

'_Drape the steel around you, protect the people'_ Morparia was at Sarah's every step just like Jareth had said, her ring glowed and her hands warmed up again; fae magic was now at her disposal. Gesturing with her hands she acted to scoop out the hot metal high in the air. The grey gloop bubbled then shot high into the air and cover the group like a canopy.

The grynoan suffered horrific burns across his wings and stomach and could barely fly. Catapults manned by the braver civilians were being set off everywhere, Jareth and Ludma were protecting as many as possible with magic and stone. Harpies were speared and shot down by arrows, evil dwarves were chased away by flame throwers, griffins and Grynoans were crowding the skies above, people were getting injured...Including Sarah. She was flung hard on the ground by any angry minotaur as he was among the first to realise his foes were gaining the advantage, Jareth rushed to her side and stepped in between the minotaur and Sarah.

"Once but never again" He warned viciously, using both magic and might Jareth punched the beast hard, it threw him several feet away, he did not get up. Smoulder from the ash and smoke was painted on everyone's faces and before they knew it the war had escalated into the morning, high noon and into the early evening. Just before twilight soldiers from Charlemagne joined in the violent bustle and the clashing of swords became heavier and the number of allies tripled

It was on the scorched farmland that Jareth and Krissen came face to face, both men were exhausted but they were equally fuelled by their hate of one another. Magic had to be put aside for fists and swords, although he struggled at first the images of a threatened kingdom made him fight like a bear. Jareth yelled as he sliced through the general's armour and tunic, blood poured out but it was not a mortal wound: It was however the decider in retreating back to Colm, only this wasn't decided by the warlord by but his consort. Who then only decided to make an appearance, Airk Tathar created carnage he didn't have to fight for it's keeping.

"Hiding in the shadows were we, Airk? You should take more care of your puppets" Jareth panted venomously as he stood inches from a snarling grynoan and it's malevolent master

"Shadows can only please me so much; I like it better on a throne, the goblin city's perhaps. With you and your rebels dead at my feet" Airk struggled to keep hold of a semi-conscious Krissen but his manoeuvred his beast high into the air and back towards Colm and G'Mork Keep.

"....Hades itself will freeze over first!"Jareth bellowed, the few survivors followed on in their retreat, there was not much jubilation and all were too exhausted. But Krissen had suffered a major defeat it was not the ultimate victory but just enough to keep hope alive.

Sarah raced over to Jareth and threw her arms around him, nestling against the nape of his neck they both stumbled back into the ruins of the town square, he tried to kiss her chastely but the relief of her safety was too much to suppress, the passion was swift but it was enough to calm him that was until they assessed the damage.

The beautiful glow of the sun setting did little to lift the town's spirits; exception to a few houses standing Glynn Brannon was razed to the ground. Black smoke billowed from pillar to post, the people walked around bloodied and dazed; the earth was charred and dead, the crops were destroyed.

Jareth, Aziz and King Ludma viewed their surroundings they had succeeded but it was a hollow victory for all. The natives of Glynn Brannon crowded around the brave souls, some farmers were left numb by the thievery of their livelihood, their foods, and homes... it was all gone.

"This is the end for us all isn't it? He has toyed with us for years and now finally he holds us to ransom, we're powerless to stop him" Croaked a farmer. A youth pushed himself through the crowd and stood at Jareth's side.

"I have heard of you; Jareth Thaddeus, the fallen King – If you fight to bring down that crazed warlord then I will fight with you...I will fight with you and be glad to call you my King" The youngster said with a wise sense of humility that went way beyond his years.

With this calling many men and women, too young to remember the trial followed young Ade Elirus' example by crowding around a startled Jareth. His redemption had been a long time coming and he thought he would find it in Sarah, but it was with his people: It was always with his people. But alas the thorn of remembrance of what was still remained and this time it came in the form of a squire who was there at court that awful day.

"Enough! You young ones don't know....this man ripped the labyrinth apart, he almost caused a civil war turning fae against mortal, Krissen's hatred of Jareth and what he did is the reason why we're suffering!" The old man spluttered and was frail with age but angry all the same. Jareth patted Sarah's hand as she tried to stop him from advancing forward.

"I'm paying my dues, I wish to be redeemed by you all as your opinion matters most but I will not be punished for falling in love" Jareth replied, though full of remorse he was determined in his conviction.

"It was my fault, it was my foolishness that brought down the labyrinth – I thought I was simply putting a King in his place, I never thought about the underground and I'm sorry" Sarah sighed anxiously, some of the crowds eyes told of confusion, some of anger – Jareth had to act quickly

He led his love away from the throng of freedom fighters and the injured civilians to the edge on the dead farmland, ten to fifteen square miles of blackened earth. They looked out to Colm, it looked even more menacing now that Nature's borderline was no more. Grasping her arm, he traced his fingers all the way up to her shoulder and stood close behind her. It dropped his other arm across her abdomen and whispered softly in her ear.

"Listen to me; focus on your breathing, on your connection with morpharia, let her guide you. Wield my memories with yours, repeat after me: _Life is life, death is death, nature gives thee another breath, flames have cast catastrophe, rise again for..The Queen of Goblins commands thee" _Jareth's hushed voice was like a lullaby, that was until he mentioned the words 'Queen of Goblins;

Sarah opened her eyes and turned to him with great cynicism on her face, Jareth was embarrassed for there was one little piece of information he forgot to mention.

"Another mistake the fates made that I failed to inform you of was...The only way thy could allow you to near-wreck a kingdom by words of great power that should have never been said by a mortal...Was to unofficially make you my Queen" He squirmed.

"So you weren't just being melodramatic by calling me that...I...really...am...Queen?" Sarah spoke completely dumbfounded and barely able to string the words together.

"Only in theory and rumour, beside it will prove unimportant once Toby becomes King...Morparia made you a substitute for me should anything happen before the coronation" Jareth was stuttering now, his voice was down to a mouse-like squeak because there was no way his people were finding out about the mishap. Too much was at stake.

"You found out about this when?" Sarah demanded, leaning nose to nose at the sly fae.

"While being rejuvenated in the brook, I told you Morpharia has a plan for us all" Jareth shrugged and tried to focus on the matter at hand. With great reluctance Sarah repeated the incantation while Jareth entwined her hand with his.

Sarah felt the memories of the Goblin King flood her mind, landscapes, harvests and farmers in happier times. Words that seemed gibberish lined up by one before she began to envisage them; vegetables and fruit she had never heard of before the couple had both closed their eyes to concentrate. They heard the crowd gasping and murmuring to each other, Jareth lined his hands against his lover's and raised them high as if pulling something upward.

The black char began to disappear, shrubs and crops began sprouting up at an incredible rate and the crowd were laughing now. Soon the bald patch of earth was restored back to it's former fertile glory. Jareth exhaled long and deep as he opened his eyes and smiled at the work achieved, a kiss on her shoulders prompted Sarah to open her own eyes, they widened in awe.

"Behold Dream Keeper and look upon your pleasant bounty" Jareth smiled with pride, nestling his head against hers, she clasped his wrist still in shock.

"Is this it, is this what I do? I bring things back through your memories? That's not enough to bring down a general Jareth" Sarah tried to be gracious but the guilt of what she had done to the underground was too much.

"You protected the townsfolk, brought down a ferocious beast and now resurrected an entire harvest. What else needs to be learned will be, beside Krissen is my problem Sarah, not yours" Jareth rubbed her back to ease her insecurities.

Distracted by the beautiful sight of nature brought back to life Sarah didn't notice that same farmer who was raging a few minutes earlier was now happily eating humble pie. Bowing he took up her hand and kissed it.

"Never again will I doubt those from aboveground, you were right to find for her my lord......Hail King Jareth, long live the king" The old man warbled loudly.

The chant rippled like a raindrop in the ocean, spreading to each civilian and soldier. Aziz and Ludma looked on and nodded at Jareth, the task of restoring order to the labyrinth was beginning at last.

Many hours earlier Toby and his band of misfits that could not fight were heading through the brush towards Doinari forest. Heading the disgruntled posse was a fox full of shame and indignation, so much so that even ambrosias kept quiet.

"I need no sanctuary, thy noble brow should be fighting for my country, never once have I shrouded myself in the cloak of cowardice, never will I live this down"

"Look Didymus, you still have a cause of leading us to the Pagan settlement, the safe escort of the heir to the underground is a greatly revered task, be proud" Toby was bluffing like he had never bluffed before, a handy piece of advice from his sister. Sarah told him that the fox had an illusion of grandeur and she really wasn't kidding!

The Earth started to rumble and Toby could feel a sense of unease in the forest, they had been travelling for many hours and the boy was adamant to dismount of his horse when a guard came out of nowhere and raised a pursed arrow at Toby.

"Who goes there, answer trespasser!" He bellowed

"Stay your impudence, we are friends of Lord Aziz, we were sent by thy master to seek shelter in the encampment. I Sir Didymus of Goblin City escort Prince Tobias of the Labyrinth and Prince Ludo of Snaer Mountain, let us pass!" The fox snarled.

"Guard take heed, apologies Didymus – any word on my husband?" Lady Sioarse commanded while she moved through the thicket.

"He fights with Jareth and Lady Sarah, he fights for the freedom of Glynn Brannon, Jareth has declared war on the general" Didymus jabbered on excitedly, still wishing he was amid all the action.

"So that was a warring star I saw, may the fates protect them....You are Tobias?" Sioarse asked firmly.

The boy shirked shyly in his saddle and nodded slowly, thinking it best to meet her dismounted from his horse, he did so with much trepidation.

"Word has reached me of your blessing from the Fae race, quite a feat. Jareth left instructions that if you arrived first you must begin your training, come with me" The Queen of Pagans marched into the hub of the settlement, people moved out the way for her. Toby realising that she was somebody very important became more shy and awkward, saying nothing the group sheepishly walked behind her.

Complaining was useless as no sooner had the boy rested from his journey he was dressed in a shoddy suit of armour and began lessons in swordplay. Guards volunteered one by one to show him all the necessary skills he needed, Ludma created a rock platform for him by the power of his roar. Much to his amazement his nervousness fell away and each parry of the sword was made with higher confidence. Up next was Toby's test of agility which he initially stumbled but quickly adapted an expertise of his own.

As the sun set he was aching with exhaustion, still uncomfortable in the cream-coloured armour he stalked over to Lady Sioarse to relieve him for the day.

"My lady, a dumb question this may be but why am I being trained for war when I was sent here to avoid it?" Toby panted heavily, sweat seeping from every pore.

"The Battle of Glynn Brannon is not yours to fight, children should never be soldiers but the underground will soon be yours and you will do what you must to protect it, like us all" Lady Sioarse replied melancholically.

"Meaning?" Toby persisted, rather rudely.

"Meaning your battleground is the Goblin city but you will not leave there without it's former King, you are a prince until the fates say so" The Queen sighed with frustration.

"I have to wait for them? I'm the future leader why should I?" Toby's weariness was wrecking his manners, Sarah would have scolded him long before then but he could hear the fox growling from the nearby campfire.

"Jareth is still King, in heart and mind if not by royal decree and will remain King until his dying breath or the coronation of his successor..._and not a day before!_" The queen seethed, her wrath was fleeting but fierce. Toby cowered in shame.

"Begging your majesty's pardon, I'm only a boy and I'm nervous of what I'm supposed to do and not being able to do it" He stammered briefly airing his worry in a very child-like manner.

"I understand young Tobias, it's a great cross you bear if it was truly of Jareth Thaddeus' doing then he will put things right for that I'm sure" She said softly, with his confidence restored the need for politeness raced back into his conscience.

"May I retire your Majesty, may I rest for the night I will pick up where I left off tomorrow" Toby pleaded although masking tiredness with false exuberance as much as he could.

"You may, your tent remains standing and Aziz won't return for some time get your rest boy, you've earned it" The Queen relented; she saw her daughter waiting for her in their quarters and sauntered off.

Meanwhile meagre yet joyous feasting was going on amid the ruins of Glynn Brannon, Charlemagne's major turned up with food, shelter and supplies which the citizens badly needed. Merry-making came about in trickles but churned into a gavotte where everyone joined in, all except for Jareth.

Sarah strode in to a tent breathlessly as the farmers refused to leave her alone and insisted on dance after dance, Jareth was prodding around his side with an emerald green balm on his fingers. Sarah found the source in a bowl, a shimmering and thickly-layered substance.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the Goblin King stretched awkwardly at the parts of his back he couldn't reach.

"Administering Mirequeth weed to my wounds, what do you call it aboveground p-peppermint?" He huffed achingly

"Then what not call it that?" Sarah teased

"Because my dear it simply isn't, the mirequeth weeds are big as ferns; they have healing properties both magical and medicinal.

"Ooh how impressive?" Sarah picked up the bowl then turned to Jareth will a wicked look on her face. Jareth was not paying attention as he was far too frustrated for not getting to the wounds he wanted. He dropped himself down on the bed and started patting his elbow.

"Mind if I help?" Sarah whispered

"Hmm, what did you say?" Jareth asked rather innocently, that was until he looked up at her: Saw the way she was looking at him, watched the way she moved towards him, straddled him. It should have made him equally predatory but he wasn't, the former King became a frightened little mouse.

Sarah slipped a middle finger across the green gloop and quickly smoothed it across Jareth's open collar; he seethed but could not decide if it was actual pain or wanton desire. Sarah watched as the wounds slowly but surely healed. He brushed a balm-moistened thumb against his whiplashed arm; gentleness of touch had been alien to him for so long that he was spellbound by it. Kissing him gently at first then with an ever-growing passion Jareth tried to protest by raised his arms and putting his hands into a fist. Eventually she lowered them around her but refused to give in to his impulses, did this not dampen Sarah spirit one bit. Yet Sarah could feel Jareth's fingers pawing a the small of her back, taking off the gypsy shirt that she had only changed into a few hours before she moved closer too him.

Jareth could see she had battle wounds of her own, scratches, grazes, large purple bruises. He dared himself to treat them with the mirequeth balm only once, making one swift move across her blistered shoulder blade. It was then he noticed her wrist, a burn was embellished right across her hand: He could see that it was cleaned up but not to his satisfaction. Jareth grasped the injured palm with both of his hands and kissed it hard, guilt washing over him. Sarah simply stroked his face and carried on the game of intimacy that Jareth was trying desperately hard not to play.

"Sarah, Sarah you have to stop, we must stop...If, if this is all there is for us and you go back aboveground with your brother. The memory of this and knowing I'll never relive it again will try me insane" He begged breathlessly, his face was inches from hers. He wanted her so badly but not if it was in fleeting pieces of time.

"But it would be such a good memory" She growled, breathing against his neck was bringing out the predator in him. It didn't help that she peeled off his tunic and revealed his beaten but tightly-sculpted chest. He cupped her face in one hand as one last token of reason, one last chance to be guided by a moral compass, Sarah belonged to him but he knew that fate had other ideas...

"Be sure Sarah, is this what you want? Be sure not to regret" Jareth was bumbling like a little boy, if he rejected him now it would be for the very last time.

"Regret doesn't come into this, never did never will" Her dark eyes aglow with lust, love and what meant the most to Jareth...conviction.

And so reason disappeared into the night, for love was never in need of it but even as they discarded the rest of their clothes. Tenderness collided with passion; exchanges of these layers of affection were tossed about for the rest of the night. Even when she sheltered beneath him Jareth could not let go for he simply wanted time to stop and for Sarah to be with him always. But carnal instinct were overtaking his logic, his worry: About the war, about Toby, about the future of his Kingdom. Instead it was cherishing the treasure of Sarah's ivory skin; the whispery whimpers that both lovers exhaled: Jareth exploring the flesh that was the most beautiful and lastly the most sensitive. Sarah teased him in kind as she massaged his wounds and the joy of combing her fingers through his long matted hair. As he towered and writhed above his love Jareth was finally contented with his lot in his long life, tragedy and civil war had blighted him on a number of occasions but this time he had Sarah and the coming dawn did not frighten him as much. Their peak of ravenous love-making was ushered by a tightly-clasped hands rising above each other's head. A growl and a moan of primal nature danced together in the air, Jareth smiled at his queen and she smiled back.

Falling beside her he took his love with him and she lay breathless against his body, both bodies dressed head to toe in sweat. For that night only neither Jareth nor Sarah feared anything, for the world was theirs and for one night their world was each other.

Sarah woke feeling the cold air against her back, turning around in the darkness she could just about see him sitting in a lotus position.

"What are you doing?" She cooed, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Shush, meditating; Morpharia tells me Toby is safe along with the rest of the group, she worries that Tathar's retribution will be fierce.

"Are you worried?" Sarah asked as she sat up, pressing the blanket against her cold, naked bosom. Jareth handed her his tunic to sleep in, she gladly accepted. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by Aziz's nervous voice.

"Jareth, Maurice and the Mountain King are debating strategies on how to take back Goblin City, you should be present Thaddeus" Aziz commented firmly and he stood outside.

"And so I shall" Jareth accepted, he crawled over the bed and kissed along Sarah's upper arm and shoulder with a grin.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be awhile" He said softly, stumbling to his feet he adjusted his trousers and walked out of the tent where Aziz was waiting with a flaming torch.

Sarah sulked at being deprived of his company so soon after making love but was too tired to dwell on it, slipping her arms into the sleeves she buttoned up the shirt then fell slovenly back against the mattress. She didn't notice the mass of shadow that silhouetted against the tent nor did she hear the whispery growl of menace and danger that lurked there.

Jareth's tent was set up out of the cluster of the camp, so the long walk had to be in silence as the civilians and soldiers slept on. Those that were harassed by insomnia bowed with a curt smile, the Goblin King nodded back. Wearing only his boots and trousers, his upper body showed his nerves as his muscles began to tense up with the task at hand. He had no shame to share as his fellow warlords wondered and snickered at why he was so sparsely dressed, he paid no attention.

"Ludma and I have devised a plan – with your permission Jareth – to storm the castle via the labyrinth route. Worst case scenario pull down some corners if we have to" Aziz said morosely as he waved over a delicate map of the underground.

"Naye, Morpharia will not approve, the Labyrinth is a living essence, it will do all in it's power to protect itself. Give the men illusions of fear, block their path, set the cleaners out...Not a wise move" Jareth dismissed firmly. Stretching out a toned bicep he assessed a strategy that was forming in his head.

"Then what do you suggest Goblin King? It is your realm we're invading, the general's playground and what could be our final stand" Huffed Maurice Muckleby with his arms crossed.

"We make up three battalions; Maurice you will take position in the Frofur fields, Aziz will train the boy and then join the advance on Goblin City, King Ludma will fly his phoenix flock over the labyrinth as a reinforcement. Are we cl-

Jareth's plan was about to be anointed into action when a terrifying scream echoed throughout the ruined town, the group then heard a tremendous roar. The disturbed Goblin King raced back to his Queen, his heart in his mouth. What he saw almost paralysed him to the spot; Sarah was caught in the claws of a snarling Grynoan, Airk's Tathar's vengeful eyes watching him gleefully.

"A game of Chess we have here Jareth, My knight for you Queen" He bellowed as his beast sprang up into the sky. Jareth and his men tried to advance but were beaten back by the creature's breathing fire. The fallen monarch tried to persist nonetheless and was singed for his troubles.

Sarah's screams had no direction, no familiar words, all her vocabulary was blurred in fear and pain. The Grynoan soared high in the sky towards Colm, Jareth chasing after it, helplessly screaming his love's name.

"Fetch me a griffin, saddle it up as quick as a lightning strike" He panted as Aziz followed after him, never once taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Phoenixes would be the best option, griffins cannot be tamed Jareth you know that" The Pagan grimaced, hesitating to put a hand across his friend's back to comfort him. It took a while but he finally plucked up the courage to do it.

"I need stealth as well as swiftness, the firebird will not last five minutes in Colm not with a harpy about" Jareth replied gravely

"As you wish sire" Aziz raced back to the hubbub of people that crowded around. Within minutes he harnessed a fierce and unwilling griffin. Jareth spread one determined hand across the beast's face and it immediately submitted.

"Nothing has changed for either Maurice or Ludma, you however will return home and train the boy to fight, tell Toby nothing of what has happened. Try to take him with you into the castle, I'll meet you there" Jareth wheezed hurriedly.

"With or without Lady Sarah?" He shouted while the griffin spread it's wings and jumped into the air, with that question Jareth felt physically sick but refused to give in to it.

"My life is worthless without her in it, if I return without her I will happily fight to the death" Jareth seethed then flew at full speed towards the menacing clouds of Colm.

"Good luck, my friend" Aziz heaved sadly


	11. Rebel, Rebel

**Hello my lovely patient readers, feels like an eternity doesn't it fear not, for here you are: A death and a birth have preoccupied my life, the birth didn't involve me but both have shook up my world so hurrah for the distraction of fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

**Oblivious to the sudden danger of his sibling Toby was beginning his second day of training in earnest; up at sunrise to face a gruelling routine of learning the way of the sword along with the physicality of lunging, parrying, rolling and then getting back on his feet in sufficient time. It took till wheezes took over his breathing and a sweat-beaded face till he began to automatically remember. Then there was the constant rattling of the oyster-green tunic and brown armour, both relics of the last Great War. Tobias had no challengers yet, his opponent was an innate rock that was around his size. The steel clattered and gnashed against it with a piercing sound. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the forest, a great blur of red and orange canvassed against the dense foliage, the anxious, nervous voices of the guards surrounded the boy yet they did not come into view. Rustles of branches and cracked twigs swiftly came toward Toby, revealing the footsteps of a very agitated Aziz Omar.

"Change of plan young Tobias, you will come with me" He commanded, fear blazed in his brown eyes but so did determination.

"What, wh-why, I'm not ready. I'm training, I'm learning real fast and I don't know how that happened but I'm not ready" Toby replied meekly, tapping the handle of his sword and licking his dry lips.

"Whatever needs to be learned will be, I also have Morpharia at my disposal and she will instruct you whenever you need her to. We head to the Goblin City and must not delay" Aziz hurriedly remarked, cutting off anything more Toby had to say. He could not listen now for the great battle was approaching, Aziz knew that now; Tobias was a great asset to Airk but Sarah was the real jewel he wanted. If Jareth failed it was up to the Pagan King to see Toby crowned or all would be lost.

"Is Sarah okay, does she know about this – Did Jareth talk her into it?" Toby asked sternly, a clenched fist showing stubborn mistrust was still plaguing the lad. Aziz froze at the inquiry and regretted not having any time to say goodbye to his wife and daughter for there was a good chance of it being final.

"They are...Indisposed, Jareth would not let anything happen to her Tobias you must believe that. Will you trust me?" Aziz lightly grasped the lad's shoulders silently expressing the severity of the situation. Seeing Toby mumble meant he finally got the message.

Toby simply nodded, Aziz ushered the lad out into a clearing where a phoenix was waiting; all his curiosity vanished the moment they soared into the air. Quickly realising he actually preferred the ground a whole lot better.

Meanwhile, many miles away Jareth was glimpsing the sunrise over Gormley ravine, feeling the warmth of the sun against his back as he and his griffin flew in hot pursuit of the grynoan that took Sarah. The beast had disappeared over the mountains, towards G'mork Keep and the last outpost of civilisation in the underground – Kael: A safe haven for the worst mercenaries, bandits and heathens in the underground. It was a refuge for the rejects of the above ground for many a century, once a shanty town, now a small hamlet of black-bricked cottages and inns. The griffin swooped down on a large ledge overlooking the town, oil lamps were being doused out for the night was now over. The spectacle did not assure the former King, he looked all about the sky looking for the evidence that dawn had broke – that the harpy was no longer hunting.

Feeling a fool for not arming himself, Jareth dismounted from his winged ally and calmed him by stroking his feathered head. He was also wary of being in the harpy's territory and made his grievances known with great agitation and squawking. To which Jareth clamped his beak together with his hands.

"There will be none of that my friend, cower if you wish but please do so in silence hmm?" Jareth said soothingly, staring right into the creature's bright golden eye. The Fae leaned against him, raising his arm over the griffin's back he wondered how exposed he would be getting to the town.

Suddenly a shadow crept over them and Jareth held his breath fearing death was imminent, instead he heard the croaking of a phoenix as he made his precarious landing. Leaning back against the rock face relief washed over Jareth as he saw the rider was Cormac.

"The king sent me after you the moment you left Glynn Brannon, impulsive he said you were, 'too impulsive to be sensible' said he" Cormac panted as he handed Jareth a sheathed sword and a bow and arrow .Staring at the latter Jareth swallowed hard as the points were made from solid silver: A hard weapon for a hard enemy. It made him stare up and the sky again but the gleam of gold on the horizon meant they were safe, for the time being anyway.

"I am under your orders Sire" Cormac bowed his head after slipping down from his phoenix, Jareth nodded then took his bundle of armoury, Cormac took the velvet shirt Jareth left behind and hand it back to it's owner. Jareth was grateful for the wind was picking up.

"We are not at war Cormac we are on a rescue mission and for that purpose we shall stand on equal footing, are we agreed?" Jareth quizzed the lieutenant with a hard stare, the wind ruffled through his golden hair as it shone in the light of the rising sun.

"By your leave, King Jareth" Cormac replied with the nobility his pagan king often complimented him on, as usual his friend made a wise choice in bodyguard, the abdicated Goblin King was thankful and relieved. Leaving the beasts far behind the duo scaled a narrow gully in an attempt to arrive at Kael undetected.

Sarah stirred to the noise of a fracas, bruised ribs meant raspy breathing, she was dizzy, cold and in pain. Studying her surroundings she was alone in a room with one lonesome table standing in the middle. A candle lay atop it, her one weak defender against complete darkness. Her bed sheet was wrapped tight around her, Sarah's only layer of clothing and she clung to it in despair. In the gloom she managed to focus on a piece of black cloth. After a struggle to stand that seemed to take forever she grasped at the cloth before falling back down again.

Growling in fear and frustrated she huddled back into the corner when she heard the rattle of a door opening, revealing the silhouette of a woman.

"Where am I? Wh-who are you?" Sarah warbled and she squinted into the invading light from the room next door. It was full of rowdy voices and the smell of tobacco wafted around.

"I'm am Etta Rope spear and you are in my inn, I have the misfortune of being your warden of sorts…You are under house arrest from the orders of AirkTathar" The innkeeper had a reluctance in her voice, a weariness which she cou8ld not hide.

"The heathen…? He works for the General, Yes?" Sarah stammered. Pressing her knees together to try and stop the fear jolting and knocking them.

"He neither has nor ever shall work for anyone but himself, it would be wise to remember that, especially in his presence" Etta warned while she raised a lantern to her face, she seemed of Greek origin with the wildest black hair and a white scarf around her head.

"Where's the beast that took me, is he your pet, is he Airk's? Answer me, why am I here? Sarah tried to stand up again but her bruised ribs from Grynoan claws were still tender.

"Hush girl, there's quite a rabble out there and they don't need to know you're here not yet at any rate. You are a captive and a pawn in this silly war game of ours, Airk has plans for you and that's all I know"

"To see me dead is that it? He wants to kill me? Who are you, why aren't you fighting with the rest of the underground?" Sarah snapped before wheezing out her contempt for the woman.

"Foolish girl, this is Kael and nowhere is retribution lay swifter than here, we live on a knife-edge my people and I. We live in the shadow of great, dark magic we have our ways to live from one day to the next and that is all we do.

"But he'll destroy the Labyrinth, if Tathar does that everything dies, don't you see that?" Sarah was wincing now and tried to protest as Etta helped to bind her fractured ribs.

"He is not that powerful, ten years on and you still cannot see: Jareth Thaddeus alone has the power of the labyrinth until he bestows it to someone else. He gave it unknowingly to you; all he thought he was doing was giving his heart away. All men are such silly children when they're in love" Etta suddenly cupped Sarah's chin, she smiled briefly.

"You have an accent, you're from aboveground like I am, aren't you?" Sarah leaned towards the light of the lantern and Etta sighed in melancholy.

"I'm a Belarusian who lived among the ruins of Leningrad in the War against Germany, one day there was a fog and I was trying to find my way back home. After a while it lifted and I found myself on the Elysian Fields overlooking the Labyrinth. I came to Kael to be inconspicuous and now it is my home" She lamented.

"I will bring you food yes? We are both victims Sarah; you to a consuming love and war and myself to a circumstance beyond my control. You will be brought to Airk soon enough be sure you are ready'

"I will be" Sarah replied scowling at the name, she was left alone with the lantern and the shrinking candle only this time she was no longer afraid.

Jareth stopped awhile after climbing over a crag, a breeze brushed against his wild unkempt hair, touching the rock he focused on Morpharia for she had a message. It was told in emotion as always; he could feel great calm and conviction, he was honing in on Sarah's resolve and he felt at peace.

"I'm coming to find you love" He whispered and he quickened his pace, forcing his guard to do the same.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to use my oubliette key?" Hoggle mumbled as he, Dante and Maurice gazed upon the foreboding maze with much trepidation.

"Hoggle an oubliette key is for the oubliette, you try that on a living entity like the labyrinth and you'll see what happens" Maurice replied impatiently

"I'm not too fond of this climbing idea either" Dante protested yet still swung the claw until he threw it high enough to nip tight at a brick. Pulling it as hard as he could he then nodded with satisfaction. Cocking his head towards the wall in a silent command Hooded soldiers began to climb up the jet-coloured wall.

Hoggle was forced into an indignant piggy-back ride by Dante, who was beginning to regret bringing him along. There was no reason, except for the goblin's ever-present insolence with the thought of ever being left behind. A row of muscled arms tensed up as each soldier struggled to climb the wall, once reaching the top they were face with the panoramic view of the labyrinth which seems to stretch on forever but in the far distance lay the speck that was Goblin Castle.

"We need to reach the castle before noon, we need a lot of focus and balance gentlemen" Dante looked around in awe at the view but still determined in his plight.

"What for? We made it up we can just walk down and find our way through" The dwarf shrugged as his small frame stood sandwiched between the soldiers.

"We are not going through, we're going over" Dante answered firmly and his reply came the grunting of soldiers dragging up two large planks of oak.

"That will take forever, you don't even know where you're going" Hoggle whined and he waved at the panorama ahead of him.

"No I don't but you do, see you think I see you as just a pesky dwarf, you are a nuisance but you are useful in that you led Lady Sarah through here many years ago did you not?"

Hoggle raised his bushy eyebrows, opening and closing his mouth as he did so, it was a first of so many things for the dwarf when he chanced upon Sarah. His first good deed, his first friend, his first adventure and was the first time he stood up to Jareth. The only thing was his pride hated people knowing about it.

"So what if I did? I don't know every inch of this place, nobody does – I bet Jareth is blowing hot air when he says he does – I mean look, LOOK!' Hoggle's voice echoed and drifted far into the amassed corners and routes of bricked passageways.

"You know where the maze ends and Elysian begins, you will lead the way hoggle" Without warning Dante grabbed the disgruntled gobbling by the collar and sat him up over his shoulders. Leading his men he jumped across the gap warily walked along the narrow edges..

"Right which route; east or south east?" Dante panted as he stretched out tall.

"Hoggle was stunned he had actually found a man more ambitious in action as his old boss, trying hard to calm a jittering voice he looked far out into the distance. He noticed a strange dark plum in the sky; it was the bog of eternal stench.

"South-east…unfortunately"

Why is it unfortunate?" Maurice called from behind.

"Oh you'll know soon enough" Sighed Hoggle.

After many hours of travel it soon came apparent that hoggle's complaints were justified, they could not go straight towards the labyrinth\s gateway. Now that it was sealed off it was heavily guarded so they had to find an exit. The bog was yards away and every soldier was gasping for breath.

"I warn you, should any fall into the bog you'll only have yourselves to blame – falling in means falling out with every one in the underground. The smell is forever" Coughed the dwarf under his red handkerchief that he tied to his face. He could see the tunnel where the court goblins entered. Krissen removed them from service many years before and only servants walked the passage.

Two by two, the soldiers jumped down and scrambled into the narrow alley, once again Hoggle was dragged along by Dante, he couldn't complain this time for he was too busy holding his nose. He was shoved towards the iron door. Taking a shard of purple grass weed he started play a very strange, high-pitched tune that sounded like a broken trumpet.

"Crazy Goblin what are you doing?!" Maurice hissed as he grabbed the dwarf's arm fearing their covert operation was now in tatters.

"Shush, getting help" Hoggle ignored the ego-centric mayor and pointed towards a window, sure enough after a few minutes. A gimpy, wide-eyed goblin with long greying hair opened the window.

"Halt who goes there" The servant whispered

"Gurbo it's me, open up Will ya?!"Hoggle whispered frantically flailing his arms about.

"Hoggle Uh Hoggle?! Gurbo slammed the window shut, a few minutes later bolts and keys were unlocked. Gurbo leaned in a dazed state against the door, it had been too long but he knew the dwarf that stood before him. He knew the great story for he had helped make it happen.

He was the first to be woken from a baby's cry, the first to realise what Sarah wanted, he practically gave those words to her.

"We saw a warring star, we saw the grynoans leave, the general is at Colm with the heathen. Can I join the battle Huh can I? Huh, Huh" Grubo shook Hoggle back and forth exuberantly. He remembered his time in the old throne room. Such fun he and his kin had with their foppish, irresponsible King, perhaps those times could come again.

Grubo was pinned against the wall with a rough hand splayed over his tiny mouth.

'"I really need you to shut up for a while, how many goblins are left in the castle?"" Dante asked sternly

"Er, fifteen perhaps?" Grubo stammered, then waved his free hand to usher the men inside. It was dank and eerily quiet. There the odour of must and damp wafting through the hall, the smell of goblins

"Bring them to the kitchen, tell them we're running krissen's men out of the castle" Hoggle sneered; Grubo was confused but ran up the turret to fetch his goblin brethren.

"Hoggle, we cannot linger here – WE'LL GET CAUGHT! Maurice seethed, leering down at Hoggle in a bullying fashion.

"This turret has a loft, it's where I used to keep my trinkets – nobody knows about it – not even that daffy lovesick King that used to live here. Come on I'll show you" Hoggle said gruffly, and he stumbled up the staircase.

"This is insane; I'm trusting the word of a goblin!" Maurice sighed, stretching a tense hand over the crown of his skull.

"What choice do we have? Better the devil you know my dear Mayor" Dante shrugged, quietly unsheathing his sword he climbed up the spiral staircase with hi men following behind. Any lone guard that crossed their path was shanghaied into submission by a blow across the cheek and a gag in the mouth.

The turret stood at thirty storeys high, Hoggle took great delight in climbing up Dante's shoulders as clumsily as he could – a humiliation shared is a humiliated halved. Taking his old magic key he made a door that wasn't there before and climbed up into the attic. Cobwebs were everywhere and so was his shimmering collectables. Silver, jewel-encrusted sabres that he hocked from a Saracen, helmets, old broken furniture and a sketch drawing of Sarah that was given many moons ago.

"We'll hole up here for a bit" Hoggle yawned; Dante looked about the domestic blitz and shook his head before finding a corner to sulk at his wounded pride.

By reasons that baffled him, Grubo gathered seven of his comrades and congregated in a Goblin passageway at the very edge of the throne room. The goblins conspired and giggled and chatted excitedly at the prospect of a rebellion, each one looking out for the guards that stood static in the throne room. There was nothing to guard but Morpharia; Airk was that paranoid over the mystic power that he ordered guards for it at all times.

"Ooh pretty" Murmured Grubo, hypnotised by the giant glass bubble that held in such beautifully-coloured power. He looked down at the guards that stood opposite each other and a mischievous grin crept up on his face.

Without a word he dragged his workmate Drexil away from the crowd, the others about to laugh he slammed his finger against his mouth and pointed at the two oblivious soldiers.

"Shush time for tricks?" Grubo quizzed his friend as he hinted at the soldiers and handed him a bundle of rope.

"Always got time for tricks Grubo" Drexil grinned, taking the rope he crept up at the foot of the stairs and waited for Grubo to reach the other side. Nodding slowly he delicately began tying the legs of the soldier, Drexil followed suit.

Stepping back they took deep breaths before screeching and jumping on the guards' shoulders and knocked them unconscious with a frying pan and a colander. They gagged the men with handkerchiefs and bound their hands with the rest of the rope. They both giggled triumphantly, they carried this on for two levels of the castle until the ratio became imbalanced again.

"What now?" Farik murmured,

"We head back" Grubo nodded

"Cowardly-like?" Drexil interjected with nervous, beady eyes

"I won't tell if you don't" Grubo replied in a hush voice as he led the goblins back up to the main turret, there were fifteen of them now but nowhere near enough to stage a coup. Drexil took a peak outside and saw a platoon drilling; he shook his head before chasing after his friends.

Meanwhile on the East wing of the castle young Toby was quietly shaking in his boots, tapping his fingers on the sword's handle, The group were surveying the are and could not understand why the halls were so quite and yet there was a drill parade going on outside.

Aziz was reluctant to linger on the battlements for too long for there were decades old, his men were on edge and ready for action. The phoenixes were left in the farthest courtyard and along with the battle plan, he had to look after the boy, it was far too much for one king to do. There were sidling from one platform to another when Toby felt mason fall from under him, Aziz caught him just in time but the slate fell hard, skidded on another roof and startled the horses.

"Mercy, Moirae" He grumbled as angry-voiced calls echoed from below, the King of Pagans sighed and shook his head, embarrassed by such a clumsy operation and had no choice but to engage them. He skilfully jumped down and started to parry as manically as he could, his men lynched as many guards as possible and before long an eruption of metal clang loudly.

Toby licked his lips and said a little prayer to himself; Aziz caught sight of him just in time.

"Tobias, stay as you are – Search the castle, find Hoggle!" He commanded, the boy nodded then scrambled to the next platform, panicking as he realised there were no doors only stained-glass windows.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO!" He roared, stopping when he was how big the window was, he heard Morpharia in his head

"_Do not be afraid child, you are the heir – no harm will befall you" _

"I'm the heir, I can do this I'm the heir" Toby kept repeating to himself, Aziz was able to take a moment to check on his ward and saw him staring at his challenge.

"Tobias...Do it!" Aziz called out.

Toby opened his arms and braced his body like his WWE heroes and groaned at the madness of it all, that groan became a long enduring yell. Pitched higher as he ran as the window, it shattered around him and he fell free awhile before landing on a slab of sandstone. Opening his eyes his looked around at what appeared to be an in-built asteroid field then he realised...He was in the ruins of the Escher room. He looked down and saw an archway that appeared to be the only door.

_You've run so long, you've run so far...." _A memory rippled along his conscience, looking at his hands he remembered the cold sandstone as he climbed step after step after step. He closed his eyes and heard his sister call his name…Reflections of a time long gone.

"How the hell am I gonna get down from here" He whined before looking at his hand again, partially closing it he had the image of a crystal in his head. Sure enough with a flash of light it appeared to him. Smiling with relief Toby threw it up in the air and caught it.

"Going down" He chirped, he rolled the sphere down what was now a perfectly-formed staircase. The Escher room was still in ruins for he did not have the power to restore it all, just enough to get to safety.

He ran down a long and dreary corridor and crashed hard into the gaggle of Goblins that were making their way to the front gate.

"Watch where you're going – wait, friend or foe? For we will fight, fight, fight........er you" Screeched the goblin that donned an oversized Viking helmet. Toby was bemused when he looked at the rabble, kitchen utensils for both armour and weaponry, creatures no higher than his knees – He was going to rule them?

"Fight, fight, fight somewhere else I'm looking for Hoggle Hegru" Toby replied impatiently

"Ah friend it is then, this way" A purple-haired goblin snatched the boy's hand without warning and dragged him away.

Maurice and Dante had ventured from the attic and was peering from a balcony with a dozens soldiers gathered below. The battalion was getting ready to join the furore outside, they had no opinions on the battle, all they knew was they had a heathen in a position of great power and magic. As soldiers they practised warfare not foolishness.

Without a sound, Dante, Maurice and three of their men, balance on the edge before jumping on the soldiers below combats both by sword and hand-to-hand escalated quite quickly. Soon enough the clanging of metal could be heard throughout the whole castle.

Outside in the courtyard Aziz was busy trying to keep the advantage but a thunderous rumble distracted him for a few seconds. It seemed to be coming from the closed iron gate of the castle. It burst open to reveal a 30ft beast of metal. The goblins that had only just joined them gawped and squealed in horror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Genghis!!!!" They yelled Genghis was a steel beast of fire and menace and fear, once a rusting, armoured gatekeeper manned by three Goblins was now possessed by Airk's dark magic. The mechanical monster had no need to be controlled anymore for his mission was to simply seek and destroy and invader in if they meant the citizens themselves.

He groaned loudly and each move it made was sounded by a tremor, streams of fire shot at every direction. All fighting men scrambled in different directions, with the goblins jumping higher than gymnasts once their derriere became a flame-throwing target.

Back in the halls, Dante and Muckleby was busy engaging in far too many opponents at the one time. Maurice was showing how long he had been behind a mayor's desk by constantly being usurped only for Dex to save him again.

Hoggle, pinned himself against the stairwell and hoped his feet will find each step without him having to look so much. Fair enough if it was bad Goblins against good and he would have fought too but it was man against six foot man and he didn't have a prayer.

Suddenly Toby ran blindly in and distracted both parties, he could hear the roar of the monster outside and he could hear Aziz calling his name. The twelve-year old boy remembered himself and the prophecy was just some claim that meant nothing to him. He was a boy, Jareth's heir perhaps, the next King of the Goblins maybe but he was just a boy caught up in a war that wasn't even a part of his own world.

He hesitated and panic reverberated in his panted breathe, he jigged his sword up and down as if consciously weighing the options, he decided to run back to Aziz. The Goblins followed him, screaming out protests and eventually directions that led them out into the courtyard, right into Genghis' path. He was in awe of the sight but that changed when he spied the smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Tobias, dream up a tornado HURRY!" The king of pagans hollered from behind the monster's legs.

"I can't focus like this!" Toby yelled violently shaking his head.

"Hide behind the masonry, we'll protect you!" Aziz roared back before running between Genghis' legs, his men followed behind as the boy retreated.

He shrank down into a corner before closing his eyes and thought of all those weather warnings he would see for his neighbouring states. Colours mixing from the darkest greys to the palest blue, wide, menacing, terrifying, and loud – Toby thought of it all. Cupping his hands together a crystal formed but it was dark. Raising his hands he blew it up in the air and with that the gales blasted around him.

Sand and gravel from the courtyard made it near impossible to see but Aziz was determined to bring down this metal giant. With rope, chain, brick and sheer brawn, the mission was a desperate one. But with his legs bound his arms twisted and covered in rope it eventually succumbed.

Toby drew up the neck of his tunic against his mouth and nose, watching the events unfold before what appeared to be tumbleweed blew across his path. The tumbleweed was screaming and very much alive…It was Grubo. Toby latched on to him, Drexil latched on to Grubo, Farik latched on to Drexil. Soon enough there was a kite made up of eight goblins flying and squealing in the wind.

An almighty crash ushered in victory and the robot ceased to be Airk's servant. The place was silenced by the shock and exhaustion by the event. The only sounds were multiple coughs and gasps for air, each and every face made up with dust. It was a dazed Farik that broke the silence.

"That turned out well, didn't it" He chirped.

In the tense clime of Kael Jareth and Cormac had been creeping around the mercenary town for the best part of an hour. They were heading for the centre of the town to Dragamir Inn and for information from it's owner Ivan. Jareth darted into an alley when he spied a Grynoan in the square.

"Forgive me my child but long ago I learned that the shadows or the motherland, are not so different from shadows of the underground. I do this only so I can live another day, I hate Tathar as much as anyone" Ivan sighed as he took his captive to her new captor, all exchanges with the heathen were done briefly and never with much eye contact. Ivan didn't want to give the heathen the satisfaction of watching someone be enraged and knowing they could do nothing about it.

Sarah bit her lip; she didn't fully trust nor believe him as her hands were bound with the same similar rope she saw in Jareth's dream. Rubbing her wrists together she was amazed at how tighter the rope became. Simply nodding in compliance she was led outside. Jareth's heart leapt into his mouth when he saw her and then the smirking Airk.

"You make one beautiful pawn my dear, indeed if this were a real chess game ivory would be to poor for you. You would be a Queen of Gold….or perhaps diamonds, whatever sparkles brightest" Tathar dared to raised his thin spindly fingers under Sarah's chin, she shook it off. Jareth was seething and raised his bow towards the grynoan that captured her for the heathen.

"Jareth don't be a fool, we'll be captured" Cormac hissed pleadingly

"Precisely, we'll get Airk from the inside-out and take back Sarah at the same time…You may hide away as you wish" Jareth said sardonically, no keeping his eyes off his aim. At the last minute he aimed the arrow at Airk and fired. Skewering his left arm, the visor screamed and caught sight of the Goblin King who was now swaggering up to him.

"Bad move to take her from me Airk, very bad move and an ill choice if ever there was one." Jareth goaded, he looked blankly at Sarah, stifling his relief, determination and joy at seeing her alive. The emotions he was skilfully hiding were alight in Sarah's face and eyes.

"I believe the ill choice is yours, to come here practically alone, I deemed you daring but this is the mind truly slipping Thaddeus" He spluttered in pain as well as fury.

"We shall see" and with that Jareth crossed his arms and raised them suggestively, Airk merely had to click his fingers and the Fae King was once again acquainted with the magic binds.

Cormac reluctantly followed behind, making one last plea to his King's trickster of a friend.

"King Jareth, I beg you do not force me to surrender – I am a soldier" Cormac asked vehemently

"I do not wish you to die like this, just to sate his power over you, over the people. This is no battlefield, I do not command you Cormac….you will not die here" Jareth replied, stony-faced with his hair blowing across a blank expression. He turned back to Sarah without waiting for a reply.

With the greatest of frustration and wounded pride, Cormac waited for his hands to be tied before following the group along the last plain and into G'Mork Castle


	12. We Could Be Heroes

**Wow a whole year withouth me? Look, here it is the penultamite chapter. I'm proud of this one, drama suspense, a death...but who's? Is it really a death...read to find out my fellow Labyrinth fans!

* * *

**They walked sided by side in silence, Jareth looked on ahead then back at Sarah checking her vitals – Was she hobbling? No, was she bruised? Yes. He could see her teeth grind with the pain, was it a bad injury - could Sarah be losing blood? Thankfully there wasn't but he was desperate to talk to her, reassure her and hold her in his arms.

"Have you been treated well?" The fae said gruffly

"Apologies Thaddeus but there will be no talking unless told otherwise" Airk feigned remorse and humility, as if he would waste his time on such things! Jareth snapped his head back, fire raging in those sapphire eyes but he kept silent.

He kept walking then had an idea, he knew it was temporary resolution for his enemy was a heathen and knew telepathy, every fae did. It was manners that rebuked the use of that magic, not that people didn't dabble every so often.

"_Sarah, hear me...answer my question were you treated well are you hurt. My darling forgive me, I should have posted a guard" _

Sarah was startled but looked down at her feet, the corridor was long and gloomy the only light came from triangular torches that adorned the walls. Marble of navy blue and ice white covered the floor. With her feet bare it made her shiver.

"The grynoan's talons have punctured my skin and bruised some ribs, I'm okay. You should have stayed to protect Toby" She replied softly, it was all through her mind of course but her reply was soft and very cautious.

"He has a legion, you have none not at your disposal anyway" Once again the fae king forgot was it was to be human and remembered briefly how brusque he used to be.

"Now, now, now is that anyway to talk to a lover Jareth? It's obvious you wooed women through another's tongue, a minstrel perhaps?" Airk was sardonic, his foot soldiers opened the doors and the captives were blinded by a room of white stone with red specks dotted in white marble.

A window hung from above, separated in the middle with a huge iron lock.

This was a room an entrance for the Grynoan's, somewhere to launch into the sky and cause havoc above and below. At least that was what Jareth hoped but he could remember something else, he couldn't recall what exactly but he felt the strangest sense of dread.

"Rather wasteful to glee over a man's past Airk especially since I don't remember half of it, your approach to vengeance is quite a peculiar one" Jareth mocked, he stepped closer to Sarah as he realised the warlock was changing tact.

Sarah looked around at the grandiose surroundings that did not suit the archetypal villain; it was white for one thing, clean for another and even majestic. She backed away one she noticed too late that the lanky magician was charmed by her interest.

"Not what you were expecting? Would a cauldron in the middle or a cobweb or two be more satisfactory? Not all good is the colour of angel feathers, not all bad is the colour of night. Bad can be purple, red. Good can be any colour like pink..." Airk was smirking sinisterly then suddenly the room came to life, with masked dancers.

Sarah looked down as her ropes disappeared and the shroud was replaced by the familiar pink ball gown. Arrogantly adding insult to injury Airk Tathar donned the embroidered tunic that Jareth wore that special night so very long ago. He even began humming the tune, Jareth was incensed.

"I'd thought I'd try wooing your woman, it doesn't matter if you mind you are after all my prisoner...But she doesn't have to be, yes indeed I have many plans for her" Airk deliberated as he waltzed, Sarah looked away from his gaze. She waltzed with him but Jareth could see her disdain waning, for she was falling into the illusion only this time there was no chair to hold neither the mirror to break with it.

"She is a woman of her own will, she is mine when she says she's mine that does not allow you to make her your pawn for I will die before that happens" Jareth warned him, every word spoken out in a growl. He didn't raise his voice, the rebel King didn't need to

"I may take your offer but you will indulge me Jareth; love-fool, court jester, forsook an entire kingdom for a mortal girl? The general is better suited in that throne room while I weld Morpharia" Airk stopped waltzing, Sarah fell to her knees and narrowly escaping hypnosis, Cormac ran to her side and helped her up.

Jareth suppressed his worry over Sarah and feigned the most mocking laughter he could ever enact but if he had time to think about it the heathen's notion truly was absurd.

"So that's it, you believe you can wield Morpharia, a living thing, the trace of a Goddess, the creator of the labyrinth? You are a marvel of madness Sir!" Jareth was laughing but his eyes were cold, so very cold.

"You broke the rules Jareth, if a mortal child can become King then surely I would fare better, Fae, Goblin, Mortal. Azores Jareth once I have that nothing will stop me" Airk's voice whispered his malice and he swaggered right up to his adversary's face, Jareth didn't flinch.

"I am the seventh heir of the Goblin Kingdom, Polaris is my guide, magic is my gravitas and you will not defeat...me" Jareth launched a crystal into his foe's chest; the power threw him far across the room. The two foes exchanged lightning bolts, gravity pulls and the strongest gales. Sarah huddled into a corner.

Jareth's rage was too easily spent and Airk gained the advantage.

"So I will use love to defeat you Thaddeus, love destroyed you once and it will destroy you again. You underestimate how powerful it was...As did Artemisia.

That name, how did he know that name? Was it a song he sang in a dream, the name of an ancestor, another mortal he bargained with? Grief then pulverised the dethroned King as he remembered in relentless flashes. An alliance forged. A betrothal, a courtship tainted with reluctance on his part, a tragedy, guilt - Such overwhelming guilt.

He gasped for breath as if he were drowning, the room swirled around him, he began to remember her and realised that Sarah's face was an echo of hers. With the exception being brown curled hair for jet black, Artemisia Vanguard was the daughter of a Merovingian Prince. Upon arriving in the underground Prince Patrice quickly became far too fond of the idea of ruling the entire realm...Naturally the natives were not keen on the idea and war broke out. Jareth was only two hundred years old then and Goblin City was still ruled by it's third King, Armand. Jareth was to be an envoy of peace and ended up being affianced instead.

One cruel day almost destroyed the Labyrinth amid the wreck and ruin of civil war...

"Help him!" She pleaded to his bodyguard; Cormac squeezed Sarah's hand before rushing over to Jareth and helped him to his feet. The bereaved rebel King wheezed a protest when he gazed at a face of expectance.

"We chose never to tell you if you left the underground again, you were away for so long that first time, we rejoiced your loss of memory" Cormac morosely explained, Jareth roughly grabbed hold of the soldier's tunic but he said nothing.

"She was the first child to be born in the underground whose parent came from above, the prince himself then married a pagan. She is an ancestor of my King" Cormac continued, Airk scoffed at the pace of the conversation and kneeled next to Sarah. Jareth tried to move but fell down again.

"So droll a narrative, so tedious a story-telling – one of the greatest tragedies and it meets with such cold disinterest...Pitiful Thaddeus, truly" Scorned the heathen.

Jareth had barely any air in his lungs and crawled over to Sarah, she whispered her confusion to him, he simply nestled his head against her and tears started to fall.

"Tell her Jareth, tell her of the one that came before, tell her why abandoning you here and now is a wise decision" Airk coiled in his chair gleeful in his vengeance.

Jareth, what's going on – this Sia who was she?" Sarah asked, her voice trembling in panic.

As your prisoner I have but one request, allow me privacy, I demand it...NOW!" Jareth roared after inhaling a deep breath he jumped to his feet.

"You rid me of my fun Thaddeus? Pity, still I have much more than truth-telling for you" Airk shrugged with a glint in his eye and ushered his men to take away the captives to their cells. Jareth made Sarah sit on the stone bunk.

He kneeled in front of her, mouth pursed and quivering, eyes red with tears. Taking Sarah's hand he kissed it hard while his eyes stared right into her soul then began to recollect pieces of his worst nightmare come true.

"The shock of remembering has given me more memories of a world with adoration and song and music. For a hundred years I served Lumiere and my life was simple. The magic I knew then was nothing more than conjuring" He sniffled.

"Tathar mentioned a tragedy, what happened to you Jareth?" Sarah cooed softly, her lover refused to answer; she cupped his face and reiterated.

"...What happened?"

The underground was divided back then, made worse by the arrogant prince so as it was at the time he offered me marriage of alliance with his daughter Sia"

Jareth was sobbing now, combing tensed fingers through his long hair he continued but he took deep breaths as he went.

"Being young I wasn't interested but courtship was forced upon us both. We went out riding in Doinari one day, Someone set loose a chimera on us, Sia was attacked, she never recovered" Jareth was crying hard now and didn't notice the blank expression on Sarah's face.

"Where is my brother?"

"What?"

"Where is my brother Jareth, you took him from me give him back, I never meant the wish" Sarah fiercely shook her head, the Goblin King realised that the oubliette cell had made her forget almost everything, Jareth threw her into his arms.

"No, no my love, my Queen, we have come too far to forget now" He said adamantly, he kissed her passionately clasping her hand in his. Purposely entwining their memories together knowing she would find herself eventually.

"Too far to...forget now" Sarah obeyed in a dazed but she faintly smiled at him, the fae nodded in satisfaction before giving in to passion again. Wrapping his arms around her so tightly, to protect her and keep the moment before it was stole by an uncertain future.

A deafening roar that should up the whole castle broke the kiss, Jareth gasped and held Sarah close.

"By the Gods it couldn't be, it's been a millennia, it just couldn't be" The door opened and in leered a nervous guard. Jareth could smell the acrid odour and for a moment his heart stopped beating

She pushed Sarah into a corner, eyes desperate and so sad.

"No matter what happens, I love you I would end my days as age-ravaged ill human as long as you were at my side I wouldn't fear it. If you can get out, get out ask Morpharia to take you back home and she will it will take all her powers but she will" Jareth explained, Sarah nodded amnesia not fully discarded yet.

Jareth kissed her again before leading her cautiously out of the cell, a gnawing in his stomach meant he knew what was ahead.

"Is your memory still evading you Thaddeus? I'm prepared to indulge you just this once. I'll let you wander down memory lane" Airk called out from the other end of the great hall, a large shadow flooded the room. Jareth had not rooted out the cause yet. He was too busy guiding Sarah as she trailed directly behind him.

"No need, I believe the endeavour to be fruitless you see I have lived a thousand mortal lives, impossible to recollect all" Jareth replied warily as he clasped his love's trembling fingers from behind his back.

"Your refusal is late Fae king, I'm afraid I cannot return him now" The heathen grimaced, raising his staff towards the great window.

Sarah saw it before Jareth did, his left ear suffered from their close proximity to each other, she tug and scrapped at his tunic paralysed with fear. Jareth gasped in terror then pushed Sarah against the wall and pinned her there. It all flooded back to him, every single second of that tragic day; the forest burning, the screaming, Artemisia dying in his arms it all became crystal clear. For Five hundred years he hoped it was dead but standing on the pane of glass was Chimera.

Sarah had never seen anything like it, it was a lion but possessed no majesty it was alive but then again not. It's eyes were burgundy red, his mane was matted and bright gold, his body was the deepest brown, even bordering on the colour of charcoal. The couple then heard the strangest noise, a braying then a hissing sound. As a goat's head watched over them with it's head tilted. The snake flicked it's fork tongue as it came from behind.

Jareth was choking on the fear that stalked his nightmares for centuries; he once dreamt that instead of Artemisia the beast had trapped Sarah. He would awake quickly after seeing her surrounded in a circle of flame, Jareth wondered for the first time if it was foresight.

"Morpharia, please, please don't let this be, not again, not to Sarah, please, please, please" He whispered, stray tears fell down his cheeks.

Meanwhile the battle for Goblin City was fierce and seemingly relentless as the war parties of Charlemagne Glynn Brannon and even Anais fought hard to gain each level of the town and it's castle. As promised Aziz never left Toby's side, both duelled with goblin gnome and soldier – amid the fighting Toby had no sense of direction he simply slashed and parried as hard as and fast as he could. Aziz recognised the grand staircase that led up to the old throne room and looked around for an easy way further upwards but he caught sight of Krissen coolly dispatching the enemy as he ventured closer to the boy.

Everything stopped as the general lopped his dagger around the Azores pendant, the blade stretched along Toby's neck, he froze so did the battalion.

"No man of war would allow the cowardice of using a child as leverage, let him go Krissen" The pagan Kin growled firmly, Dax stood in solidarity with the King, both pointing their swords at their foe.

"This is no ordinary child, this is no ordinary pendant and my Lord there is no sense of pride...in war" Krissen made a grab for Azores, Aziz skilfully sliced the thread without hurting the boy.

The blade landed in Krissen's hand, cutting his palm. He stabbed Aziz in revenge it was not a mortal wound but was deep enough. The pagan King fell and his comrades battled for his honour, the group were not counting on extra troops charging in, distracting them away from the general.

Toby grabbed the pendant that now lay on the floor and crept up to Aziz who was slouching against a pillar.

"Don't let Krissen use that pendant, the underground will surely be lost then there's nothing anyone can do. He has no comprehension of the power it wields" He sighed breathlessly, Toby was shaking.

"Neither do I" He sobbed; Aziz simply smirked and stroked the boy's head.

"...You will young Tobias, you are the heir of the underground, and I would not have risked my life so readily if you were not. Then again I would have fought for you anyway" He beamed, Toby caught a glimpse of something he had searched for so long; pride...a father's pride.

"I won't leave you like this" Toby whined as he looked fearfully around and swords and shields viciously clashed.

"You must, go and hide in the Escher room, I have the power to recreate half of the stairwell, the rest is up to you now child, go, run" He ordered pushing Toby to his feet. Toby rubbed his runny nose then wrapped Azores up in a rag then hid it in his pocket. He ran up the steps just missing Krissen by inches as he ran he screamed out to his faithful friend.

"I have a dad I wish I knew him more than just work...I would have loved you as my father!" Toby hollered and he clambered up the steps along the hall and towards the great Escher room.

"...And I would have loved you as a son" He wheezed, he was in pain but was content at least for a moment for fulfilling his obligations.

Toby jumped into the gigantic puzzle that was the dozens of staircases, half upward, half downward. Chunks of sandstone were still floating about from the other side of the room. Toby ran up and down many stairwells before hiding under an arch. He saw the general from down below.

"Tobias I'm disappointed, you have so many believing you will inherit all of this and yet you skulk in the shadows. Should a king really do such things, to cower and run away and live to cower another day?" His voice echoed around the room, Toby could feel the instability of the stairs beneath his feet. He hated to be mocked but he was afraid all of it was true.

"Jareth...Hurry" Toby lamented quietly as he clutched the pendant and squatted down in the corner; he looked all around him and hugged himself. Here he was a twelve year old boy afraid and alone hiding from a foe that was completely superior to him. If he found him the war was lost, all Toby could do was hide...and wait.

Jareth heard murmurings of anxiety but had nor the time nor the inclination to seek it out, for he was in enough trouble. The chimera roared and smashed the glass with it's front paws, shielding his love from the flying fragments he pulled Sarah down on the cold marble floor.

"Sarah listen to me, there is no time for doubting now I don't know if Morpharia can guide us here. Whatever power you feel you have to use it to protect yourself. Duplication, mirroring, the biggest iron shield you can think of...Understand?" Jareth ordered, his eyes ablaze with determination, his words couldn't get out quick enough. He began pulling away from her, Sarah started to cry.

"Wait what are you doing? You're not serious about facing off that by yourself are you? She was sobbing and yet Jareth noted anger in her voice. He pursed his lips then took away a lock of hair from her face.

"Five centuries ago my cowardice cost a princess her life, a civil war raged for fifty years because of it. It will haunt me no longer" Jareth stepped up to the plate and became the ruler he once was too afraid to be, he kissed Sarah hard. Passion and desperation joined as one as the lovers knew this could be a kiss goodbye.

Sarah combed her fingers through his hair and cupped his neck. Jareth pulled away from her and crawled quickly away. The chimera pounced inches away from him and breathed out his accursed flame then roared. Jareth instinctively curled up into a ball but felt no pain or the surging heat of being burned by fire. Looking back he saw a wall of nitro glycerine, protecting him from the beast's deadly breath. Turning back he smiled at Sarah and she smiled back.

"I love you" Jareth panted as the adrenalin kicked in

"I...love you too" Sarah replied softly, for one beautiful moment the whole world stopped, had she really said it?

Jareth was euphoric yet was angered that such a moment was tainted in grave danger; he gave Sarah a beautiful smile. For the first time he was at peace. Love made Jareth a giant now and if he was truly going to die now he would die fighting!

Jareth skimmed and sidled the monster like an acrobat and he thought of what he had to do to slay he beast. He kept watching for Sarah's spot as she lay cocooned in ice like a fossil. The world was blurred and tinted in brown from Sarah's point of view but she heard every yell, every swipe of the sword, she was terrified.

_How about a little game my dear? You had my memories and now I will borrow yours, the guessing game will help" Jareth's mind called to Sarah's, she answered him unsurprisingly with some venom. _

"_What, are you crazy? You're gonna get us killed!" She seethed, her lover did not answer back instead there was more exertive grunting and Jareth went to great pains to stay alive. _

"_Captain Ahab..." Jareth said out of the blue _

_Silence _

"_AHAB, SARAH!" Jareth bellowed _

"_...Hunter!" Snapped Sarah _

_Jareth managed to cut a deep crevice along the beast's underbelly _

"_So the__ hunter's weapon of choice is…?" Jareth yelled impatiently _

"A H...harpoon" Sarah replied as the penny dropped, immediately she thought up a harpoon, the fae king raced to fetch it then threw it, it skewered through the head of the goat.

"_Three can play that game Goblin King...scorpions" _Snarled the heathen as he joined in the mind game, they came it droves, in all sizes, pincers and claws clicking against the hard marble. Jareth fire-balled some with his crystals but there were far too many.

"Mongoose Sarah, dream up mongoose!" Jareth bellowed as he stomped on the dozens of scorpions and they tried to climb on his clothes.

And so this strange battle of wills was carried on, Jareth can both monster and magic to slay, completely frustrated by the absurd amount of adversity against him he took all his strength and jumped on the back on the chimera.

"King Arthur, Sarah!" He waited and they both said it, Jareth laughed triumphantly as it appeared in his hand.

Excalibur

Jareth beheaded the snake and fell onto the floor right at Airk's feet – the two then proceeded to sword fight furiously, kicking, punching and screaming at each other.

Jareth was too late to notice the beast stumble towards Sarah; he was in pain as was roaring his fire out everywhere. Jareth's heart stopped as the flame burned wildly against the fossil where it melted, Sarah only screamed once.

Amid the fragments of stone, Jareth could see a limp hand, he screamed out in grief and the blindest of any fury he had ever felt before. He parried and slashed before knocking the heathen out unconscious.

Turning to the beast he took a crystal and turned it into a vessel containing dark black granules.

His fist clenched so hard he was endanger of cracking the crystal.

"Hey...Chimera" Jareth warned as he jostled the ball in his hand, the beast breathed in, his mouth showing the blackest gums with teeth sharper and longer than any real lion.

"...Guy Fawkes" With that Jareth threw the crystal into it's mouth, the mouth of sulphur and flame, Chimera exploded in a huge fireball that emanated from it's gut. Over it's lifetime it had taken knights, luck dragons, horses, it's last meal... was a tiny morsel of gunpowder.

Jareth was stunned by the blast and it threw him against the bolted iron door, it hadn't occurred to him to run, Sarah was dead, he wanted to die too.

When he came to he stumbled to his feet only to be confronted by the residential harpy, he looked upon his love then opened his arms up, seemingly offering himself. The harpy was about to fly in and take him when it was ripped in the side by a flying dagger, Cormac had finally smashed his way through the cell.

Jareth was too dazed in shock and grief to realise Airk had come to and was running at him with a sword. Cormac threw his blade and in a moment Airk Tathar's power over Colm was over.

Jareth took sloppy baby steps then slumped down next to the charred rocks that protected Sarah. He sifted through it all and carried out his love that lay so very still. Her body was blackened, the char covering her all the way up to her neck. Jareth howled in agony and he held her close to him, stroking her hair, both bodies vibrating with his deep sobs. He rocked her back and forth, taking long breaths in between.

"Your Majesty, we must return for the child, he is our last hope" Cormac pleaded as he kneeled beside him.

"Correction, he is yours, mine died here" Jareth wept a broken man, clasping her face as the tears fell like a monsoon.

"He cannot be crowned without your presence, you must go back" Cormac persisted sternly

"Foolish boy, without the dream keeper to unite Morpharia and Toby as one, the underground falls anyway!" Jareth raged then meekly tolled doomsday.

"Impossible midsummer is tomorrow we still had time, we have failed?" Cormac spluttered

"No Cormac, _I_ have failed" Jareth concluded, he gently carried Sarah's body out into the open air, out into the balcony. He looked in the distance at the green fertile land beyond Colm's boundary.

The great forests of Doinari, the sprawling elysian fields, the bustling towns of Charlemagne, Glynn Brannon, Anais, Lissien, all those who dwelled along the river banks. The labyrinth, the goblins, the fae all of it would be gone in a matter of hours. The Earth beneath the keep began to crack open, soon it would be a ravine, an abyss swallowing everything. Jareth buckled to his knees. He screamed and damned the sky above him until he couldn't scream anymore.

Bending down he gently kissed her blue lips, scrunched up her hair in his fists, he blinked away the tears and nodded to himself.

"Fates, Morpharia hear me, I propose an exchange I wilfully barter my life for the life of this woman, my death, her life. Hear me, what say you?" He yelled at the heavens, he faintly heard Cormac making protests but they were drowned out by Morpharia's

"_Jareth you sacrifice yourself freely? Morpharia spoke sadly, _the question was repeated but this time, three voices spoke simultaneously. The fates had heard his plea.

"I do" Jareth said sternly, all the sky turned from amber to powder blue, the wind blew coldly around them, Jareth was not afraid.

"Beware Goblin King, bargaining with one's soul will not be taken lightly" The fates warned, Jareth looked down and pressed his face against the deathly cold of Sarah's.

"I know but my soul was never mine to barter, it was hers...It was always hers". He wept

A silence, nothing was heard but the gale force wind.

"...Very well" The sky returned to amber and with that acceptance came the noise of Sarah's first gasp for air. Jareth felt her breathing in and out as he held her close.

"J-Jareth"

"Yes my love, it's over, Chimera and Airk are dead" He cooed

"What did you do?" Sarah murmured, Jareth bit his bottom lip then kissed her, tears still streaming down his face before adding softly.

"...Only what I had to"

Jareth took Sarah out of G'mork Keep and into the plains; he hammered crystal after crystal into the ground before a spring of water shot out from the dead earth. Jareth saw the idina ring sparkle brighter than ever. He realised that the fates made her part fae so she could be rejuvenated with the water.

All the burns, scars and bruises washed away as Jareth rubbed her face and arms, her beauty was restored, Jareth beamed with happiness.

There was a rumble in the distance and Jareth heard an echo in time, the heir was in danger.

"…Cormac!"

The soldier nodded and blew a horn, a gryphon and phoenix swooped over the rocks and settled down on the plain next to their masters.

"Toby...?" Sarah asked

"Well nobody else has caused the same amount of trouble, Goblin City my winged friends, fly like the wind!" Jareth commanded as he took the reins and held Sarah close to him. Celebrating her resurrection would be fool-hardy for the sacrifice he was bound to make was now at hand. Kissing Sarah on her left temple happy in her ignorance of what he did to bring her back, the trio headed for the battle that would make or break the underground.

* * *

**How will it end? Tears or triumph? Stay tuned...  
**


	13. Just For One Day

**Aww Here we are at last with the apt chapter number 13, I hope you enjoy it thank you to all my faithful readers, yeah the punctuation's a bit screwed up but automatic spell check can be a pain! Can't believe I've actually finished this! Woo-hoo! R&R pleae fellow labyrinth fans!**

* * *

They flew over Gormley ravine in silence, Sarah nervously tapped her fingers against Jareth's, prompting him to take her open palm and kiss it hard. He composed his expression well lest could be said about his throat that had a lump in it. He coughed and spluttered by it wouldn't go away neither the gnawing in his stomach. Sarah looked back at him puzzled reaching her hand out to stroke his face. Jareth closed his eyes and lingered in the moment a lot longer that he should have.

"Jareth what's wrong, is it Toby what are you sensing" Sarah cooed with a frown, Jareth opened and closed his mouth trying to find words but none came. Then suddenly the perfect ruse came to mind but he was just as down-hearted to use it.

"Sarah back there in G'mork, we were in a nightmare and then you said something near to a dream...Did I hear you right, is it true or was it my overwrought imagination?" He bleated, Sarah then nuzzled his nose and kissed him.

"Meant every word, as few as they were they're quite special. I have known it from the beginning...I love you Jareth Thaddeus" Sarah answered, the euphoria of that reply almost made Jareth's mask slip and he exhaled deeply, almost coming out like a sob.

Soon enough they were flying over Glynn Brannon's farmland, the townsfolk were busying clearing up when they spied the gryphon and phoenix and started to cheer. Sarah briefly dallied with her royal status by waving her hands, Jareth followed suit while hugging Sarah tightly in the process.

"My patience is growing thin young prince; you have not the stealth to fight me. Do not be foolish, give me the amulet and you and your sister are home free"

"...And leave my friends? I'm no coward General" Toby called out from his hiding place.

"Of course not, but then your friends are down there while you are up here – Not a good start for a monarch. Be much better to forego the coronation for you will only abdicate anyway" Krissen growled and he slowly ascend staircase after staircase.

What, you're a fortune-teller now?" The boy scoffed.

"History repeats itself anywhere Tobias, even in the underground. The boy king died young, the son king inspired a revolution not good odds my lad"

Krissen heard a strange scuffling noise running up behind him. A dog saddled by a fox that was holding a spear was running straight for him.

"Once more unto the breach dear friends - tally-hoooooooo!" Cried the knight as ambrosias grabbed and pulled at the general's trousers. Krissen slipped and Toby managed to peek out and laugh but the joy was short-lived as the poor hound was kicked away, his brave yet hapless master along with him.

"...Didymius!" Toby yelled while unwisely bringing himself out in the open. The general ran frantically after him, Toby climbed further up the stairs but he was caught by the leg. They both fell and without stopping Krissen grabbed for Azores.

"This belongs to me now boy!" He grimaced; Toby scowled and released a crystal sparking off electric bolts in the sphere. Smashing against the sandstone the shocks against Krissen gave him enough time to escape.

"No it doesn't" Toby growled before running away again.

It took over an hour for the lovers to arrive at the Goblin City, pandemonium awaited them: Houses burned, Grynoans squawked, Goblins battling for their lives. Sarah was dumbstruck but she saw this all before.

"It really was a vision of the future, what I saw, you were, you're going to-" Sarah stammered as the firebird began to panic in finding a place to land.

"If I do then it will be a worthy death, remember Sarah I was once more than just a man who loves you, I was King. A King defends his kingdom even to the death" With great urgency Jareth clasped his hands over Sarah's head and forced her to look at him. She was crying and shaking her head in denial.

"What about Toby, you promised you would keep him safe" She sobbed; Jareth smiled and held her hand as he shifted them off the saddle ready to jump.

"The promise is being fulfilled... As of now" Jareth answered coolly before pulling her down with him as they fell into the warzone. This time Jareth was prepared as he unsheathed his word and started parrying through the courtyard like a maniac. His firebird spewed a large flame before disappearing.

_Become a force to reckon with_ whispered Morpharia, instantly Sarah splayed out her hands and made an abrupt pushing motion. Krissen's men were blasted by a gale force wind and the path was cleared. Taking a staff she began walloping her way into the castle and to her brother.

Cormac gathered the Pagan tribe together as they fought from all directions; Jareth spied the injured Lord and feared the worst.

"It's nothing mirequeth can't cure – Jareth, the boy hides in the Escher room, Krissen chased him. I re-constructed the staircase but it won't last long." Aziz wheezed.

"You did well my friend, rest...Sarah you stay with the King, I'm going after Krissen!" Jareth commanded

"On your own, take a battalion with you, the Escher room goes on forever. What if you can't find them?" Sarah croaked as she kneeled beside Aziz.

"Dearest Sarah this is my castle, rest assured...I'll find them. You are my beloved never forget that should you go back" Jareth sighed as he stroked his thumb against her chin then kissed her so softly. Sarah didn't notice how tightly his eyes were closed for this would be their last kiss for sure. He had to pay his due, that due was his life.

Sarah had tears in her eyes but she said nothing and simply watched him sprint up the staircase. Jareth walked along the gloomy corridor, he could hear the taunts from the general getting more agitated. Creeping under the entrance arch he spied a familiar fox groaning in pain.

"Psst Sir Didymus – have you located the enemy?" He whispered

"S-sire I have failed you yet again, I hang up my sword, my rank and it's privileges I am no knight" The fox coughed.

"No matter just answer the question"

"Shame is all I've brought upon the grand tapestry of Knighthood; I shall never live this down"

"Sir Didymus, please"

"...I will be rejected by the court, shunned, forced to dwell alone in my ineptitude"

"You will hold your tongue sir, I command you!" Jareth slapped his hand against the wall. The fox blinked.

"O-Of course my liege" The knight said meekly, Jareth spied the weapon that was on the floor.

"I command you to grant me the use of your spear and confound it Didymus tell me how far up are they? Jareth said impatiently.

"I counted seven flights sire and not all in the same angle neither but I lost count after that" The fox replied shyly.

"Right, you take your pet and rejoin Lady Sarah, I'm going after them." Jareth picked up the spear and ascended the stairs. His boots stomped hard on the sandstone. With each step a crack appeared, the fae king was running out of time.

"Ah Jareth, do you think being fashionably late suits a time like this?" Krissen called out from a beam, to his horror he saw Krissen with his hands fixed in Toby's hair. The boy was squealing and swearing at him.

"You're war lies with me General let the child go" Jareth warned cautiously

"Hand me your kingdom freely Thaddeus and the boy will live, you cannot win Goblin King, I have the heir, I have Azores" Krissen tipped the amulet on his blade and raised it. Jareth froze then shook his head and laughed.

"How can I let you rule the underground when you know nothing about what you goad me with?" Jareth guffawed nervously all the while firmly gripping the spear.

"Power is power Thaddeus, whatever way I can get it, I'll get it" Krissen snarled, Jareth stopped still before shooting the spear. It caught the general's shoulder blade. Shoving the boy down the chasm Jareth jumped and caught him. Landing on his feet Jareth made Toby hide again.

"So you did come back for me" Toby chirped, Jareth smiled briefly before being lunged at by an oncoming sword. The clash of steel echoed all around the room, sand falls began spouting everywhere as the Escher room began to fall apart.

They took slices out of each other, a punch here and there, parried and deflected the other's sword. The fae King was so enraged by the damage done that he soon got the upper hand and began to punch as hard as he could. The sand was nearing their knees and all three began to splutter for air. Krissen took a cut to the stomach before falling into the endless plumes of sand. Jareth braced himself for a few moments but nothing moved. No sound was made but his panting and the rustling of falling sand.

Jareth looked up as the staircase was evaporating into nothing; he was to slow to hear a roar to slow to see the blade plunge into his stomach. The rebel king gasped at the enormity of such pain, looking down at his mortal wound but with the shock came rage as he knocked his opponent to the ground, Krissen did not rise up again.

"JARETH!" Toby screamed as he leaned against him and started back towards the hall.

"A mere payment I must make my lad nothing more, take me to the throne room hurry" Jareth wheezed, together they stumbled back along the corridor along the staircase and into the throne room where Morpharia's dome was reddened and started to break.

"Morpharia hear me, summon the fae, summon King Oberon" Jareth murmured as he collapsed on the floor. They could hear a rush of footsteps as the war party ran in behind them. Sarah ran to Jareth's side speechless. Jareth inhaled and exhaled deep and sharp, closing his eyes he was losing consciousness fast. He has to act quickly.

"Hoggle come here, Toby take off the amulet place it between us" Jareth seethed, Oberon's Tiny hand lay against Jareth's, Hoggle took one end and Toby took the other.

"I told you years ago, I don't like getting into other people's mess!" The dwarf groaned before doing as he was told

"Fates thy will be done, the underground now gains a son for his Kingdom now awaits for the first to abdicate: New Futures are at hand for King Tobias will now command" Jareth spoke firmly and a rush of power was rushed from Jareth to the heir but something felt wrong the destruction had not stopped.

Jareth fell hard against the marble floor but Sarah picked him up and held him.

"Jareth it didn't work, you sacrificed yourself for nothing" She sobbed hysterically; Jareth opened his eyes briefly and smiled taking her face in his hand one final time.

"Never...you were something truly...You were my absolute everything" He sighed and closed his eyes; his last breath floated and rang like a tiny bell. Time stopped for a moment as everyone silently spiralled into despair. Judgement day was now upon the underground. For Jareth Thaddeus the oldest King of Goblins was dead.

"We failed, all is lost, all is lost" Aziz croaked as he buckled to his knees, more cracks appeared in the dome. Sarah hugged the body tightly, Toby leaned beside her but she was inconsolable

As promised a pathway between two worlds opened up and Toby recognised his local park, he tried to pull his sister up but she refused to budge.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Go my lady, save yourself" The King of Pagans cooed as he wished his family were there with him to see the end together

"I'm not leaving him!" Sarah yelled again, she kissed his hand then his eyes then his cold mouth and wailed again. Then when all hope seemed lost a thought entered her head, she was the dream keeper she could bring it all back but how?

"The book...? The book...Toby use your crystal remember my book that I read for years and carried it everywhere? Dream it up make it happen, now right now!" Sarah demanded her voice husky from crying.

"Why? I don't even remember what it looks like" Toby protested, his sister grabbed his hand and merged their memories together.

"Wine-coloured binder, no bigger than an address book, gold writing with one word only...Labyrinth" Sarah summoned; Toby nodded and patted a crystal in her hand. The book appeared just how she remembered it and was euphoric.

"You may be wanting this too" Toby smirked as another crystal formed into her red and white striped beanie hat. Without another word Sarah ran out of the throne room down the staircase along the basement into the garden and out into the Elysian Fields where the sky was tearing up in two.

"Fates hear me give me back my King Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the man that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as equally great for our power is equal for it is love!" Sarah screamed up at the sky and the wind blew fierce. Pulling the hat over her head she screamed out.

"You have no power over us!"

A blinding light shimmered across the whole of the underground bigger than any supernova in the cosmos. There was a ringing in Sarah's ears then nothing but blackness, when she came to she was in the throne room. Everyone had fell where they stood and all had a puzzled look over what had happened. There was silence, there was harmony and the dome was dully restored. Sarah was panic-stricken once she realised Jareth's body was gone but there was more in store for her.

For sitting slumped on the throne was a young man of at least seventeen years, he had a thin gold crown on his head. His hair was strawberry blonde and he wore armour of patented shapes and a large winged owl carved at the chest area. Sarah noticed her idina ring had also vanished.

"Sarah, you saved us" Said the stranger with the deep but gentle voice, Sarah saw the truth as clear as day but refused to accept it.

"The fates are too cruel; too cruel they took your youth away...Toby?" Sarah murmured, the young King nodded and hugged his sister.

"I was asked a question; remain a boy or rule and fight for the underground like a man, I had to do it Sarah" The teenager pleaded, Sarah shrugged but felt alone as she was now left with nothing.

"Well it's done, I did what I came here to do, make amends, I won't stay not without Jareth" She said sadly, the siblings hugged each other tightly, knowing that she will return to the world as an only child.

Before nightfall a farewell party was made by friends new and old at the same abyss Jareth used some months before. She hugged Ludo then shook his father's hand, kissed goodbye Aziz then Hoggle and Sir Didymus before lingering with her brother. Sarah then fell into the hole and landed in the pond of her old park. She quickly started for home, Toby's room was now a study, every photo of him was gone, every award, every hobby of his ceased to exist. She sat on the lounge rug and started to cry.

Autumn came and with it inspiration for an art exhibition examining loss, a favoured piece was one where a blond figure, seemingly an angel with his wings falling away into the wind. Her commission was a hollow victory but for the sake of sponsors and potential buyers she went along to the party. The next day she took an aimless stroll in a complete world of her own, not noticing the stranger in a long leather coat carrying a guitar on his back. His hair was shorter and darker than before; his clothes were of a plain civilian and nothing like the regal pieces he was used to. Sarah passed him by without a second glance but that was until he started to sing.

" _I, I will be King and you, you will be queen though nothing will drive them away we could beat them, just for one day... we could be heroes forever and ever _What do you say Sarah?" Lamented a soft voice, she turned around in astonishment as Jareth Thaddeus had returned to her as a human once more. Her voice was stolen from her as she tried to call his name, he just nodded in reply and began to chuckle. Throwing her arms around him she squealed as he spun her around and around. He kissed her long and deep, Sarah pawed his face then squeezed his shoulders to check if this whole thing was real.

"You saved the underground, I knew you would" His kissed her again they both glanced at the hand which no longer had the idina ring.

"I lost it, I don't know how it just disappeared" Sarah said with dismay.

"A pity, but look I have one to spare, only trouble is, it doesn't hold magic" He said nervously before kneeling down.

"Too many lives I have lived, not one of them enriched by anything but then you came along. I'm happier in ten years of loving you than the thousands I lived before...Be my wife Sarah?"

"Jareth of course, yes" Sarah exhaled as Jareth placed the ring back to it's rightful place, picked her up in his arms and kissed her as if she was the oxygen to breath.

Their wedding was not planned in advance, no venue was booked, no invites were made and no dress was tailored for. They went about their business the very next morning; Jareth went to find a crisp clean shirt and Sarah went out to buy a dress but then an idea came into her head.

Out from the back of the closet she took out an old dress, it was made to measure the fashions of old, both medieval and renaissance. Sarah was amazed to find it still fit after all these years. As she looked on at the mirror a gust of wind and flash of light came up from behind.

"A nice dress indeed, but not the kind for a wedding sis not when it's own!" A voice teased and the teenage King that resembled her brother walked in the room. Sarah was startled but soon remembered how much the fates had changed things.

"I didn't think you'd be here, how is the new royal house of Williams?" She smirked after hugging him, strange to feel the cold armour waft around her.

"Oh yeah and miss my own sister's wedding? Sure you would have forgiven that! The underground is bustling with every firework, party banner, victory parade imaginable. Had to take some time-out then Morpharia gave me a riddle about you and Jareth, so here I am" He shrugged as he looked around the room, a little misty—eyed.

"So you think I should buy a new one?" She asked and she awkwardly held up the hem. Toby let a crystal drift like a bubble around his sister, encircling her. Her body glowed, the dress turned from cotton to shimmering velvet in a minute. The sleeves were crocheted and mended, a train slipped down from behind and her hair was pinned and peppered with Idina Crystals.

"No, there's no need" The King of Goblins beamed, Sarah laughed astounded by her brothers new-found status, he was now a fae and she couldn't believe it.

At the town hall, Jareth was waiting alone beside the sign advertising matrimony for a fee, shaking his head at the compromise. But deep down he knew this was how he wanted it, no intrusive master of ceremonies, no big illusory festival that went on for days, just he and Sarah like it was always meat to be.

An arm clasped his shoulder and there stood his faithful friend Aziz with his wife and child at his side, Jareth hugged him and Aziz lurched.

"Still sore my lord so watch out" Aziz seethed

"What of the boy?" Jareth remarked firmly

"Properly crowned after Sarah left, he learns fast, you may not recognise him however." Aziz answered weakly, still quite exhausted by his injury.

A bald, bespectacled registrar peered out of the door as a besotted couple left the room.

"A Mister... Jay Roth? Is everyone ready?" He piped

"My fiancée will be here shortly" Jareth nodded before leading the group into the room. This group included her parents whom he bewitched into thinking they had known Jareth forever. They sat down and waited. Before long Jareth heard the ethereal music of an old love lament from the underground, turning slowly around he saw a grown-up King Tobias led his sister up the aisle. She looked radiant and for a moment, his breath was stolen away.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to see this man and this woman, come together in a state of holy matrimony..." Said the registrar, Sarah could hardly hear him as she was almost in a trance. That was until she the name 'Jay Roth' and smiled at the effort her love made to be human.

"Do you Jay Roth take Sarah Williams to be thy lawfully wedded wife? Will you love and comfort her. Honour and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others? For all long as you both shall live?"

"...I will" Jareth beamed as he rubbed Sarah's wrist

"Do you Sarah Marie Williams take Jay Roth to be thy lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him? Honour and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others. For all long as you both shall live?" The registrar repeated rather matter-of-factly.

"I will" Sarah gushed.

"...You have the rings?" The clerk ushered, Sarah's face dropped as she only now realised that although she had her idina ring, Jareth did not. Jareth raised an index finger then placed his open palm over Sarah's. There lay two thick rings of silver dotted with Idina Crystals. Sarah shook her head at how Jareth always had a trick up his sleeve. She pushed the ring of his third finger and Jareth did the same with her. Hushed gasps filled the room as the ceremony drew to a close.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The clerk affirmed

Jareth scooped his new wife up in his arms and kissed her passionately; Sarah fingered his hair and looked at him lovingly.

"Now...you are truly mine" He said softly.

When they arrived back at the house, lanterns were placed all over the garden, a folk band played, white chocolate was favoured for the wedding cake and everyone danced into the early hours. Hoggle Ludo and Sir Didymus made a brief appearance before following their monarch back to the gateway between worlds.

"I've never felt pride for another person before, you did well Tobias, may your reign be a happy one" Jareth bowed, Sarah was blubbing slightly as she made her brother step aside.

"We're here if you need us, always remember that huh?" She iterated before hugging him.

"This is so much bigger than being in the next Guns and Roses isn't it?" He chuckled, the gateway was opened, Aziz and Jareth said goodbye and the group was gone.

They both exhaled and leaned against each other for support.

"My God, it really is over, we really did it" Sarah said in a daze, Jareth tapped his wife's hand and led her out of the park. They walked in silence in the dark; they both felt a little empty but then a smile crept on Jareth's face. They were at last completely alone, no missions, no enemies, no war, a new day would come and it would be theirs alone.

When they reached the porch, they both hesitated before Jareth took Sarah in his arms and carried her across the threshold and up the stairs. They were a lot more nervous than before, Sarah started discarding her clothes first and in the moonlight Jareth was mesmerised. As he stroked her arm he began kissing up and down her collarbone before reaching a little lower, he took her in his arms again before placing her on the bed.

Winter came and Jareth acquainted himself with that humble fir tree that was so beloved for the season. He got a job arranging music compositions, cheating a little with magic every so often. As he poked the flames in the fireplace, Sarah arrived home with a smile on her face. Jareth already knew and made the fact known by placing a hand on Sarah's stomach. He nestled his head against hers and closed his eyes.

"Her name is Isabeau, she will love the blossoms of spring, hot chocolate and be very adept at playing the piano" He opened his eyes and kissed his wife twice before closing them again and laughing.

"She will have my hair and your most soulful eyes" Jareth concluded

"She will be whatever she wants to be" Sarah shrugged in astonishment at her husband. Jareth stroked his wife's back and grinned to himself for knowing better.

Later that day he assessed the climate from a chair on the porch, his wife sat on his lap and he hugged her tight.

"Immortality could never bring me this, I gave up on ever being this happy such a long time ago, sometimes I fear it's a dream."

"Then let it be a dream we both enjoy" Sarah cooed as she combed her fingers through his hair and kissed him with a grin on her face. Jareth sneakily used one of the few crystals he was allowed to summon once in a while. It floated up to the sky and became a thick flurry of snow.

"Jareth, I thought you gave it up!" Sarah whispered sternly

"There's always a compromise my dear" Jareth smiled,

On a branch on a distant sycamore tree perched a tawny owl, his feathers a lot lighter than that of a typical barn owl. But of course this was no ordinary bird, contented at the sight of married bliss, he flapped his wings and flew off...Back to the gateway, back to the underground...To his peaceful kingdom and the infamous Labyrinth he would oversee for all the days of his life.

The End

* * *

**Was a happy ending really in doubt? I don't think so!**


End file.
